Vex Hunter Origin Story
by Scrumblenut
Summary: What if the Multiverse theory was proven by a 14 year old kid who is deemed as crazy and delusional? And what if said multiverse included the stories and movies created in our reality? Follow Curtis/Vex as he tries to find a place to call home in this new dimension. M to be safe. Probably should mention I own nothing but Vex.
1. Chapter 1

OK, so this story will start small and simple, but be edited over time. Below are some scenes that I will have later on in either this part or other parts of the main story. Enjoy this little teaser, as it may be the largest chapter you will get until the basis of the story is complete. Nut out.

Vex Hunter with Jedi Council

"So, I am guessing you want me to join the Jedi, Masters?" I ask monotonously.

"Are we that readable Vex?" Obi-Wan asks genuinely curious.

"Yes. But that doesn't include you Obi-Wan, nor does it Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Quinlan Voss, Anakin Skywalker or Yoda. But the rest, yes." I state simply.

"Take the answer, as a no then, should we?" Yoda asks.

"That is correct Yoda, and I would not appreciate if any Jedi try to capture me, whether they are under orders or not." I accuse.

"Oh, and you should probably widen your view on the prophecy, or you will have a problem, and when you find the answer, do not oppose it. Now, can the Masters I referred to earlier, please meet me at the hanger, we have some things to discuss, also bring Jedi Master Rahm Kota, as we will need his military expertise." I finish, leaving the room.

Vex Hunter at Hanger.

"Good, your all here, now down to business." I instantly start.

"I will need to train with Kota, and I can say that Yoda has already guessed why,"

"Secretly be in this order you wish?" Yoda asks

"Yeah, I need to get up to speed with the war. Also, I Need to speak about the clones to everyone. Kota, you already know, but they have inhibitor chips."

"I am not sure I understand why that is crucial in importance" Anakin says.

"Because it makes them obey any order given to them by a high enough rank." As I say this, Anakin's comlink goes off. "Go say hello to the chancellor for me while your there will you Anakin?" I state, already knowing that it was the chancellor contacting him. Once he left I sighed. "Now that he is gone, I don't have to be vague, the chancellor is the only one who can execute the 150 contingency protocols. One of which is Order 66. Which states that the Jedi have become evil, and for the clones to eradicate them. 2 Clone troopers will die trying to bring this to light, and one will go MIA."

"How do you know all of this?" Quinlan Voss asks

"Remember that Kota has no clones? That is because I warned him before the war. I can go into further detail with only Obi-Wan and Yoda, but not at this point in time." Voss just shrugs.

"Yoda, could you get Master Bilaba to meet me in the archive door at 00:00? It is important, but other than that, we are finished for now, I will meet you on the battlefields," I walk out.

Vex and Bilaba

"You asked for me?" Bilaba asks

"You're 30 seconds late, not bad" I joke. "I need to talk about you and your future padawan. Caleb Dume, he…" I get cut off

"I have never heard of him." Bilaba replies, much to my displeasure.

"I was not finished; he will become your padawan near the end of the war. You must teach him more in lightsaber combat, or his future will be very dangerous. I cannot go into details about the future however, because I do not want it to be changed drastically, because the galaxy will be worse off than it currently is." I finish.

"OK, but I hope it will be worth it." Bilaba says while leaving.

Vex and Kota

"So, in one universe, I had a padawan who was trained in the dark side from birth? That is interesting" Kota replies to my recount on the other universe with Galen Marek.

"Yes, however, when Disney took over the story, he became legends, and therefore, no longer exists. I will try to make it happen in this time, as his parents, and you, are still here, but I can't promise anything." I say (Kota has the full story as how I know what happens).

"So, do you know who you will revive first?" Kota asks.

"Probably Domino Squad, well, except Echo and Fives, but they should prove helpful, and the Kaminoans should have the clone commando I requested within the next 6 months. That will give me enough time to start recruiting the 338th for battle." I explain.

"Well, I guess we will see them the next time we meet, may the force be with you Vex."

"and with you Kota" We parted ways.

Vex Hunter – Kamino 20 years before the Clone Wars

With Syfo-Dias next to me, we order the creation of the clones.

"I need a favour minister, I need one clone trooper who has completed every training module and is capable of the most difficult tasks, but he must have no accelerated aging. I will pay 10 million credits for this one clone trooper. And NO INHIBITOR CHIPS. Because with the work he will do with me, an inhibitor chip will just slow him down" I demand

"Of course Master Hunter, we will deliver him to you when we are finished."

"thank you" I finish.

Vex Hunter and Plo Koon

"Master Plo, I would like you to come with me to the hanger for something before we go to intercept The Malevolence." I call to Plo Koon. While walking, I ask him how his wolfpack is coming along.

"Quite well, I find the men to be independent and often, I find that Wolffe's tactics are more well planned than mine, and so we go by those, which save more lives than if we used my plan." He proudly states, bringing a smile to my face.

"I can tell you that the wolfpack never joined the execution of order 66, it was not a 104th pilot that is going to try and shoot you down either, but, I have an idea that may give you an advantage." I explain, motioning to his Delta 7 Starfighter. "I'm going to make it almost invulnerable to laser fire, using a technique that I learned in another universe, called alchemy. Watch." I open my packet dimension to grab items of significant exchange, which is about five diamonds, which were hard enough as is to mine, even on the planets rich in it. I also grab some titanium, cortosis and beskar iron. Using the transmutation circle embedded into my artificial arm, I change the outer shell of the Starfighter to a combination of those metals fused with each other. "Unfortunately, you must hide this fact from every one, or else you may have a different execution, and unfortunately, just to be safe, you can't tell the wolfpack either, as because of my actions, things will change" I say solemnly

"I understand Vex, you have my word that this will not be known, and thank you" Plo says. " but now we must destroy this superweapon, may the force be with you" he bids me safety.

"and with you Master Plo"

Vex Hunter and Kento Marek.

"So you're saying in another version of this universe, I had a son, who was basically 'taken from my cold, dead body?' and he was turned to the dark side? In addition, you want me to make this a reality in this universe. Why would I let my son go through all of that?" Kento asks in anger.

"I don't like what I'm asking either, but think of it this way, he was the most powerful Grey Jedi that ever lived, including me. I cannot teach him myself, because I would not dare teach him the same way that he had been. Also, think about this, he created the rebellion that destroyed the Empire, and that is no small feat. Kota will teach him what he needs to know, and I will help him along the journey, even while he is a dark disciple for the Sith, I will find a way to help, I promise." I reason with Kento, and thankfully, he agrees, which means, I will have an extra hand in the rebellion, but I will have to find a way to merge the other universe's story with this one. With a new solution, comes a new problem.

Vex and Ahsoka

"What are you doing Vex?" Ahsoka asks, curious about what I am doing.

"Modifying my pistol, the plasma ring keeps over-heating and causing the copper coils to melt, therefore I can't combine my force lightning with the emitted plasma bullets." I answer

"Huh, have you tried disassembling a high power blaster, taking the cooling mechanism from it and modifying that to add to the plasma ring?" Ahsoka suggests

"Yeah, I have tried, but I can't get it to fit in the assembly, I even tried to remake it, but it wouldn't work because it was so small that it didn't make any difference, I may have to wait till we get dragged into the celestial planet before I have a solution." I give up with the pistol for now, looking at Ahsoka, "But, enough about me, shouldn't you be training with Anakin?" I ask, considering that right now, Ahsoka is supposed to be training with her Lightsabers.

"Anakin decided to spend time with Padme, and said I could spend time with you." She smiles innocently and expectantly. I let out an inaudible sigh.

"OK, I'll take you Lapua, we will teach you advanced hand to hand combat, and then, we will see if you have enough energy to refine your saber form." I list out the training sets, to which Ahsoka grumbles. "Look Ahsoka, I'm putting you through this training because I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt, you know this, so just trust me. OK?" I explain

"OK, but you have got to teach me how to stop a lightsaber with my bare hands later." She bargains, to which I chuckle.

"You still remember that? Wow, I really made an impression didn't I?" I reply.

"Yeah, but I think you impressed Anakin the most," She said. The rest of the trip was in silence. *Hand To Hand Combat Training*. After two hours of training, Ahsoka had called it quits.

"I don't know how you aren't sweating yet Vex." Ahsoka puffed out.

"When you travel between universes, you need stamina where you don't crash until at least 15 hours," I state. "So, I guess I will be taking you back to your room? Considering the fact that you are not in any condition to do some saber practise. Do you need me to carry you?" I ask. Ahsoka tries to get up and protest, but she simply could not get up. "I'll take that as a yes." I reply to the unanswered question. About halfway to Ahsoka's room, she fell asleep, not wanting to wake her; I send a quick force ping to Anakin, asking if it was ok for me to stay with Ahsoka, which of course, he was fine with it. After taking off Ahsoka's boots, I lay her in her bed, and cover her with the sheets, and then I lay down myself, keeping her company. Not long after, I too, fell asleep.

I awoke from Anakin gently shaking me. He motioned for me to meet him in his section of the room. Once there, he handed me a cup of caff.

"You owe me one for stopping Obi-Wan from seeing that," He smirked, thinking he finally got me.

"He already knows Anakin, so does Plo Koon and Yoda, so I don't owe you anything. No, I cannot teach you how to stop a lightsaber with your hands. The problem is that I have certain metals in my metal arm that allow it to work like a limb of flesh and bone, therefore, I am lucky to even be able to use that kind of power. I really am sorry Anakin, but I can teach you how to stop a blaster bolt with your metal hand and normal hand. That is because blasters use laser technology, whereas Lightsabers are plasma." I begin teaching him what to do. He learns quickly and within an hour, he is able to stop a blaster bolt with his hand. When we check on Ahsoka, she is still sound asleep.

"Would it be alright if I stay with Ahsoka for the night?" I ask Anakin

"Go ahead; I'll try to keep most of the Jedi out of the room for you," Anakin answers.

"Thanks," is the last thing I said before going to sleep.

Vex and Sidious.

"My lord, Vex Hunter is here to see you." Mas Amedda informs Palpatine.

"He already knows Mas," I call out as I enter the room without permission, "Ah, where are my manners, greetings Chancellor Palpatine, Darth Sidious and Darth-Smart-Son-Of-A-Bitch, how are you?" I ask with a cheeky smile. Although, I cannot really say the same about Palpatine.

"How did you know?" Palpatine asks, sensing that I am not joking around with the accusation.

"I know how everything turns out, but I want to ask a favour, and I will give you something in return, will you accept this?" I ask, becoming deadly serious.

"I would like to know why you are asking me and why you need this favour before I accept." Palpatine negotiates.

"That is fair enough, I can travel through universes, and before you ask no, you cannot travel between, as you are an important part of this universe." I answer, "What is different is that there is no dimensional rift, which is usually why I get brought to a universe, now because there is none, there will be something worse, and hence if you help me, your empire will successfully rule." I explain to him.

"So you are genuinely concerned that it will interfere with my plans? I'm confused; shouldn't you be trying to stop me?" Palpatine asks unsure.

"I cannot interfere with what you will do, but it would also be helpful, that because I respect your decisions, that you respect mine, now will you accept?" I ask once more.

"Yes, what do you require?" He accepts

"I need you to try to save a handful of Jedi from disintegration, as I will need them to help me stop whatever is invading." I begin, handing him a list of Jedi that need this. "I also need one Super Star Destroyer, 5 normal Star Destroyers, 5 Quasar Class Transport and 3 Interdictors. Moreover, the only fighters I need are TIE Defenders, which you will need to copy the plans from the future Grand Admiral Thrawn and at least three raider class corvettes." I grind out the list of ships I need.

"This is a lot of ships, I am not sure I can afford for these on top of what I am already building." Palpatine, who is, for once, actually concerned.

"I can pay you the extra credits when the time comes, but I am very grateful for you doing this for me. The time of the Jedi is over, and in my point of view, the Jedi need to learn to appreciate both aspects of the Force. If you ever feel the need, I will be willing to teach you some healing techniques, but you would have to follow my every instruction. Have a good day, Chancellor." I end the discussion, leaving the room. Once I get down to the hanger, I meet with Lapua.

"Everything go as planned Vex?" He asks

"Surprisingly so, let's get back to the temple, I need to report the progress to Kota." I finish as we leave in a speeder.

Vex and Snoke

Silence that is all I can hear. Within silence is the Force. I listen, asking a silent question. Where can I meet Snoke? An answer is never as simple as it seems. Plan B, ping Snoke.

'What is it you require traveller? Or should I call you by your name?'

'Traveller will be fine Snoke, but I require some First Order Capital Ships, if you can ping me the exact location of them, I can bring them from their time.' I begin, 'I need 3 Dreadnaughts and 3 Star Destroyers. If Palpatine had not agreed to help, it would have been more. What would you like in return?' I ask.

'I require an apprentice. If he decides to leave by his own will later on, I am fine with it. Do you know anyone?' He asks.

'Ezra Bridger, he will arrive in the unknown regions 1 year before the destruction of the first Death Star, he is the only one who you would be able to train. Besides, I will give you a hand in convincing him. Do we have a deal?' I ask.

'Yes, the coordinates are -6205.2, 3694.63, Grid G7, now I must go, have adventurous travels.' Snoke cut off the link.

"Lapua, set course for -6205.2, 3694.63, grid G7, we will collect our ships there." I call out.

"On it" Lapua replies.

Vex and Sisigou

"Master," Mordred calls to Sisigou.

"What about assassin?" He replies, trying to seem as calm as possible.

"I destroyed the witch's spiritual core; she is going to die soon." She replies proudly.

"I see," Sisigou starts, "We were really close."

"Master, what are y-" She stops mid-sentence when she sees his wounds. "You aren't going to make it are you?" She asks solemnly, he had become like a father to her.

"Apparently" He begins, "But there's still hope for you, if you make a contract with one of the Yggdmillennia siblings…" but stops when Mordred sits with him.

"Then this is as far as I go." She replies stubbornly.

"What's with that change of mind?" He asks.

"You came into this war, just to die now; it's only fair I go with you." She states. "So, was I a good servant?" She asks, wanting to have made an impression to the man.

"Yeah," he admits, "We made it this far because you were my servant." He says, taking a lit smoke for his last moments. "I was lying to myself, I wasn't looking for a successor, I just wanted to bring back my daughter." He admits, although he wishes he spent more time with Mordred, as she was like a daughter to him.

"Really? I'm the same." Mordred also admits, "I also couldn't see it, and now I finally understand. My Father never wished for gems that shined like the stars. He became king for the sake of those stones on the roadside. That is why I cannot see that dream about the sword of selection. I do not need it anymore…"

"Really? You would have been a great king." However, pauses when he notices Mordred eying his smoke. "What is it, you want some?" He gestures to the smoke, knowing she has never tried one before.

"Well, I never have tried smoking." She admits.

"Whatever, take the last one." He says, annoyed he won't have a smoke for the afterlife.

"Sorry" Mordred giggles, taking it. She tries it, but it makes her cough. "Master! What the hell is this stuff?" she asks. Although he ignores that question and instead asks his own.

"Hey, Saber. Was it fun?" He asks with his last breath.

"It was really fun, Master." She replies honestly. Moments after that, time stops. "The hell?" She wonders aloud.

"Relax; I'm giving you and Sisigou another chance." I reply, appearing from behind a column. "However, for you to still be around when I revive him, you need to make a contract with me." I say.

"And why should I believe you?" She asks.

"What do your instincts tell you?" I question back. Knowing that was the reason, she was still with Sisigou.

"Fine." She agrees. After the contract is made, I revive Sisigou.

"Ugh, Hey, Saber, I thought you said you would die with me. Not to mention, how am I alive exactly, Vex?" He asks.

"Kairi, it's been a while." I greet him. "Also, Mordred, you can remake the contract with Sisigou now, as I set you free." Once I finish the sentence, the two of them are back in a contract.

"So this is what you meant by be calm at death, because you would revive me. I admit, I feel a bit betrayed you didn't tell me this exactly." He says in mock betrayal. I take the question seriously though, as it would need to be said anyway. After I explained the situation, and how they were my favourite characters, Mordred spoke up.

"So, you aren't going to revive anyone else?" She asks.

"No, there were no other people that would behave when roaming free. I can trust you two however. I will only call on you if you are needed for battle, also, you are both immortal now, so try not to show it to people." I say.

"What if we want to join you in normal travels?" Sisigou asks, as he prefers action to patience. I smile at this.

"Then welcome aboard." And with that, we are off to the next dimension.

Vex, Ezra and Ahsoka, World between Worlds.

"Hey!" Ezra exclaims, "I've seen you before," He remembers of Ahsoka, "Yeah! Whenever Ahsoka was around, you were always close by. How did you get here?" He asks, wondering what Ahsoka may have kept secret. Although he soon stopped those thoughts. "Can you help me? I-I was sent here, but I'm not sure why?" He asks. The bird hoots in response and looks down. The Portal glows red and begins to reveal something. "What is this? What are you showing me?" He asks, unsure what was happening.

"Then you will die!" Vader's voice whispers as the image becomes visable.

"No." Ezra says aloud in shock. "Ahsoka!" the younger version of him calls out, only to be pushed back by Ahsoka. "It can't be." Ezra still couldn't believe it. "NO! NO!" The other Ezra is blocked out as the temple closes. Ahsoka deflects a few blows, but she soon deactivates her lightsabers and rolls a few meters away before reactivating them. Ezra stands paralysed; he doesn't understand why he is seeing this. The convor squawks at him, telling him to intervene, but Ezra doesn't understand it. "What? What can I do?" He replies hopelessly. Ezra begins to worry as Ahsoka is being pushed down. The temple begins to explode, and Ahsoka pushes Vader away by a few meters, then reversing her grip, she impales the floor, which causes it to crack. As Vader is about to strike her down, Ezra grabs her shoulder and drags her through the portal, just as the temple shatters, and his vision goes black.

He wakes to the convor squawking at him. He looks across and sees Ahsoka slowing getting up.

"Ahsoka?" He asks.

"Ezra?" She asks as she realises he is older than just minutes before, "You look… Wait, what happened? Where am I?" She asks concerned.

"You were fighting Vader and just before he was able to strike you down, Ezra saved you, which means that's now three people whom you owe your life to Ahsoka." I answer, appearing out of the same portal Ezra just used, while holding the convor.

"Vex, Morae! You're here?" She asks surprised.

"Morae? Vex?" Ezra asks curious. In the background, two voices whisper. "I am called the daughter." "I wish it were better." Both from Morae and me respectively.

"Morae, if you didn't hear the whispers, is the Daughter, the key you used to open the gateway. I am what you call an anomaly, as I do not belong in most worlds, but this is my home away from home." I explain.

"What I am curious about is why didn't you save Ahsoka yourself Vex?" Ezra asks.

"Because you were destined to. In my realm, you are in movies, cartoons and similar, like your holovids, but those ideas created your universe, therefore there are events written in stone that set things in motion. If I saved Ahsoka, your rebellion would be slaughtered." I reason.

"That is fair enough, but it doesn't explain why you don't help said rebellion." Ezra also inputs.

"That is because of something worse than the empire, which I may or may not have kinda blackmailed for a super star destroyer." I admit sheepishly, to which both Ezra and Ahsoka were shocked about. "But I can't talk too long, or things won't happen as they are meant to, so I must temporarily erase this information until you return to your timeline. I apologise, but we will meet again soon." I finish and give a temporary mind wipe to all but Morae. "Take care of both of them; they will be the key to the future. Good luck." I say, disappearing and leaving the story to continue on its path.

Vex and Akatsuki (Aesthetic of a Rogue Hero)

It is not how I imagined it. This dimension is one that will be crucial for my development, but it seems different to stories about it. Alayzard reminds me of the times of knights in my own realm. But I have a mission to do, and I cannot stay distracted. As I walk along to the portal, I feel the anger and embarrassment of multiple people. Typical Akatsuki. I don't plan to talk to him here, but this is where I can get to the one place that I can. Not bothering to wait until Akatsuki goes first, I walk through the Alayzard portal. When I appear on the other side, I am in a house, Akatsuki's house. I take a seat on the couch and wait. It isn't long before he appears out of thin air.

"What the fuck?" He asks, wondering how I got there.

"I think your passenger should take first priority, especially since I need to speak to both of you, but you don't need to worry, I am not interested in fighting." I reply to the unspoken question. He nods in understanding and takes out his 'Passenger' from the sack. The pink haired daughter of the Dark Lord, Myuu. The first impressions between the two are not pleasant; they are more of a scream.

"Why don't I have any clothes on?" Myuu screams while covering herself.

"Akatsuki will likely say that it is because it makes it easier to travel through the gate, although that is not true considering he could." I say casually, knowing the questions it would bring up, and before Myuu could scowl at him, he asked me the very question I could foresee.

"How did you know what I was going to say? And who are you?" He asks, taking a defensive stance. I sigh and try to explain.

"My name is Vex, and similar to you when in Alayzard, I come from another realm. However, where you can only travel to one, I can travel to multiple. As to how I knew what you would say, most of the dimensions that I travel to are of stories and movies that exist in my world. Your story is called Aesthetic of a Rogue Hero, which suits you well." After finishing, I see what may be the only expression that will ever come from that explanation; Understanding.

"That surprisingly makes sense. But why are you here?" He asks in a more calm tone.

"I need training, and considering how your story goes, I will be training with the school you will be attending. Mainly it will be you and me, but I have to let the main storyline go as uninterrupted as possible." I answer. "And Myuu, I will help you with your magic, as I can teach you some advanced techniques." Akatsuki then looks at me confused

"If you can use magic, then why do you need me to help train you?" He asks

"Because I need you to teach me energy manipulation, and physical combat, as I lack in those areas. I also think I could teach you how to use an interdimensional technique if I am able to merge two powers. So that will be practised." I say.

"Okay, but if what you say is true, then I think you may need my help in person sometime along the road, so if you ever need me, just say." He says.

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I will return tomorrow, but I have some business to conduct. Sleep well." I say, disappearing through my own portal. My destination? Home. I have some things I need to collect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Beginning

My name is Curtis. Not a popular name I know. There is something different with me, I can feel and hear things that no one else can. The only explanation I have for it is The Force. Yes, I am a Star Wars freak but I am deadly serious. I can hear voices and see things that should not be possible. Currently I am packing my things for an experiment. Some people say that an intersection of ley lines can open a portal to different dimensions, and while I don't usually believe in that kind of crap, im desperate, so anything is better than nothing. I know that I hold three elements through star, moon and month signs, earth, fire and water respectively. But I want to try something which needs all 4 elements, so I get my friend Grace to join me. She holds the elements of water, earth and air. We pack our supplies. We set out for the bushland near Toogoom, where the ley lines intersect. Once there, we meditate, and hope for the best.

I don't know how long it has been, but I can hear something calling to me. It sounds like my own voice, yet not my voice. I get up and notice that Grace is looking around, so I went over to check on her.

"You hear voices, don't you." I state. She nods.

"So this is what you have been dealing with for most of your life?" She asks, finally understanding why most people say I'm crazy. I only nod in response. We hear a sound that cannot be described, so we face the direction it originated. In front of us, is a portal, albeit one that looked familiar to me, yet I am not sure why.

"Shall we?" I ask Grace, hoping I wouldn't have to do this alone. Thankfully, she followed, and we walked through the portal.

The other side was unexpected. It was an exact replication of the World between Worlds in Star Wars: Rebels, but it also explained a lot. The voices for one, I can hear again, but now it isn't just calling to me, but Grace as well. We walk along the paths and past multiple portals. We hear things from past and future, in multiple different scenarios. **(Will expand on said scenarios later)**. Even though there was not space large enough to set up a proper camp, we did the best we can.

"If we want to go through any of these portals, we will each need an alias," I say to Grace, "And from what I can tell, most of these portals lead to a story created by someone from our universe, thus creating a multiverse for them. We have to avoid changing their timelines in major ways, or we could affect our own personal history." I warn, "And if we run into trouble but for some reason are in different universes, we need a way to communicate."

"The question is how?" Grace asks.

"I have a way, but I don't know how time works in this place, as it is a place of literal time travel. And I need to learn to defend myself before having a chance to get us any form of communication." I state.

"So we will need split up." She decides, "I know one place I can learn to defend myself, but what about you?"

"The same place this world was designed from, Star Wars." I say, "It is going to be difficult, so I might do some experimenting with what we have here for a bit, but if you want to go and begin, I don't mind."

"I may as well get a head start; you never know when we will need it. But if you do find a way to contact me, call me Ace" She says, making her way to a portal.

"You can call me Vex, I have a feeling it may be the creation of something later on." I begin, "Good luck, and for the sake of where we are, may the force be with you." I say with a mischievous grin. Grace, or Ace, walks through her portal, and I am left to the company of my thoughts. Thinking of why I was the only person to be able to find this place, I take an illogical thought of what if I am somehow attuned to the force. Yeah, not something that makes sense, but at the same time, it has merit. I sit down in a meditative position and try to imagine my sleeping mat to hover in front of me. I slowly open my eyes to find that; right in front of me, hovering in mid-air, is my sleeping mat. In my excitement, I lost focus and the mat fell to the ground. With this knowledge, I decide which time-period I would be best in; Rebels. To be exact for where in time I go, I think of Ahsoka. Not when she was with the ghost, but when she was giving them missions, hoping she could teach me for now. With the thought as my main-focus, I walk through the portal.

 **A/N: So, considering this story has been planned for a while, and yet I usually can't write/type what I am thinking, what do you think? Like I said in the last A/N, there won't be too much detail to begin with, as I just want to get the basis set for each chapter. Afterwards, I will be adding more details and possibly adding some scenes that are suggested by you guys. For now, I cannot promise a side story to add the missing gaps that will appear for Grace/ , but I will see what I can do. A side note to that, I want to ask which you prefer for Grace's Alias; Ace, Sadist, Ace Sadist, Sadist Ace, (No I did not come up with the name, my co-author and possibly future beta reader had the idea) So review and post you opinion. Nut out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

When I reached the other side, I realised my mistake, there was no real canon knowledge on what missions Ahsoka set for the ghost crew until the rescue of Kanan. Therefore, I arrived on the ghost with Ahsoka piloting through hyperspace.

"Ahsoka," I call to her.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asks, not even looking to me. Knowing of all the Jedi who will understand my situation, considering she would eventually be brought to the World between worlds, I tell her the truth.

"Curtis, but when others are around, you will need to call me Vex, and before you ask, I am not of this world." I say.

"And how did you enter this realm?" She asks curiously.

"You will find out in due time, as you will be brought to it later on." I say, not wanting to give her an early knowledge.

"And how would you know that I will be brought there?" She inquires.

"Because in my realm, this is a story, one that I know quite well. But as you can guess, if I told anyone too much, the storyline could collapse on itself." I answer. "But I have come to you because I need help. In my realm, the Force should not exist, yet it exists in me. I need you to train me, not in the way of the Jedi, but of those in between." I say.

"What do you know already about the force? I need to know so I can better teach you." She says.

"I know the basics, but also I know of most powers. Repulse will depend on whether that exact storyline is available. However, later on I will be travelling to the Clone Wars for further teaching under Jedi Master Rahm Kota. I need you to teach me how to tap into both aspects, yet not let either control me." I explain.

"I can do that, but it will be in between missions" Ahsoka agrees.

"That is fine, I will need to hang around with the ghost crew for hat they are going to do in future. Thank you Ahsoka." I thank her, and prepare to meet the ghost crew.

 ***AHSOKA AND GHOST CREW MEETING GOES EXACTLY LIKE IN SERIES***

While the Spectres, excluding Kanan, go their separate ways, I make an appearance to Kanan, with Ahsoka in tow.

"Kanan, this is Vex, he will be training under me for a period of time." Ahsoka says to Kanan.

"But I thought you weren't a Jedi anymore?" Kanan asks.

"Vex isn't learning the ways of the Jedi, he is learning to maintain a balance." Ahsoka specifies.

"But I have a favour to ask." I say, "Would I be able to train with Ezra to learn some self-defence for myself?" I ask Kanan.

"I don't see why not." Kanan says.

The next day I join Ezra in training. Ahsoka lent me one of her lightsabers for me to spar with. Back home, I always loved to spar my friends, although I always won. This time it was just as similar, but with a teacher instead of just teaching myself.

"Spread your feet for better balance Vex, and Ezra, you can try using your blaster attachment on stun if you want." Kanan instructs us from the sidelines. When Ezra began shooting at me, I swiftly reverse my grip and begin deflecting the same way Starkiller **(1)** does. This switch catches both Kanan and Ezra off guard, and using it to my advantage, I disarm Ezra and hold my blade a few centimetres from his neck, forcing him to yield.

"I'm impressed, I never would have guessed you were quite adept at duelling, considering you don't have your lightsaber yet." Kanan says.

"Back home, I used to spar with my friends, I won most times. I rarely one a two on one, but with every loss, I learned something new." I specify.

"Interesting, that's enough for today. Go get some rest." Kanan dismisses us. I head off to find Ahsoka when I notice the Daughter, or at least her convor form, watching me.

"Morae, I wonder when I will get to meet your other form." I whisper to myself, curiosity overflowing. I head to Ahsoka's quarters, but before entering, I notice an abundance of force surrounding the place. She was meditating. Knowing that no matter what, I was going to disturb her, I knocked on the door.

"Enter." Ahsoka calls from inside. I walk in and sit across from her. I place the lightsaber in front of me and take a meditative position before talking.

"You need to find better hiding spots if you want Morae to watch my training in secret. Or did you expect me to find her?" I ask. Ahsoka grins.

"I think you already know the answer. But I want to ask, why do you have an interest in Morae and her family?" Ahsoka questions.

"Because they are the key to how I got here, and how to go to different timelines." I answer. "They are the creators of that realm."

"That is understandable, considering how powerful they are." Ahsoka says.

"Yeah, but I also am worried about Rex." I say. Ahsoka opens her eyes and looks at me concerned.

"Why are you worried?" She asks.

"Because me being here could change things. I just don't want it to be something that could harm the rebels, including Rex, Wolffe and Gregor. I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened because of my presence." I elaborate.

"When the time comes, we will know. For now, you need to rest. I will wake you if something comes up." She says. I lie down in my bunk and begin to fall asleep. "Sleep well Curtis." She whispers with a smile.

– **I may try to combine Force Unleashed into all of this, as shown in one of the scenes in the first post for the story. But it may be a while.**

 **OK, that's chapter 2. I want to ask, what do you guys want, AhsokaxVex or AcexVex? Originally, the story was going to be the first one, but things change. Anyway, comment favourite and give some ideas. Nut Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Vex did not take part during the siege of Lothal, so we move to the next mission.**

Since the incident that claimed our command ship, everyone has been on edge. Currently we are in the middle of a meeting to discuss what our next move will be.

"We need to establish a base. But none of our potential bases have the tactical advantage to protect what is left of our fleet." Hera points out.

"I may have a solution. I know a commander from the Clone Wars who has a vast knowledge of the Outer Rim. And his military expertise would prove extremely useful." Ahsoka cryptically implies.

"Where do we find this 'Commander'?" Sato asks with a heavy accent.

"That's the problem; I lost contact with him some time ago. But I have a few leads." Ahsoka says.

"Leave it to us Ahsoka." Hera says proudly.

"I think I will tag along for this assignment." I appear beside Ahsoka, and whisper to her, "I am going to need one of your lightsabers." She discretely passes one over to me.

"I will meet you at the ghost with the tool to find him." Ahsoka walks off.

When Ahsoka arrives at the Ghost, she brings in an old Droid Head.

"Is that a tactical droid?" Kanan asks.

"These droids were excellent at finding things. Found my master and me a few times when we didn't want to be found. The last I heard, my friend was in the Seelos System. And Kanan, when you find him, you must trust him." She finishes sternly.

"If he is as good as you say, how can we afford not to?" Kanan replies.

"Trust him." Ahsoka says once more before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Ezra asks.

"I have no idea." Kanan answers. All the while, I stay silent. Once we reach Seelos, Sabine plugs in the Tactical Droid. I buzzes and the crew are unsure about what it is doing.

"I think its scanning for something." Sabine says.

"7567, 7567, 7567," The droid starts emitting a signal.

"Its got something, lets see what it is." Sabine says, piloting the ghost in the direction the droid was somehow 'pointing' to.

"That's an old Republic tank, from the Clone Wars." Kanan whispers to himself, his features becoming angry. The walker stops as the Phantom lands **(Yes I missed a small part, will fix that in the whole story edit.)**.

"Before we leave, I need your Kyber Crystals Ezra, Kanan." I say suddenly. But the look I gave was enough of a reason for the two to give them up, or at least one anyway. Kanan tried to pull a fast one, and although I did nothing about it, it didn't go unnoticed. When we walked out of the Phantom, we waited for Ahsoka's friend. The door of the modified walker opened and three aged men walked out.

"What do you want?" The lead one asked.

"We are looking for someone!" Ezra called back.

"Well that's too bad, there's no one out here!" The man replied.

"Hey, does the number 7567 mean anything to you?" Ezra asks.

"What did you just say?" The two other men quickly readied their weapons.

"I said 7567?" Ezra repeats.

"Well that's my birth number!" The man replies.

"Birth number?" Ezra says to himself

"They're Clones!" Kanan called out igniting his lightsaber. Faster than lightning, I ignite the one Ahsoka gave me and hold it to his neck.

"Don't even try Jarrus, or I will have to cut you down!" I call out so the clones could hear.

"Jedi!" the Clone with a cybernetic eye yells. As he tries to aim his rifle, the lead clone holds it down. "But the Jedi…" The clone begins to protest.

"They weren't the ones to betray us, remember Wolffe." The lead clone calms his brother. "Sorry, Wolffe has a conflicting memory, and besides, we haven't seen Jedi in… well, its been a while."

Both Kanan and I deactivate our lightsabers.

"Ahsoka sends her regards Rex, but unfortunately, she had a mission to do, so she sent us." I say.

"Ahsoka Tano, Hah, I fought with Commander Tano from the Battle of Christophsis to the Siege of Mandalore, and a friend of hers, is a friend of mine." Rex says cheerfully, "Meet Commanders Wolffe," he gestures to the clone to his right, "And Gregor." He gestures to the clone on his left, who has a crazed look in his eyes. "My names Rex, Captain," He stands at attention, "501st Clone Battalion, we served under General Skywalker and Commander Tano during the war." He finished and gestures for us to come inside.

"I think I will stay out on the 'balconies' for now Rex, but when you guys are finished, I need to ask you something in private." I say to Rex, while handing Ezra's Crystal back to him.

"I will meet you there then." Rex acknowledges. Once they finish, we fly the Phantom up to the makeshift landing pad, and get the walker going, to keep ahead of the sandstorm behind us. While viewing the scenery, Rex comes up behind me.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rex asks.

"What do you know about dimensional travel?" I ask only for him to shake his head.

"You would not have brought it up if it wasn't possible, but I never believed it possible."

"I am living proof of it Rex, you and Ahsoka are the only ones who know this. But you should know we are going to have company, thanks to Wolffe." I begin. Rex looks unsurprised.

"What did he do?" Rex asks calmly.

"He alerted the Empire of us, but he only wants the best for you and Gregor. But when it is proven, don't act expecting, because the timeline will change, and I may not be able to hide my secret, which will cause a large problem for other dimensions. Also, he kept messages from Ahsoka hidden from you because he believed it would be better that way." I finish. Rex looks hurt but I can sense he understands Wolffe's position.

"What does the Empire send after us?" Rex asks.

"Three AT-AT Walkers, and I can try to sample some of their armour for the rebellion. But when Ezra convinces Kanan to come back and help you, join the rebellion, because I want to keep this timeline as close to normal as possible." I explain.

"I can do that." Rex grins, happy that he can help someone again.

"Also, what do you know of General Kota and his whereabouts?" I ask, knowing that if Kota exists now, his fleet likely will too.

"No, but I have a feeling you have a few ideas?" Rex quips.

"Yes, but it is not for another several months yet, so we have to wait." I say. "You should head back, events will be in motion shortly." I give Rex a quick salute, and head off to join the rest of the crew.

 **(Events up to the end of 'Relics' episode have no change, will add the details later)**

Walking to Ahsoka's location with Rex makes me feel ecstatic. This moment is one of the few times that Ahsoka gets emotional. and it is one of the important parts for the bonding of Ahsoka and the rest of the Spectres.

"You got older." Rex says with a chuckle

"Had to happen sometimes Rex." Ahsoka retorts, and throws her arms around Rex for an embrace.

"Thank you, for trusting my friend." Ahsoka says to Kanan.

"It wasn't easy," Kanan tries to be humorous.

"Nothing of value ever is." I say before Ahsoka could, making her smile.


	5. Authors Note

**OK, before I post the next chapter later today, I need to say, there will be a massive time gap. Do not rage on me please, I did say that until the storyline is done, it will be short and simple. For this to work, I need to speed things up and get into the clone wars part. Next Chapter will be during the season 2 finale, and it will include the scene of Ahsoka being saved by Ezra. For now, Nut Out**


	6. Chapter 5

**For now, I will be skipping to the end part just to get the story moving. Vex will be more powerful due to training within the time gap, but just humour me.**

"No." Ezra says aloud in shock. "Ahsoka!" the younger version of him calls out, only to be pushed back by Ahsoka. "It can't be." Ezra still couldn't believe it. "NO! NO!" The other Ezra is blocked out as the temple closes. Ahsoka deflects a few blows, but she soon deactivates her lightsabers and rolls a few meters away before reactivating them, while Vex seems to be just watching for something. Ezra stands paralysed; he doesn't understand why he is seeing this. The convor squawks at him, telling him to intervene, but Ezra doesn't understand it. "What? What can I do?" He replies hopelessly. Ezra begins to worry as Ahsoka is being pushed down. The temple begins to explode, and Ahsoka pushes Vader away by a few meters, then reversing her grip, she impales the floor, which causes it to crack.

Vex runs next to Ahsoka and calls out.

"EZRA! PULL US BOTH THROUGH! NOW!"As Vader is about to strike them down, Ezra grabs both of their shoulders and drags them through the portal, just as the temple shatters, and his vision goes black.

He wakes to the convor squawking at him. He looks across and sees Ahsoka slowing getting up, but no sign of Vex.

"Ahsoka?" He asks.

"Ezra?" She asks as she realises he is older than just minutes before, "You look… Wait, what happened? Where am I?" She asks concerned.

"You were fighting Vader and just before he was able to strike us down, Ezra saved us, which means that's now three people whom you owe your life to Ahsoka." I answer, walking over from one of the paths, while the convor flies on to my outstretched arm.

"Why didn't you try to do anything Vex?" Ezra asks annoyed.

"Because this was fated to happen, and if I intervened, you would never have been brought here, and I would not be able to return here, to my home away from home." I say.

"So this is what you were talking about?" Ahsoka asks amazed.

"Yes." Is all I reply. As we walk around, I mention to them both, "With events that happen to you both, I cannot stay, I will be going to the Clone Wars. I wish you both good luck, and may the force be with you." I bid them farewell. Once we part ways, I begin following my instincts, and stop at a circular portal. Using the force to activate it, I view where it will lead. Christophsis. Jumping through the portal, my next adventure begins.

 **Ok, I know its short, but I am going to be trying to start a new business. So if I don't manage to get another chapter today, I cant get it finished until mid next week. I wish you all a happy week and weekend. Nut Out.**


	7. Chapter 6

Christophsis, not the best place to join in the war. Especially without a functioning lightsaber. **(Will Explain at end)** The weapon idea isn't a problem, I could just ask a clone trooper once I prove myself to be an ally. Walking over to the Command Post, I get stopped by two ranked troopers, or, to be precise, Rex and Cody.

"Sorry, you cannot see the generals right now." Cody says to me.

"Even if I can use the force?" I ask.

"And I'm Jabba the Hutt." Cody remarks.

"Uh, Cody, I think he is serious." Rex warns. To which I send a mental question of whether I can levitate Cody. Rex gives me a subtle nod, so I levitate Cody.

"Whoa," Cody becomes concerned that I am levitating him. "Uhhh, yeah, you can go see the generals." He says uneasily. I gently place him back on the ground and head off to them.

"You need to learn when people are serious Cody, or it will be the death of you." Rex says.

"Generals." I greet them, to their confusion.

"Who are you?" Anakin asks rashly.

"Ask Cody, whom I just levitated." I state simply, to which the two force users look at each other with curiosity.

"You realise that wasn't the best thing to do, considering he has to report to the Jedi council." Obi-Wan says, amused.

"I did say I was force sensitive, but he just said he was Jabba, and considering the mental question I sent Rex, and he said I could. So I did have permission." I say. Anakin tries not to laugh, while Obi-Wan just rolls his eyes. "I should probably say too, I won't join the Jedi themselves, but I will participate in the war." This shocks both of them.

"You realise that would be unlikely." Anakin says solemnly.

"I know how to deal with people like Windu, and Yoda would understand my reasoning after I have a private meeting with him." I say, "I'll also give Windu a piece of my mind in your honour Anakin." I say with a smirk. But our conversation is interrupted by troopers shouting about enemy forces attacking.

"Ugh, I told you the victory was too easy, we never should have sent the ship back for supplies!" Obi-Wan begins the short argument.

"Well, it wasn't my idea to send the ship back!" Anakin retorts.

"Troopers! Get into positions!" I yell at the troops, who are too excited for the battle to realise that I was the one who ordered it. Anakin and Obi-Wan look at me with confusion. "Fighting will cause defeat, now until I fix my lightsaber, you lot need to hold them off!" I shout at them, flaring my aura, which makes them get into action.

"Rex, you and your men follow me!" Anakin calls to his second in command.

"Cody, battle stations!" Obi-Wan calls to his. I just think to myself how this is going to be the death of me. I walk over to R2 and motion for him to follow me. Along the way, he asks me what I am. I answer him truthfully.

"I am someone who is not of this realm. But that is all I can say at the moment. Do you have anything that could help me repair this?" I ask him, holding out Ezra's broken lightsaber parts. Thankfully, the droid had enough pieces to get the blaster attachment working, but I would have to fix the plasma emitters when I get to the temple. With what I had, I go to join the clones. However, by the time I got there, the droids were retreating. I walk over to Rex, and whisper close to him.

"This isn't the end; keep the men ready for more waves." Rex nods in reply as I then hear the sound of a shuttle passing overhead. 'Ahsoka' I think to myself. Once everyone meets the new padawan, and the transmission to the council is made, we head off to plan our next strategy. Not long after, Rex and Ahsoka return with news of a shield generator giving cover to the droids.

"You were right Vex, there were more coming." Rex says to me.

"This is exactly what was nagging at me, I had seen a shield generator on my way to you, but I expected them to have used it already." I say half truthfully, so that the Jedi wouldn't know how I really knew. "Obi-Wan, the clones and I will defend the cannons." I say, pulling out my lightsaber-blaster. Anakin looks at the weapon curiously. "No, the lightsaber isn't working, I can only use the blaster attachment, but it should be all I need for now." I say to the curious man. "Rex, would you mind having you and your troops under my command for a temporary period of time?" I ask the veteran.

"It would be an interesting experience, but I would be honoured." Rex salutes me.

"Good, we need to set up a defensive perimeter just by the buildings, but ill leave the formation up to you Captain, I trust your judgement." I say to Rex, and he gets to work. "Anakin, you and your padawan will need to find a way to disable that shield, because we can't hold out for long without our cannons." I say, and so those two were off. Before out of reach, I sent Ahsoka a mental question of where I can meet her in private once we return to the temple. She replied with the location of the meditation gardens. Obi-Wan, you get your men into position behind Rex, give us cover fire, but try to avoid any friendly fire casualties, we cannot afford it." I say to Kenobi. Now, we wait for the droids.

 **A/N – I will finish the cliff-hanger of this chapter once the story basis is complete, I do apologise for the fact that any chapter I release today will be rushed, and therefore not my best work, but I want to get as much done as possible while I can. Nut Out.**


	8. Chapter 7

Once we arrived at the temple, I was overloaded by mental shielding to the extremes. No wonder Anakin becomes a Sith in the future, I really don't blame him. But I need to focus on what I will say to the council. I become so occupied in thought I nearly didn't notice when we were told to enter. As I enter and stand in front of them all, I can sense their discomfort of my presence.

"An interesting discovery, this is." Yoda begins.

"I may be interesting to you Yoda, but where I am from, I am called crazy and delusional, so I thank you for having a different opinion of me." I say sincerely. "But before we continue, can I ask all of you something?" All the masters nod in acceptance. "Why do you try to be almost devoid of all emotion? The code says to be compassionate, but not form attachment right? That is impossible. Attachment is compassion, love and emotion as a whole, so most of you choose to act like droids. Its really disturbing." I begin. "But what annoys me the most? The fact that you believe emotions are the dark side. That's absolute bullshit. It is about how you act with emotions that determines good or evil. Anakin is a good example. He is full of emotion, but he doesn't let it control him. That is what the code should say. And for these reasons, I will not be a Jedi, but also, I will not be sith either. I will forge my own path, but I will help you in this war. What this war leads to is where I am needed most, so I will be there." I say, leaving at least half of the council with mouths agape. "Yoda, I would like to request a meeting with you, and Master Rahm Kota for tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I have somewhere to be." I finish as I walk off.

As I enter the meditation gardens, I notice Ahsoka near the waterfall, waiting.

"Ahsoka" I call to her. As she turns her head, she smiles at me.

"I was wondering where you were" Ahsoka says to me.

"Sorry, I was going off my nut at the council, they have some stupid views." I say, causing Ahsoka to giggle. "I wanted to talk to you about training. The Jedi have some views that can be overlooked, such as emotion, and if you like I can teach you how to control them." I say, trying not to sound like a sith at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka as confused.

"I mean that you could have emotion, but not fall to darkness, and unlock new abilities." I explain.

"But you don't have a working lightsaber, so how would we train?" She asks.

"With my memories. I have been through a lot of experiences that some people have committed suicide over." I say, shocking her. "The only reason I got through is because of a friend, and you will need one for yourself as well, and I can help you." I say.

"I would love to have you as a friend Vex." She says with a smile.

"Thank you. Now, I have to go see Anakin, would you like to join me?" I ask.

"I may as well, besides I need to talk with him too." She say, both of us get up and begin to walk to Anakin's room. While walking, I tell her about some of the good experiences in my life, such as learning how to shoot a gun, and training in Kendo as well as self-taught sword combat. Before long, we arrive at Anakin's room and we knock.

"Enter" Anakin calls out. Therefore, we enter.

"Master" Ahsoka greets.

"Anakin." I bow my head as a sign of respect, and Anakin returns the gesture. "For tonight, would I be able to sleep here?" I ask him.

"I don't see why not." Anakin says, tinkering with his lightsaber, giving me an idea. I through my lightsaber at him, he catches it and looks at me curiously.

"Impress me with some modifying. Just don't change the primary emitters; they are more advanced than most currently." I say, earning a grin from him.

"Master, would it be alright for Vex to teach me how to control my emotions?" Ahsoka asks.

"Wait, you can do that Vex?" Anakin stops and asks.

"If you need some help as well Anakin, I'll be happy to teach you as well, but it will be separate from Ahsoka, as more than one student can cause emotional stress on each other." I say.

"It would be most appreciated Vex." Anakin says.

"But I need to go to sleep, wake me if you get a mission that I can tag along with." I say, taking the couch, much to the surprise of Anakin and Ahsoka.

 **OK, the beginning of the End of Star Wars Canon. HOORAY! I have recently decided I will change some things in the timeline, but they will come and haunt me in later stories. Hope you enjoy the chapters so far today. Nut Out**


	9. Something More, Part 1

**A/N For now, we go to Jedi Crash. Enjoy.**

Aayla was concerned. Not just for herself, but her men. Hundreds dying by the second. And she was unable to do anything. It hurt knowing that you cannot help the lives of your men. But relief washed over her when a ship entered orbit.

"Skywalker has arrived" her second In command, Commander Bly, called out, with renewed hope.

"And none too soon. We are entering the atmosphere!" She called, motioning for her men to come with her. At last, her hope renewed and energy restored, she can finally do something.

I hate gunships. They have so much armour, yet they are so weak. IT MAKES NO SENSE! Before I can continue my rant in my head, Anakin puts his hand on my shoulder and passes me my newly modified handle.

"I lengthened the grip and added a few more plasma emitters to the blaster attachment, giving it more power." Anakin says, causing me to grin like a child with a new toy.

"Thanks, I'll make good use of this." I say to Anakin. When the ship violently rocks next, the force screams at me about danger. "EVERYONE HOLD ON!" I shout while catching the pilot and helping him into the hold with the rest of us.

"I'm getting on that ship!" Anakin calls out, jumping out and riding on a rocket droid down to the ship. I use the force to create a shield around everyone in the hold as we crash. Ahsoka and I exit first, with our lightsabers ignited, and followed by Rex and the other troops. We eventually catch up with Anakin just as we pushes a droid into a column of others, opening a path to Aayla.

"Good to see you Skywalker, now how do you plan to get us out of this mess?" Aayla both greets and asks.

"Well, I have a ship docking in the lower hanger, as we speak." He answers. Both Aayla and Anakin move in sync, if you didn't believe in the force, you would call this a relationship.

As we are about to board the ship. Anakin and I stop and look back. "TOO LATE!" I call out as both Anakin and I push the others to safety, but when Anakin closes the door, I shout. "NO DON'T!" but it was too late and I wasn't able to shield either of us enough to protect us from the blast. My vision becomes blurred and I try to get to Anakin, but I pass out before I reach him.

 **(Will add other perspectives later)**

When I awoke, I was in the medical wing, and even though I was injured, I knew what was about to happen. Calling on both sides of the force, I shield Anakin, and myself, just enough to move him as the ship crashes, without faltering. I walk by a shocked Aayla and Ahsoka, pushing open the hatch and hauling Anakin out. Just as everyone escapes, the ship explodes, and I collapse on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Note to self, only use that state when in dire emergency." I say aloud. Ahsoka rushes over to me and hugs me. "I'm fine 'Soka, I'm fine." I comfort her. Aayla walks over to me with a question in her eyes. "No, I didn't know I could do that. But I guess it healed me at an accelerated rate, because I feel fine, other than a bit tired from that state." I answer.

"Unfortunately, Anakin is in a bad condition right now. We need to find someone who can help him." Aayla says.

"I know where some locals are. I've been on this planet before; you guys need to watch over Anakin." I say to everyone. "And be careful of giant birds. They will try to kill you. I will be back in no time." I say, walking off.

 **(More Perspectives Later)**

I reach the village in the early morning, like in the original timeline.

"Tee Watt Kaa!" I call out to the village elder. And, just as I expected, he came to me.

"What do you want Jedi, you will likely ruin the little peace we have here!" He spits the words out.

"I do not serve the Jedi, nor the Sith, but a Jedi I do work with is dying and we need your help. I know you have a few healers, I just need one, and if you would like, I will leave my lightsaber here to show I mean no harm." I negotiate.

"I cannot ignore a plea for help, I will send my son, Wag Too, he can help." He says, as Wag Too approaches me.

"Thank you, we will be back in no time." I say as we run back to the ship. When we arrive, we notice the group being attacked by those 'Giant Birds' as I called them. "They never listen," I say to Wag Too, while I freeze the creatures in place with the force, and push them into the ship, knocking them out. "Sorry we took so long, but we are a good 20 klicks away from the village, so we will only get there by nightfall with Anakin." I say, "Thank you Wag Too."

"No problem." He replies cheerfully. When we get back to the village, all the Lurmen crowd around Anakin, curious about the Jedi.

"Uh, Snips?" Anakin calls out nervously. I just laugh.

"Give him some space, he will need it." Wag Too says, breaking up the crowd.

I find Ahsoka up on a small mound, watching the sunset. I sit down next to her.

"I notice that you hugged me, and not only that, but I felt you really were concerned. What are your feelings for me Ahsoka? Not just because it will help modify your emotional training, but so I know how to respond when you do these things." I say.

"I Like you a lot, but I don't know if its more or not." Ahsoka says.

"Would you protect me at the expense of your own life? Would you be there for me when no one else is? And would you disobey the code for my safety?" I ask

"Yes to all the above" Ahsoka says without hesitation. I hold her chin and turn her head to face me, and I kiss her on the lips.

"Then you love me, and I love you." I say, embracing Ahsoka, and staying by her for the rest of the night.


	10. Something More, Part 2

I awake beside Ahsoka, who is still sleeping, using my body warmth. I don't want to wake her, but I need to go prepare for the separatists. I gently nudge her awake.

"Morning." She says, still half asleep.

"Morning, sadly I have to go prepare something for our approaching visitors." I say.

"Separatists?" She asks, now fully awake.

"I can sense them in orbit. Don't ask why, but I am more attuned in the morning. But I have to go set up a defensive barrier of pods. I need you guys to go and hide in the long grasses, I am able to keep my self hidden from droids, so I will stay here and make sure the villagers are safe. I will see you soon." I say, kissing her forehead. As I get up, I check my internal body clock, and estimate that I have about 10 minutes to set up the barrier. I get about halfway through the pod barrier before Wag Too asks what I'm doing. "The separatists will be arriving, you need to pressure your father to help the Jedi once they have left for the first time. I have told Ahsoka that the droids are coming, but I need you to get your father to agree to have you help them hide. I will be fine here, as I can hide myself from droids, and the leaders never look themselves. Now go, quickly." I urge him.

I finish with 2 minutes to spare, and I go into hiding. When the droids get close, I use the force to change what they can see. Once the separatists leave, I head over to Tee Watt Kaa.

"You know that the Separatists had no way of knowing the Jedi had crashed here. But you should be grateful that they are, because knowing the kinds of people the Separatists are, they will be back, and considering how far out this planet is, they are likely testing a new weapon." I explain, hoping the fact I don't serve the Jedi themselves.

"I trust your judgement more than I trust the others. But we have no way of defending ourselves." He tries to say he needs help.

"The droids will be no problem, at least those yellowish ones. They are so stupid that you can defeat them by tripping them, and throwing this at them. And if they do have a new weapon, I will take care of it. And knowing the Jedi, if they find out about it, they will come back and help whether your people like it or not, because it is part of their code." I explain.

"Thank you, for helping us, and showing us a way to defend ourselves." He gestures to the pods.

"If anything, would it be ok if I take a pod, to grow my own tree? I would like to see what it could do for what is coming in the future." I say, and Tee Watt Kaa realises why I say I am no Jedi.

"They are destroyed aren't they?" He says solemnly, referring to the Jedi.

"That is what I know from my realm, but I want to see what I can change. If anything, I want the order to look past their current narrow views." I say. "If it doesn't work, and the 'Empire' is born, contact me, and I will help your people." I say.

The next day, a Separatist shuttle visits us, and as the Lurmen are about to gather weapons, I call to them. "Don't bother, it's the Jedi." Once the shuttle lands, Aayla walks out warning the Lurmen. Tee Watt Kaa then steps forward.

"We will fight with you, this is our home, we have the right to defend it." He says proudly.

"I had a little chat with him. And considering most of the droids will be B1's the Lurmen can help quite a bit. But take out the Super Battle Droids first, as they are going to be the biggest problem." I say. "Leave the weapon to me."

"How did you know about the weapon?" Aayla asks.

"This planet is very remote. For the Seppies to be here, they likely have a new weapon. Simple analysing." I say.

"Well, we can protect the place from the weapon for some time, we brought shield generators." Ahsoka says, while Rex and Bly bring them out.

"Put them behind cover, they will have more protection. When I rush the weapon, ill destroy what supers I can, but I will have to leave the rest to you." I say. It isn't long before the Seppies attack, and I rush for the 'Defoliator'. When I am about three quarters of the way to the Defoliator, I find myself surrounded by at least 200 droids. Tapping into the force, I pull as much ambient force energy as I can, into myself, and with a bloodcurdling roar, I unleashed a massive pulse of pure energy, disintegrating all the droids. As I walk up to the weapon, I push the Neimoidian away and crush the modified tank with the force.

"Ah, I'll be defoliated." The Neimoidian cried, as I levitated him. I talked through my comlink to Ahsoka. "The weapon is down. Finish off those droids."

Once the droids had been disposed of, we went back to Tee Watt Kaa to thank him for his support.

"It should be Vex that you thank, he is the one who convinced me to help. But I still wonder, at what cost will this war end." He finishes as the Resolute drops out of hyperspace.

In my room, I wait for Ahsoka to continue training. The door eventually opens, but instead of Ahsoka, its Anakin.

"I have a feeling I know what this is about Anakin, and I don't blame you for coming to question me about it." I say.

"I say you and Ahsoka kiss. To say im surprised would be lying, and I don't discourage your relationship. But what I want to know, is how you actually knew about the Defoliator." Anakin asks.

"Because where I come from, you are not real. You are characters in a story, which I am attempting to change for the better." I answer.

"Did Tee Watt Kaa know?" He asks, referring to what the Lurmen said before they left.

"I slipped up in my wording, and he guessed the rest." I say, disappointed in myself for letting it happen.

"I don't want to know what happens in the future unless it concerns me or my padawan." He says, ready to leave.

"Don't trust Palpatine." I say. "His promises are empty."

"He is not who he says he is, is he?" Anakin asks.

"You cannot tell the Jedi, or they will be destroyed, along with Ahsoka." I warn him. "All I can ask is you come to me with conflicted feeling concerning him."

"Thank you, for at least warning me, I know most people in the order wouldn't." He says.

"I am just trying to be cautious of what you may become in the future, if you are given certain knowledge. But I know what you mean, and that is why I told you. I wouldn't want that kind of pain on anyone, not even the Dooku, may the force be with you Anakin." I finish

"And with you Vex."


	11. Chapter 10

Of all the things I could have forgotten, it just had to be the fucking Brain Worms. The whole experience could have been avoided if I had just remembered about them! Of course, once I did remember, we disposed of them very quick. But it still could have been avoided. I lay down on my bed and think of why I didn't remember about it. Did the force play a part in it? Is it because it was the one episode I hated most? I don't know. My thoughts are interrupted by Ahsoka walking in. She has recovered enough to come to me, but I can still see her shivering.

"Come over to me 'Soka, I still don't understand why people don't like the cold." I say, trying to avoid more talk about the worms.

"Its not the cold that is bothering me." She says.

"I see," I understand what she means. It seems I am not the only one suffering from those blasted critters. I gesture for her to lie down with me, and she snuggles up close.

"I don't think I will be able to get the image of those things out of my head for some time." She says with a shiver.

"I'm more concerned about why I didn't remember about them." I say. "Considering how close we are, I should have remembered." I say, feeling guilty over the whole ordeal.

"Don't keep beating yourself up about it Curt, everyone makes mistakes." She tries to comfort me.

"Its not the fact that I could have stopped it that is bothering me the most, its why I forgot in the first place. This even had been ingrained into my mind since I first saw what would happen, I knew every detail. But I still forgot." I explain.

"Maybe this was something that needed to happen, and the Force stopped you from being able to intervene instantly." She says, trying to help me find a solution.

"I don't know, but that's the best lead I have, and if it is for Barriss and her development, it makes me worry of something that will happen in the future." I say. "Lets sleep for now, if you have nightmares, just give me a ping." I say, falling asleep in just a few seconds.

"Goodnight, Curtis." Ahsoka says softly, holding me close.

 **A/N – Tried to make a short intermission for just after the Brain worm invasion, which I will add into this chapter later on. Nut Out.**


	12. Moris Arc part 1

**A/N – Straight to the Mortis Arc now. This will probably take some time for me to perfect, so updates may take a while.**

Space was pulled back into reality as we exited hyperspace. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and I were searching for the origins of a Jedi distress signal, that was last used over two thousand years ago. Anakin called Rex after we found no sign of him. But Rex says he is at the coordinates, just like us, but we aren't being picked up by their scanners.

"This is getting interesting." Obi-Wan mused. The communication signal with Rex began to distort, shortly fizzling out, and moments later, the rest of the ships power. While listening to the force, I noticed something.

"There is something there. Something big. I believe the signal is coming from there." I say ominously.

"I take it you mean that crystal shaped thingy, about the size of a planet?" Ahsoka asks, not fully registering what she just said. "Wait, WHAT?" she says, after realising. The power soon is restored throughout the ship.

"Yep, and that, my friends, is what would be calling to us through the force." I say in an overly chipper voice.

"You sound happier than normal, what aren't you telling us?" Obi-Wan asks, reining in my parade.

"What determines Skywalker's fate." I say. "And my way home."

"Home?" all three of them ask incredulously. But before the conversation can continue, the ship is jerked violently.

"It's pulling us in, hang on." I say. As the crystalloid opens, we all lose consciousness. When we awake, we find ourselves in a beautiful force enriched area. But what is confusing, is the ship is safely landed.

"Where are we? And who landed the ship?" Anakin asks.

"We are on the artificial planet of Mortis, and the force is what brought us here safely." I answer.

"I'm still curious as to how you know this Vex?" Obi-Wan asks. Making it harder to explain in the moment.

"Because, this is the entrance to a World between Worlds. However, I am the only one to be able to access that place." I say, as I lower the ramp and step outside the ship. The other three are awestruck by the scenery of this place.

"Are you the One?" a voice calls to Anakin.

"Wha… Did anyone hear that?" Anakin asks to all of us.

"No." Both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan reply.

"Morae." I state.

"What?" Anakin asks.

"He means me." The Daughter, or Morae, says, for everyone to hear.

"It's nice to meet you in your human-ish form this time Morae." I say, bowing my head as a sign of respect.

"Vex, good to see you survived this long, especially with what little training you have had." She states. "But that is for another time, we must go to Father." She changes the topic swiftly.

"Don't ask. Any of you." I say to the others. "Now come on, unless you want to be killed by force storms during the night, I suggest you follow her." I motivate them with threats.

By the time we reach a cave for shelter, we are all exhausted.

"Take some time off, all of you, I can keep watch with Morae." I state, knowing the visions to come. Once they are all asleep, I look toward Morae. "Are you able to teach me how to access the world between worlds? Or will I have to wait until we reach the Father?" I ask.

"Father will have all the answers that you seek, and he will likely give you some experience sharing, though it may be slightly painful." She says.

"I've dealt with a lot of bullshit in my lifetime, I can handle it." I say, trying to give a façade of toughness. "But is there any way to stop what happens to Ahsoka? I don't want to witness what she does." I ask.

"Time here on Mortis is different to everywhere else. While different people can enter, the events that are meant to take place will happen. You will likely have to deal with Vader in the future, no matter what you do to try and avoid it." She says.

"Then what can I change? If not Anakin's future, what is there for me to change?" I ask, beginning to think my efforts are in vain.

"When you get the chance, look through all choices in this realm, and what each action will bring. Only with patience and perseverance, can you hope to make a difference." She says.

The next day, we continue our journey. Suddenly, we hear the movement of rocks above us.

"Look out!" Anakin shouts, pushing Morae out of harm's way, with only me being on the same side as him.

"Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, go back to where the ship was, and try to find some shelter. The storms here are deadly." I say through my comlink. As I turn around I watch as Anakin is told off by Morae.

"It is forbidden for you to touch me!" She raises her voice slightly.

"Sorry, I was just saving your life." Anakin retorts.

"She is almost immortal, Anakin, although, they should probably have been told that Morae." I say. "But if I had to guess, I would say this was your brother's work?" I ask.

"Yes. You are in danger. Stay here, I will be back." She says. Once she is no-longer in view I whisper to Anakin.

"You know she won't be coming back, we better go find the Father ourselves."

"Good idea." He agrees, as we begin our journey.

As we run up the steps to the monastery, I notice the force feels pure. Not one sided like in the presence of Jedi or Sith. As we walk inside, there are three statues. The left one is the Daughter in Beast form, the right, the son in the same form, and in the middle, a 'T' Shape, holing two spheres with the force. Along the pathway, I notice small, unusable portals from the world between worlds. Sitting in front of the middle statue, is the Father. As Anakin and I sit in front of him, he opens his eyes.

" **Welcome my friends."** He greets us in a distorted voice.

"What is it you want from me?" Anakin asks impatiently.

" **To learn the truth about who you really are. One that you may have known all along. One you must believe, in order to fulfil your destiny."** He says cryptically.

"Enough with the riddles, Old Man. Tell me what's going on here." Anakin says. I stifle a laugh at his nickname for the Father.

" **As you can see, there is nowhere else to go. It is late, you will be my guests tonight."** He says.

"You will be fine Anakin, besides, I am staying with the Father to meditate. There are things that I need to learn from him." I say. Once he enters his room, both the Father and I sit down and meditate. For me, it is watching over Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, in my ethereal form. In the cave, Ahsoka is sound asleep, while Obi-Wan is beginning to nod off. Suddenly, sensing a presence, which is not mine, Obi-Wan looks over to Ahsoka.

" _Obi-Wan, have you done as I asked? Have you trained the boy?"_ Qui-Gon's force ghost asks him.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan begins, igniting his lightsaber, unsure of what was in front of him. "How are you here?" he asks.

" _I am here because you are here."_ He replies in his normal, cryptic ways.

"I don't understand. What is this place?" Obi-Wan stutters.

" _One unlike any other. A conduit for the_ _entire_ _force."_ Qui-Gon explains. _"But you could always just ask our resident know-it-all"_ He says, pointing to me.

"You're not dead too are you?" Obi-Wan asks worried.

"Oh no. Not yet at least. We made it to the Father, but I am more worried about you two. Considering you met the Son." I say. When I finished, Qui-Gon had already disappeared. "Damn sneaky bastard, I had questions for him." I say, annoyed.

"He always was good with that." Obi-Wan chuckles.

"I want to let you know, I may not be around for some time. Tell Ahsoka that I love her, and that I will return within a few months. I wish you luck, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." I say, disappearing. Once I re-enter my own body, Anakin has his lightsaber pointed at the Father. "Bad idea, Skywalker." I say. And to prove my point, the Father uses the force to return the blade to its hilt.

" **We will talk in one moment Anakin, considering Vex will be leaving this realm shortly."** The Father says.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asks confused and wary.

"I don't come from your universe Anakin, I know everything that is going to happen, and I cannot do much to change it. So I will be momentarily leaving to a different universe. But I need the Father to teach me how." I explain. "I promise that I will return, but you must make sure that I am not remembered until my return." I say.

" **I can do that."** The Father says. He then touches my forehead, giving me the knowledge to open a portal to the World between Worlds, and to have a subspace pocket. **"Your sub-space pocket has a few things that will prove useful, but for now, goodbye, Jedi Grandmaster Vex."** The Father bids me farewell, and I leave to the next world.


	13. The New World

**A/N – Probably should have explained earlier that the Mortis part two wont exactly be on Mortis. Other than that, We are going to go to the HTTYD Universe for a while. This will likely be for until the final of Race to the Edge. Also, The Father gave Vex the knowledge to give life to those already dead. Enjoy.**

The other side of the portal sees me in the forests of Berk. Already knowing what is going to happen should be as the normal movie. Or at least, that was until I noticed the form of a baby Night Fury near the bushes. It looked dead, which hurt me a lot, considering I love animals. Suddenly, my mind wanders to giving it a new life. I realise that, although I forgot to ask, the Father gave me the power to revive the dead. Gently placing my hand over the dragon, I concentrate on the life forces in the forest, and harness them into the body of the dragon. AS it wakes, it seems to know that I just saved him from eternal sleep, and nuzzles into me hand, a bond of life debt. Although that wasn't how I wanted to have a dragon trust me, it was a start. I can hear war horns in the distance, telling me of the dragon raid. I wait in the bushes with my new friend.

After what feels like forever, I see a black distortion trailing over the sky. 'Toothless' I realise. As I begin to run toward the place he was downed, with my dragon on my shoulder, I hear a loud scream. It was Hiccup, being chased by the nightmare. Ignoring it, I continue to search for the edge of the cove.

Once I arrive at the place where Toothless' form laid, I notice the lack of a heart-beat. 'So that is how this world was going to play, huh?' I think to myself. Just as I did with the baby Night Fury, I place my hand over the body, and focus on the life forces. Before you could blink, Toothless was once again alive.

"Easy there, I don't want to hurt you." I say, as Toothless growls at my presence. "But I cannot free you, as that will be done by another." I explain. I think he understood, because he stopped growling, but I cannot be sure. As I left to the actual inside of the cove, my own dragon hopped off of me and went to find a place to lay down and sleep. I find a small place for me to lay down as well. A thought occurs to me, and I open my Sub-Space pocket, and I find a small sleeping roll. After placing it down, I set up my small camp.

Within a few hours later, Toothless decides to 'Drop' in. literally. After he notices its just me, he goes about is business, trying to escape. Not long later, I sense the presence of Hiccup, looking for the dragon. I think to myself, 'Lets see what I can change in this universe.'. As he spots Toothless, I decide to sneak up next to him.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask, loud enough for Toothless to hear, making him curious, not only about me, but why the boy who freed him came back. Hiccup, drops his charcoal pencil in surprise.

"Who are you?" he asks, scared for his safety. I simply chuckle.

"If I was going to kill you, you wouldn't know until you entered Valhalla." I say. "I am here because you are here." I quote Qui-Gon.

"There's more to it than that isn't there?" He asks. I nod.

"That is for another time. However, why are you so curious about that dragon?" I ask, and my own shows himself, even more curious than Toothless. As soon as Hiccup notices the baby Night Fury on my shoulder, he realises my intent. Although before he can speak, I hold up a hand to stop him. "Relax, I already know why. You are curious as to why he did not go for the kill." I say, answering him.

"How did you..?" I cut his question off.

"As I said before, that is for another time. Besides, If you look carefully, he can't fly without his left tail-fin. You can come back tomorrow. And my dragon can learn a few things from him while we walk back to the village." I say.

"We?" Hiccup asks.

"Better than accidently giving away the dragon's positions when I train." I state. "And, I need to learn how to forge weapons. Considering where I am."

"Fair point." Hiccup says. As we walk back, I explain my story of getting here. "So, my life is in Play's or as you call them, movies, as well as books?"

"Yep, and considering when I left my world, the trailer for the third part of your story was released, I had this world as one of my bucket list places." I confirm. We stop the talk when we reach the village. "Stoick is our first stop, and I can vouch for your disappearance." I say. When we enter, Stoick looks at me with confusion.

"Dad, I found him by the shore on the north side of the island." Hiccup begins.

"Chief, before you say anything, I am fine with sleeping at the forge, besides, I need to learn how to smith and repair my weapons." I say casually.

"That should be fine, just give Gobber, our smith, a heads up first." Stoick says.

"I'll leave you be then. Thank you for finding me and giving me help, Hiccup, I will be in your debt." I say before leaving, as to avoid the conversation. When I reach the forge, I call to Gobber.

"What is it?" The smith calls back.

"I am your new secondary apprentice." I say straight up, as to get him to see me face to face.

"Says who?" He asks me.

"Stoick, considering his son, and your apprentice, found me." I say, before getting closer and whispering. "There is more to the story, but we can't talk out here." He gestures for me to enter.

"What do you have to say?" Gobber asks. And I explain my story once more.

"That's interesting, but where is your proof?" He asks. And my answer is the opening of a sub-space pocket portal.

"That good enough?" I ask smugly.

"Yeah, that'll do." He says gobsmacked.

"Do you want to know what will happen to you and the village? Or will you just wait and see?" I ask.

"I'll be patient." He says. "You can sleep in Hiccup's area." He says. "I am not needed for anything else am I? Because I need to head home." He says.

"Just that I will advise the dragon training." I say smiling. He looks at me with dawning.

"Will someone die or commit treason?" He asks.

"You said you would be patient." I smirk. "Night Gobber." I say.

 **A/N – I am doing this because for the moment, Vex has changed all he can in the Star Wars universe, which was not much, but also because of the HTTYD 3 Trailer. I will be trying to rewrite from the movie plot, but will likely have a different ending when I am able to do the HTTYD 3 part. For now, Nut Out.**


	14. How to Change Time, Part One

**A/N – forgot to mention, Hiccup went back after Toothless after he regained consciousness in this timeline, due to Vex's presence.**

The next day was fun. Watching everyone go against the Gronkle was very entertaining. Earlier that morning, I told Hiccup to be careful of being killed, but at the end, like in the movie, he was almost blasted in the face. When it was all finished, Gobber lets me have a say.

"Snotlout, stop trying to impress Astrid, you will get yourself killed by her one of these days. Hiccup, hiding is not a bad idea, but when you lose your shield, don't chase after it, because it leaves you open, instead, just go back and hide. I don't blame you for it, because if I were you, I would. Astrid, stop trying so hard, and let someone else win for once. Fishlegs, use your knowledge to your advantage, and when someone compliments you, don't take it into account until the end of the battle. Ruff, Tuff, stop fighting, because I may as well kill you myself. That is all." I finish my long-winded explanation. "Hiccup, I'll meet you in the forest for some training, you need it." I say, heading out. I can feel the glares sent my way, and smile at what they will realise in a few short weeks.

Once I reach the cove, I witness Toothless teaching the baby Night Fury how to fish. Within a few minutes, I sense Hiccup approaching, and he brought a single fish.

"Next time, bring more than one, in the meantime, I am going to see if I can speed up my dragons aging for a short time." I say.

"Noted, but why for the age acceleration?" Hiccup asks.

"I found her dead body, then brought her back. So I am going to try using a similar technique for the effect." I say. Within a few hours, and the time where Hiccup and Toothless bonded, I had increased the age of my dragon to at least 15 years, same as Toothless. "That should do it. Now I just have to think of a name for you." I say aloud. "What about, Valkyrie? A lot of deadly weapons were named that, and it is also a female name." I ask her. She purrs at my choice of name. "Valkyrie it is." I chuckle.

"We should head back, there is a storm coming." Hiccup says. By the time we reach the Great Hall, we are both drenched.

"Note to self, when making armour, make it water proof." I say aloud.

"Amen to that, Vex." Hiccup agrees. As we enter the hall, I immediately frown.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong today?" I hear Gobber ask the teens. It's likely they were being revised on their mistakes. But I notice Hiccup's face becomes plain, showing no emotion. While ignoring what they were saying, I guide Hiccup to the table across from them. Once everyone leaves, as Hiccup was about to go and try to talk to Astrid, I hold him back and shake my head, mouthing 'Don't Bother' to him. As he walks up to take the book, Astrid gets up and leaves. I sigh, wondering why Vikings don't understand the uses of an intelligent person.

"Go straight to the Night Fury." I say. As I expected, the page about Night Furies was basically blank. "We will be making notes when we can, and we can remake the book of dragons." I say. "But it has to be you who does it. You must learn everything on your own, at least until Dragons are allowed in society." I say. "I gotta head off, or I won't be entering the forge to sleep." I say with a smile.

The third day was very interesting. The teens would not stop complaining about how I know nothing about fighting dragons. So I got to demonstrate.

"Anything you see here, does not leave here! If I find out it has, I will personally kill the person who spilled!" I glare at the teens while flaring my aura, scaring even Astrid. "Let out the Nightmare!" I call to Gobber, who was in a chipper mood, considering he knew my origins.

As the Nightmare burst out of the cage in flames, I raised my hand, and focused on its form. Grabbing the dragon with the Force, I hold it in place, while I discharge force lightning toward it. To finish, I pushed the dragon back into the cage and locked it myself.

"I HAVE BEEN IN MORE WARS THAN YOU EVER WILL! I HAVE WATCHED BILLIONS OF PEOPLE DIE IN FRONT OF ME! SO NEVER DOUBT MY EXPERIENCE AGAIN! AM I CLEAR?!" I shout towards the teens. The only person who did not flinch was Hiccup, who was smiling at how scared I made the teens.

"On with the training then." Gobber breaks them out of their shocked state. Later that afternoon, while Hiccup was building the artificial tail fin for Toothless, I begin gathering the rock ores need to create Gronkle Iron. After that, I begin designing my new sword. While it would be similar to Hiccups future 'Inferno', mine would harness not only fire, but the lightning I can create. Taking inspiration from the Sword of Fire from Lego Ninjago, I also add details for force enhancement. By the time Hiccup returned, I had the basic hilt designed.

"What are you working on Vex?" Hiccup asks.

"Building something that may take a few years to complete." I say. "Especially since the knowledge of such metals aren't known yet by Berk. If I started making new metals at random, it would be more difficult to keep your project under wraps." I explain.

"You aren't going to tell me what this something is?" Hiccup asks.

"Not at this point in time." I answer. "How's Toothless?" I ask.

"Exhausted. We had a lot of trial and error with the tail." He replies.

"Well, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again." I say.

"Very true." Hiccup chuckles. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow for dragon training." He bids me goodnight.


	15. Chapter 14

The next few days passed by in the blink of an eye. I had finished the inner workings of the hilt of my sword, using what metals I can. Hiccup had been acing his training, and become more popular, making it harder to go see Toothless. He still manages it, but the final day of training is tomorrow, meaning he has to find a way to lose to Astrid. I begin thinking to myself how I am going to explain my story to Astrid later tonight, and what I might be able to do in the arena. After some planning, and some moral support from Gobber, which was basically none, I had a plan set. I decided to head off to the cove to see how Valkyrie was doing. After reaching the cove, I call out to her. As she comes over, an idea comes to my mind. After some failed attempts, I finally get the result. I found a way to transform Valkyrie into a human form.

"How does this feel?" I ask her.

"It may take some getting used to." She replies, amazed at what I can do.

"You only need this form when being a dragon is not practical for where we are." I reassure. I then sense Astrid approaching. I motion for Valkyrie to hide, and I soon follow suit. Once Hiccup and Astrid go on their flight, I get out into the open and wait. It takes an hour or two before they return, but the look on Astrid's face was worth it.

"Whatcha up to Astrid. Evening trainee Hiccup." I say, smiling. Astrid's jaw is touching the ground. "You know, I am never going to let you forget this moment Astrid." I say, motioning for Valkyrie to come out. "Astrid, meet Valkyrie. Valkyrie, meet Astrid." I quote Hiccup.

"Well, this was unexpected, Vex." Hiccup says casually. "But I guess it was bound to happen eventually."

"You knew?" Astrid asks the both of us

"Yep." Both Hiccup and I say simultaneously.

"Mind you, I know about the basic events that will happen in the next 5 odd years too." I say. "It's a perk of being a time and dimensional traveller."

"That's impossible." Astrid denies.

"The stunt I pulled in the arena should be impossible too, but it happened." I counter. Astrid remains speechless. "So, anyone willing to join me in telling off the entire village during the final exam?" I ask.

"I'm in." Hiccup says eagerly.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Astrid asks.

"Nope." I say cheerfully. "Don't worry; I have powers to basically freeze their actions in place, which I may as well do as soon as everyone arrives." I say.

"You have been planning this without me, haven't you Vex?" Hiccup asks.

"Yeah, you can never be too careful." I say. Our banter goes on for another hour before we decide to head back home. I go with Astrid to give an excuse for her being out late before I myself go to sleep.

The next day, I am over excited for our little stunt. Once Everyone has gathered around, I yell to them all

"WELCOME TO DRAGON TRAINING! TODAY, NONE OF YOU WILL BE MOVING AN INCH WHILE YOU WATCH WHAT HICCUP CAN DO!" I begin. "AND TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MOVE, I AM CURRENTLY HOLDING YOU IN SUSPENDED ANIMATION! I WILL EXPLAIN HOW I CAN DO THIS AFTER WE FINISH HERE! THANK YOU FOR NOT COMPLAINING, NOT THAT YOU CAN ANYWAY!" I finish. I then use the force to open the cage holding the Nightmare. Unlike the movie, Hiccup is able to tame the dragon, proving that they are not mindless killers. Before releasing my hold on the Vikings, I call out to Valkyrie, who was using her human form to blend in with the rest of the Vikings. "I would like to show you my dragon, which will shock all of you, but hopefully, it will further prove Hiccup's point." I begin, and Valkyrie, once in the ring, changes to her dragon form. "This is Valkyrie; I found her body by some bushes, dead. She was only a baby, so I gave her life. She and I have formed a bond over the span of my appearance on this island. Think how much more efficient work could be with dragons helping." I negotiate, "Hiccup, who is usually bullied and beaten for being smaller than a Viking, yet he even taught me how to bond with my dragon. If you had actually listened to him, and maybe learned a few things from him, you would have a better way in life." I finish, releasing my hold on the Vikings, only for them to come and try to attack us. "Plan B it is Hiccup." I say. He then calls out for Toothless. I take out my lightsaber, annoyed that I may have to kill some people. "GET TO FUCKING CLOSE AND YOU WILL DIE!" I scream at them, causing at least one third of the Vikings to back off. Before I know it, Gobber joins us in defending the dragons. Valkyrie blasts at some of them, being careful not to kill any.

"We can't do this all day Vex!" Gobber calls to me.

"I KNOW!" I shout back. "DUCK!" I call to Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber and Valkyrie. Time slows as I pull in the energies of the island, and unleash it in a devastating repulse, but not enough to disintegrate them. Before they can get back up, Toothless blasts a hole through the roof and enters the fray. "ENOUGH!" I scream. "THIS FIGHT IS POINTLESS! ANYONE WHO ATTACKS US FROM HERE ON WILL NOT BE ALIVE TO SEE THE SUNSET!" This causes all except Stoick to stop.

"You have thrown your lot in with the beasts…" Before Stoick can continue, I take a force hold of his throat, while mentally telling Hiccup that I won't kill him.

"I have had enough of your stubborn views on dragons, Stoick, there are many ways this can go. One, I release you, and you learn to co-exist with dragons, or you continue to attack, capture our dragons, and set of a chain of events that will cost your son his leg, just to prove this point." I say "Which will it be Stoick?" I ask.

"He is not my son." He replies, although I can see that he is trying to do the best for his village.

"Then do what you must." I say, releasing him, motioning to Valkyrie that we have to leave. "I am sorry Hiccup, but in normal continuity, you must kill the Queen to prove your point, and now I cannot interfere. I wish you good luck. Come and find me when it is over." I say, flying off with Valkyrie. Not to be seen for a few weeks. But not necessarily the other way around.


	16. Home At Last

It was two weeks before anyone found me, and it was only to give me the news that Hiccup would wake soon. It was infuriating.

"And you didn't think to get me sooner Astrid?" I ask calmly.

"They wouldn't let anyone leave the village." Astrid says. Well, that's something different to the norm.

"For now, that will be enough of an answer." I say, as we walk back, Valkyrie, in her dragon form, following.

"Why don't we fly there?" Astrid asks.

"Because I want Valkyrie to be the one who chooses when I can be on her back." I explain. "I have fought wars, and the best men, where the ones who trusted you with their lives."

"You have a point." She says.

"It is also because, if she wants, she can leave me at any time. I don't want her to think I own her, but instead that she is my equal." I say, "Can we move to something else?" I ask.

"Why did you choose our world?" Astrid asks bluntly. "And I want the real answer." She pushes.

"Because I need a home. Where I come from, I have a similar experience to Hiccup. Because I could hear whispers, and see thing that others could not, I was bullied and beaten. I just could not take it anymore." I say solemnly. "This world is the only one I know of that would be a suitable place for me to live."

"What about the people you meet elsewhere?" She asks.

"Those who are close to me, such as Ahsoka, and some of the people who will play an important part in my journeys, are always going to be considered as family to me. They will be given a choice however, as they have lives of their own." I explain. "Oh, and Berk will need to be expanded. So I will try and get a god-like creature to help us with that, and I know where to find them."

"That will be useful. But what of those who will oppose us here." She asks. Honestly, is there no end to her interrogation?

"Depending on the after effects, I will either take care of them myself, or we will do it as a group of Dragon Riders." I say. "But enough of your interrogating how is Hiccup?" I ask.

"He should be fine, but I think it would be best if you checked on him to make sure." Astrid says.

"Why did you hide your love for him? Your support would have been very helpful for him." I ask.

"Because I wanted to stay popular." She says sadly.

"I never understood what it was like to be popular, and I doubt I ever want to know." I say. The rest of the journey continues in silence. When we entered Hiccup's room, Toothless pounced on me. "I'm sorry Toothless, but it had to happen. If I tried to intervene, you would have been killed by the Vikings, and the loss to Hiccup would have driven him mad." I explain. Toothless just crooned at me in forgiveness. "Thank you, for understanding." I say, grateful to be in one piece. I sit next to Hiccup, and call upon the force to aid his healing. After about an hour, Astrid left to help the village. After another hour, Hiccup was fully healed, and all I had to do was wait for him to awake.

"Ughh." Hiccup groaned as he awoke, and within moments, Toothless was bouncing around the house, excited beyond all possibilities that his rider was awake and ok. I chuckle, gaining his attention.

"Before I make a joke about being in one piece, look at you left foot." I say.

"Well, you did warn everyone. So I am not surprised." Hiccup jokes.

"In all seriousness, it was either your foot, or your life, and Astrid would bring you back from the dead just to kill you herself if you died." I say.

"Sounds about right." Hiccup replies. He tries to stand up, but fails, and grabs hold of me for support. I wrap my arm under his to support him as we walk outside. Opening the door, we see the teens on their respective dragons.

"It's funny, only two hours ago, they didn't have dragons in the village, so im impressed." I mention.

"I knew it. I'm dead, and you are haunting me Vex." He accuses me. Stoick walks over to us and chuckles.

"Nah, but you gave it your best shot." He jokes.

"I may have sped up the healing as well. But mind you, I am not above haunting you when you die." I say with a smirk.

"Don't even try Vex." Hiccup retorts. "Why now dad, after all that Vex said, why only now?" He then asks his father.

"Because when facing the unknown, you often need proof, and I lacked any, hence I had to let events run the course." I explain. "In all honesty Stoick, I don't blame you, because if I were in your position, I would have done the same. But when Hiccup warned you of the Queen, that I would have listened too." I smile warmly at him.

"I am sorry for my actions though Vex, is there any way I could make it up to you?" He asks.

"Give me your blessing to make a house out in the forest, and to officially be a part of your family, and you will be off the hook. Besides, Berk as a whole has a long way to go before being at peace." I say.

"Then welcome to the family, Vex." He smiles and embraces me.

"You can call me by my birth name here. It's Curtis. Curtis Hunter Haddock now." I smile and return the embrace. At last, a place to call home.


	17. Unexpected

**Berk, my new home, while it doesn't look like much, there will be a large amount of changes to this place. Dragons are slowly being accepted into our society, but there is still some work for Hiccup before peace is an absolute.**

The forge was basically had no customers, so I was having a private meeting with Gobber.

"While we have no oppressors, we need to melt down all the weapons and put the metal into storage. Your job Gobber, will be the dragon dentist, and later today, you will prove that by helping Hookfang with a rotten tooth. Of course, you have to wait until the Village is burning before you can do it, or people will get suspicious with the idea." I explain.

"And why do you want the weapons melted down to scrap?" Gobber asks.

"Because, I have a formula for an alloy stronger than iron, yet as light as an iron dagger." I elaborate.

"And when can we begin to use that metal?" He further questions.

"I am going to talk to Stoick about it and get him to announce that I made a discovery about it. Then we will be remaking all iron weapons into the Gronkle Iron weapons." I say.

"Gronkle Iron?" Gobber asks incredulously.

"Fishlegs discovered it originally, but im speeding it along, considering he didn't know the recipe until three years after." I say.

"Alright then, we have our work cut out." Gobber begins.

"You do, Gobber. I will be getting the 'discovery' of the alloy done and Hiccup is training the teens. Once I am done, I will help out though. Have a good day." I say before leaving to see Stoick.

After talking to Stoick about the Gronkle Iron, he announces it to the village, and asking for anyone willing to lend their Gronkles for the smithy. Within a few hours, Gobber and I have replaced all the village's weapons.

"Thank you for helping Vex, I couldn't have done all this without you." Gobber thanks me.

"It's Curtis now, Gobber, but your welcome. Besides, the hilt of my new weapon needs some Gronkle iron for strength before I add the components." I say.

As the day ends, Hookfang goes on his rampage until Gobber removes the tooth, and the rest is history. But as I make my way to the site of my house-in-construction, I sense the presence of something that should not exist in this realm. I hear the song of a Kyber crystal.

"Valkyrie, can you come here?" I call to my dragon.

"Yes Curtis?" She responds.

"I didn't realise you were in you human form, but never mind that. Can you hear singing?" I ask her.

"The birds singing?" She asks, unsure of my meaning.

"No, something that sounds more human." I explain more clearly.

"Faintly, yes, but I never really noticed it until now." She replies.

"Could you stay here, I need to see if Hiccup can hear it too." I say. "I'll be back shortly."

When I reach the Haddock house, Hiccup is in the living room. He has an ice block on his temple.

"Can you hear the singing?" I ask.

"Yeah, do you know what it is?" He asks back. I nod, motioning for him to follow. Once we reach the area it is originating from, I notice Valkyrie sitting cross-legged.

"Valkyrie, we are back." I state.

"Whatever that crystal is, its song has increased its volume." She responds. I walk over and hold out my hand, summoning the crystal from its place. I hold it out for Hiccup to see.

"This is a Kyber Crystal, something that should not exist in this realm, which gives me something to think about." I say. "From the intensified song, I would say it is calling for you Hiccup." I say, placing the crystal in his palm, silencing the song. "Just as I thought."

"Care to elaborate?" He asks.

"The previous world I was in was based around an essence called the Force. The people, who can use it, describe it as the energy field that connects all living things. While I cannot determine if you can harness this power, I know that you can hear and will likely see things that defy logic and reason, or perhaps, it will expand your logic and reason," I explain.

"Is it something I should worry about?" he asks.

"No, but that could change depending on how events play out." I reassure him. "Just ignore it for now, and keep the crystal close at all times."

"OK, Thanks." Hiccup says, heading back home.

The next day, when I arrive at the Village, it was trashed.

"Fucking Mildew." I whisper to myself. While our resident traitor, Mildew, tries to pin the blame on the dragons, I head over to where he lives. As I enter his house, I am welcomed by a foul stench. Doing my best to ignore it, I grab the tools used to create the problem, and carry them back. "Blame Mildew, now hurry up and banish him from this gods-damned island already!" I yell at the entire Village.

"Where is your proof that it came from me?" Mildew asked.

"Well, if they don't banish you, I can always have the 'Outcasts' kidnap you in the next attack which you planned, and deal with you myself." I smile sinisterly at him. "Besides, I am pretty sure we can replace you with another person who can farm."

"Stupid wizard, stupid dragons." Mildew mutters something which I interpret as a curse towards me and the dragons.

"Hey, Stoick, you don't mind if he goes 'missing' the next time we are attacked right?" I ask the Chief.

"Considering he will likely just cause more troubles and the Village will never bother to do the dirty work themselves, I don't see why not. Just don't kill him." Stoick says.

"No problems." I chirp happily.

The next attack by the Outcasts, where they were expecting there to be no dragons, Mildew went missing and was never seen again. Or at least, not on Berk anyway. Can't say the same for Valka, who hopefully found a way to keep him busy.

 **A/N – Ok, so im just gonna get this out there; the How to Train Your Dragon timeline will have a lot of differences. Enemies that either cause little to no character developing for Hiccup, (Excluding Mildew, because I absolutely despise him) or massive loss of dragons (Hint to Grimmel being destroyed by me). Berk will be Vex's new home, so he will do what he can to protect it, but still leave Hiccup to learn important things. I am not sure whether to have Hiccup be trainable with the Force, so I would love opinions on that, but I am hinting at a merging of realities that will occur and bring multiple different allies and foes from different existences. Alvin and Drago must be dealt with by Hiccup, but Grimmel will be mine. ALL MINE! Seriously, I am not ok with the dragons being forced to hide, so when the HTTYD 3 Plot is out, I will begin working on that. For now, leave a review on what I could change up. Nut Out.**


	18. Alernations to Life

**Dragons, they give us more possibilities. Some people embrace it. Others stay with the old Viking ways.**

Watching Stoick do things traditionally was always entertaining, but it has started to bore me. It has been four months since I Berk accepted dragons, but he still didn't have one. My thoughts drift to the times I watched the series from home. Thunderdrum. That was the dragon that Stoick had to begin with. I try to remember what Stoick does through that period, but my thoughts keep returning to the Kyber Crystal that I found. Something like that should not exist here. I walk off to the cove to meditate. While walking there, I notice a convor, another thing that should not exist. At a closer glance, I notice that it wasn't a normal convor, but Morae.

"I take it this isn't a social call?" I ask her. She lands on the ground, and changes to her human form.

"Not even close." She replies.

"Does it have something to do with the apparent merging of two dimensions?" I ask.

"If by two, you mean a few hundred, maybe a few thousand, then yes." She replies.

"OK that's… wait… did you say a few hundred, maybe a few thousand?!" I exclaim.

"Its better than all of them." She counters.

"Yeah, you have a fair point. But if dimensions are merging, I expect a few powerful toys to keep hostiles at bay." I say.

"If you mean a few tonnes of materials to create anti-air weaponry and maybe a shield, then you should check your Sub-Space pocket." She replies with a smirk.

"I swear, you have played Guardian Angel for a millennia." I joke.

"Pretty much." She says, which wasn't surprising. As I head to the Village, I plan how I am meant to explain this crap to Stoick, and then the rest of the Village. Things just had to happen this way. The more I think about it, the more I realise how bad things could get. My walk to the village soon becomes a sprint. Using the Force to push the door open, I find no one home. Shit! That's right, Stoick would be with Thornado at the moment. Looks like I will have to do this myself. I make my way to the stairs to the great hall and bellow instructions.

"ALL BERKIANS! REPORT AT THE GREAT HALL NOW! THERE IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT I MUST MAKE!" After finishing the sentence, I hold my arm out and gran the door. Note to self; never shout like that again. Once everyone was in the Hall, I grabbed a hammer and slammed it on the ground to gain attention. "Thank you for coming quick. As you all know, I was able to freeze you all in place during Hiccup's attempt to prove dragons can be helpful. Until now, this power came without question. I have received notice that something quite dangerous will be occurring. I did not come from this realm. And before you all ask for proof, here it is." I say, creating a portal to the World between Worlds. "This dimension you see was my home away from home, until I came here. There was a realm I visited that was based on the use of the power I have, which is called the Force. People who could harness it, had weapons that could cut through nearly anything. I will demonstrate." I say, taking my previously concealed lightsaber, igniting it as cutting through a Gronkle Iron Sword with ease. "The main reason these weapons were so powerful, was the crystal inside. Two months ago, I began investigating possibilities after I found one of these crystals by the cove, just north of my house. Today, I received confirmation that dimensions are merging with ours. And not just the dimension I mentioned, but possibly thousands of others." I say.

"How can we trust this source?" Bellowed a Viking.

"Because, she helped me reach this place. I trust her with my life." I explain. "And she gave me some materials to create defences to counter any hostiles. We will create armour and weapons that no one in this world has ever seen, and we will keep our home safe." I say. "I will need twenty people to help in the forge, as these materials are not easy to mould, and those people are to stay here with me. The rest, you are free to go." I finish. Once the majority of the Vikings leave, I am left with 18 volunteers.

"What do you need us to help with, Vex?" one of them asks me.

"For now, we need to design armour that would protect us from most melee and some ranged attacks. To begin with, create the armour to mainly protect vital areas of the body. If you need help with knowing where they are, ask a healer. For now, I need to see if I can contact a friend. Dismissed." I finish, leaving them to begin construction. Taking my comlink out, I try to contact Ahsoka, only to stop mid-way, realising we don't have a relay to lengthen the reach of the signal. Falling back to using the Force to send a message, I meditate. After two days of constant meditation, I finally reach her.

" _Ahsoka, what planet are you on currently?"_ I ask through our mental connection.

" _I am currently at the Jedi Temple. Why do you ask?"_ She questions back

" _The realms are slowly merging, if you get the time, try to hone in on my Force signature and mark the world I am on. We need some engineers and a few Mandalorian trainers to train the Village. Tell the trainers to be patient with them though, they are Vikings, so they are very stubborn."_ I reply.

" _How long had you planned to stay away from our realm?"_ Ahsoka asks accusingly.

" _Until Fives discovers the truth about the inhibitor chips. I don't want to intervene with you leaving the Jedi, because if you didn't, the rebellion that you help form later would not exist."_ I explain. _"I would have come and found you and stayed with you afterwards, and joined you until I first entered the realm, but now everything has changed. We cannot afford to let this planet be destroyed either, considering it may as well be my home. All it is missing is you."_

" _I'll be there as soon as possible. Stay safe."_ Ahsoka ends the connection. Afterward, I make my way back to the village, and into a curious, yet angry Stoick.

"What exactly is going on?" Stoick asks me.

"Blame the dimensions which are merging with ours. It was either begin setting up defences, or wait to be annihilated." I reason. "Besides, I have a few friends on their way to help. But, the whole village, including the dragon riders, will be trained by specialised warriors. I don't want any complaints, or I will start giving punishments of extra work." I say.

"Dad, I know Curtis, and for him to act like this, it is serious." Hiccup warns his father.

"Alright, do not break the trust I am giving you." Stoick says, walking off.

"I hope he comes to realise that there is more at stake than the trust he puts in me." I sigh.

"You and me both." Hiccup agrees. "How long do you think it will take for you friends to arrive?"

"Between one to three months. Do not get excited about their space travel, because we will only be using our dragons on the planet. And no, we won't be exploring the rest of the galaxy." I say.

"I am relieved we aren't leaving, besides, there is not guarantee the dragons would handle the trip." Hiccup says. We then go our separate ways, with Hiccup going home, and me going to the forge.

The next month flew by. The new alloys that Morae gave me were apparently able to combine with Gronkle Lava, sandstone and limestone, thus making the metal lighter. Unfortunately, the only metal we have been able to successfully make armour of, is the Cortosis. Although it was expected, none of us have stopped trying. Five more days passed before a Venator Class Star Destroyer appeared in the sky. Before hand, I had given the Vikings a heads up about our allies arriving from space. Not long after, a small shuttle began making its way to Berk. Once it landed, five people exited from the craft.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, good to see you both. Rex, hope you are keeping them out of trouble." I state.

"Yeah, don't think I am able to keep them away from it if it follows them." The captain replies with smirk.

"Good." I walk over to Fives and Echo. "I am sorry about your batchers, they deserved more time." I give them my apologies for not being able to help them.

"There was nothing anyone could have done sir, but we appreciate the sentiment." Echo says.

"No need for formalities, Echo, I am not a General at the moment." I say. "So I take it both Fives and Echo will be training the Vikings?" I ask.

"Yeah, they are the embodiment of the best of the best without rank." Rex commends them.

"Good, when are the engineers due to arrive?" I ask.

"As soon as we send the ship back. High Command wanted visual confirmation first." Anakin said.

"Excellent. Now, I have a massive favour to ask. Can u spare a Venator for us to study, mainly their anti-personnel weapons." I say.

"I can't guarantee a Venator, but I might be able to get you an Acclamator." Anakin negotiates.

"That will do. Also, do you mind if Ahsoka stayed on Berk with me, if anything were to happen, causing expulsion from the Order?" I ask my final question.

"I've told you before, Vex, I already gave you my full consent. But for you to ask that question, I take it she eventually does get expelled." He counters.

"Mainly due to the loss of trust within the Order after she is framed and almost given a death sentence." I say. "But don't worry, if you need my help with at least hiding her, I am happy to help."

"Thank you. I'll get the Engineers down here, Echo and Fives can also start training the Locals." Anakin says walking off.

"Were you warned about their stubbornness?" I point towards a nearby Viking. I receive negatives as a reply. "Well, you may want my help then." I smile.

By the end of the day, the Vikings had learned the basics of hand to hand combat, and as a reward, they were given permission to fly their dragons. Hiccup, Stoick and I stayed with Echo and Fives.

"What do you guys think? Great place to call home or what?" I ask the ARC Troopers.

"I agree with you on that Vex. I am just amazed at how the dragons are able to co-exist." Fives says.

"Thanks to Hiccup, that was possible. I did what I could to try and avoid his loss of a limb, but the Vikings were to stubborn to listen. So I had to let everything happen as it should." I explain. "Speaking of dragons, Hiccup, could you keep these guys busy? I'll be back shortly." I say, going to get Valkyrie. When I return, both troopers have their mouths agape. "What? Did I forget to mention that not only did I bring her back to life, but also gave her a human form for convenience?" I smirk.

"Vex… Just… How?" Echo stammers.

"If I were religious about the Force, it say that was why, but im going to just say it was luck." I shrug. "If you want, Valkyrie, you can go terrorise the Vikings who are flying." I say, sensing she was bored. She happily obliged.

"Did you say terrorise?" Stoick raises an eyebrow.

"Payback, for not listening when they had the chance." I smirk.

"Chief, believe me, Vex is letting them off easy. Considering he could just have them swim to the nearest island five times." Fives quips.

"He has a point, but then again, you guys are genetically enhanced." I reason. Our banter goes on until the Engineers arrived.

"Good, now, I need you to teach all the Smith's how to make turbo-lasers and blasters. But, until they return, come join us for some stories." I say, gesturing to the twenty odd Engineers to join. By the time the dragon flying Vikings get back, it was just after sunset. "OK, considering they were gone longer than expected, we will begin tomorrow. You can sleep in the Great Hall, and so you feel equal, I will join you." I say. That night, the requested Acclamator arrived. Unbeknownst to us, however, someone else in the Archipelago discovered the merged dimensions, and planned their domination.

 **A/N – The plot thickens. Or at least the I come up with new ideas. Some of the scenes in the first upload may become moot eventually. But we will see. I do have a basic plot for the story, but it has additions to it as time goes on. For now, Nut Out.**


	19. Intermission

**When life gives you lemons, don't waste them. The same could be said with opportunities. Throughout my life, I have missed a shit ton of opportunities that may have avoided my current situation. But what have I learned of them?**

"This is interesting. Very interesting." Dagur the Deranged says. In his hands, a letter from Berk.

" _Greetings, Dagur, My name is Vex. I have a proposition for you. By now, you would have heard the rumours of Berk training dragons. It is true. But instead of marching up here with an Armada, set on destroying us, we wish to ally ourselves with you. If it makes you feel better, I can come and meet you on Berserker Island, with no weapons, and no dragons, to discuss this. Within an hour of receiving this message, a terrible terror should arrive. Attach your reply to him and tell him 'Valkyrie' and he will return to Berk. On a side note, if you remember, you have a sister, I know who she is and where she is. I will do my best to bring her to you. Yours, Vex"_

Unlike normal, Dagur actually thought carefully about this. Both of the positives and the negatives. Eventually he writes his response, and waits for the terror.

 ***Back on Berk***

"Hiccup, do you know why I am personally training you?" I ask to my opponent.

"Because I am different?" He asks back.

"No." I answer, charging forward with my staff. "I am training you because you and I are alike. We have gone through similar experiences, therefore, I find it appropriate that we not only train, but speak of ways to deal with the past." I answer. I aggressively bat his staff away.

"What do you want to talk about then?" He asks, collecting his weapon and going on the offensive.

"How did you deal with the bullying from the teens?" I ask, while successfully parrying each blow.

"I don't really know what I did. After time it just became easier to bear." He replies, halting his attack to catch his breath.

"The way I dealt with it, was I just turned what they said against them. Not in an aggressive way. An example would be how I would read a lot in my free time. Other students would call me a bookworm. The comment wasn't offensive, but it was the way they said it. My response would be, 'Better than being an earthworm. It made me feel better than when I would say nothing and try to ignore it." I explain, dropping my defences by a margin. "The problem I had with ignoring the comments made about me, is that I would lash out at my family. That was one of the reasons I ran away, because I couldn't stand hurting them. It may not have been the main reason, but it was one factor. I still think about my family back home, I know that I hurt them a lot by leaving, but I hope they understand that I couldn't take it anymore, and that I didn't want to have a fallout so bad, that I put someone in hospital." I say solemnly.

"I never knew it was that bad." Hiccup says, placing his sword on the ground and taking a seat. "I understand where you are coming from, just not to that extreme extent."

"I wonder if my home realm will ever be merged into this one. Maybe I could ask for a second change with my family, but here on Berk." I say, taking a seat myself. "What would you do, if you were suddenly experiencing visions, hearing and seeing things that aren't there? Being called crazy and delusional. What would you have done?" I ask, though not expecting an answer straight up.

"I honestly don't know." Hiccup replies. Suddenly, a terrible terror flies to me.

"Terror Mail." I say. After reading the reply, I cut our training short. "I have something to go and do. I don't know when I will be back, as it will depend on my meeting with another Chief. Tell Echo and Fives that they should take a day off, and if they don't, have your father order them. Stay safe Hiccup." I say, opening a rift and walking through.

 **A/N – Just a short intermission to get a better feel for why Vex/Curtis left his realm. Some of the things that happened to him are based off of what has happened to me when I was in school. Just felt like adding a better perspective. For now, Nut Out.**


	20. Hidden Alliance

Dagur was waiting in his Hall. Well, pacing would be a better description. What he was feeling, however, was impossible to say. Anticipation, excitement, worry, anger, he didn't even know. His attention is taken when a rift opens, and two figures walk from it.

"Dagur, good to meet you in person." I greet. Behind me, Heather, who I found on Outcast Island, steps forward. "Dagur, I re-introduce you to your sister, Heather. Vice versa for you Heather." I say.

"I don't know what to say." Dagur says.

"Don't bother yet, we need to discuss what is happening. Have you or any of your men found any crystalline formations?" I ask.

"Actually, yes, we found a large chunk over by the forest." Dagur says.

"Shit, well, that is part of the situation. How much do you know, or have heard, about other realms?" I ask.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, and im titled 'Deranged,'" He says.

"Great, so there are other worlds, so to speak. I come from a different one from you and the rest of Berk, yet I can travel between them. What I discovered a few months ago, was a crystal, the very type you say you have seen. These crystals are not from your realm either. They are from a realm in its space age. To put it simply, the can fly beyond the heavens you can see." I say. "One faction I had allied myself with before coming to this world. But the other, they will be a problem. And its not just that universe that is merging, apparently there could be thousands more. That is why I have come here, because we need to stand together to protect our people."

"If what you say is true, then wont they have weapons we would not be able to counter?" Dagur asks.

"That is where my allies come in. They have agreed to give us some technology, and some engineers, to help us set up defences for if we are ever attacked." I say.

"Why me?" He asks. "Of all the people you could have asked, why me?"

"Because, as weird as it is, I know you didn't kill your father. He went missing some time ago. You only did what you had to so that the village didn't collapse on itself. I have more trust in you than anyone else I have contact with." I say.

"What is in it for me?" Dagur asks.

"Not only dragons and allies, but the same technology we are receiving to defend us." I offer.

"Is there any way we can close the distance it takes to travel between our islands?" He asks. "If one of us is attacked, we may not have time to wait, even if it were dragons coming to reinforce us."

"I have a way, but it will take some time, therefore, the first batch of operational weaponry we have, will be sent to you." I say.

"But wouldn't that leave Berk vulnerable?" He asks.

"I am Berk's secret weapon, and most of Berk doesn't even know it. We will be fine, Dagur." I smile to him.

"What do you need me to do for this alliance to be made?" Dagur questions.

"I need you to keep your intentions secret for now. Don't act different to normal, and when you arrive for your treaty renewal, act as though you don't know about me or the dragons, unless absolutely necessary. I will return within the next week with weapons to defend yourselves with, and someone to train you with the use of them. Until then Dagur, keep this alliance under wraps, until either I say, or an enemy force attacks. Stay safe." I finish, and leave through the rift and head back to Berk.

 **A/N – Another short filler. Currently I have to rewrite my initial plans for this point in time. I may not update for some time, but have patience, I will be back**


	21. Notice

**A/N – While I take a break in uploading chapters, I will be doing what I can to get character designs done. Vex's look will be based off Ferus Olin, but I will tweak the overall colours and add a few extra details to it. Other than that, I will need to design Valkyrie, and I will be working on making a cover image for the story. Nut Out.**


	22. The Citadel

Days went by and defences were well under construction. Having made my delivery of blasters to Dagur earlier that day, I spent the rest helping Echo and Fives train the Vikings. Surprisingly, they only complained on rare occasions. At the end of each day, I trained Hiccup with the use of swords and bows. Lately, we have been practising more with bows, so to increase arm strength.

"Drawback the arrow and I want you to hold it there for 2 minutes." I instruct him. After those two minutes, we would rest for the same time. "I am planning on creating a Special Forces unit. You will likely be a part of it." I say.

"What equipment will we be given?" Hiccup asks.

"Unlike the laser blasters we have at the moment, we will get slug-rifles. They are similar to blasters, but instead of laser projectiles, they use metal projectiles. If modified in a specific way, these rounds can even pierce the armour we are making; due to the velocity they are released." I explain.

"Where would we get them?" Hiccup further questions.

"That is the problem. The only way I know to get them, is from my realm." I say solemnly.

"So, it may be a while before we can get them." Hiccup sums up.

"Unfortunately, but training new recruits would take too long, so for now, it will be just you and me." I say.

"What about later on?" Hiccup wonders aloud.

"Leave that to me. With dimensions merging, I will not be here all the time. I will help out the Jedi on some missions, but that means you would be one rider down during attacks." I explain. "Eventually, you will be in contact with an unlikely ally. Trust him, but still watch closely, in case they are an imposter."

"When will you be leaving?" Hiccup questions

"When basic training is complete for the village, which should be about two days from now." I say. "Rest time is over, let's get back to training." We get back to training.

When the Vikings had completed their training, I gave my farewells, and joined Echo and Fives for the trip back to the Resolute.

"What is our next mission?" I ask the ARC Troopers.

"General Piell has been captured by separatist forces and is being held at the Citadel for interrogation for the Nexus Route." Echo replies.

"In my point of view, this mission is suicidal." Fives jumps in.

"Unfortunately, I agree with you Fives, but sadly, we can't do anything about it." I say solemnly. After the mission briefing, we move to where we will be encased in carbonite.

"Never been carbon-frozen before general." Rex mentions to Anakin.

"Well, it will be the first time for all of us too." Anakin Replies uneasily.

"This is your idea? Carbon-freezing?" Obi-Wan questions.

"Hey, you wanted to shield us from the life-form scanners." Anakin replies.

"Are, uh, we sure this thing is safe? I don't want to end up a wall decoration." Fives asks, concerned.

"In all honesty, the worst thing that could happen is carbon-freezing-sickness. You would be temporarily blind if that was the case. But concerning the wall decoration, unless Jabba the Hutt decides to steal us, then you would be screwed." I say.

"Try to relax; we will be unfrozen as soon as we arrive." Obi-Wan tries to look positive.

"That ugnaught looks awfully pleased about this." I say, just before being frozen. When the shuttle landed, we were unfrozen. "Thank the Force, I was seriously worried about the pleasure that pig-face experienced when freezing us." I say to Fives.

"I have no idea if you were being serious about that." He replies uneasily.

"Hey snips." Anakin greets his padawan.

"Hey master." Ahsoka replies. I stifle a laugh. Anakin turns his head as he realises he never gave Ahsoka permission to join.

"I must have carbon-sickness because I swear that's Ahsoka." Obi-Wan replies with a confused smile.

"You're eyes are fine, its Ahsoka's hearing that needs help." He replies.

"Don't even bother trying to explain your actions Ahsoka, besides, I had a talk with Plo Koon, and we agreed to have Ahsoka as a back-up." I explain.

"Fair enough." Anakin says. I whisper to Ahsoka.

"You owe me a favour now." I smile. The group heads to our target, the Citadel. At visual, Anakin takes a pair of macro-binoculars and scouts the wall they were to climb.

"I see the entrance point." Anakin says.

"You were right; the wind conditions are too strong for jetpacks." Cody says.

"Yes, we will have to do it the old fashioned way; ascension cables and a steel grip." Obi-Wan smiles.

"I don't think so." Anakin says.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asks concerned.

"Electro-mines." Anakin says coldly.

"Well shit, that puts a crimp in our plan. If we free-climb, I don't want to risk the clones falling and setting a mine off. Us Force-Adepts should get to the top, then use the Force to bring the rest up." I say. "I don't doubt your abilities, but we can't risk the chance."

"I have to agree, we can't risk it." Anakin says. "I have faith in our men, but if a rock comes loose, and someone falls…"

"The mission is compromised." Echo finishes.

"Exactly." I say. After an hour and a half of climbing, we reach the top and bring the troops up. "The damn door is ray shielded, Ahsoka, get through the ventilation ducts and open it up." I instruct Ahsoka. Just after we enter, the alarms go off.

"It seems they realised one of their ships failed to check in." Echo says.

"Well, they know we're here, lets get moving." Obi-Wan says. After walking through the hallways, we notice surveillance systems. "Take out those cameras." Obi-Wan orders. After the cameras were destroyed, hidden emplacements started shooting randomly. After those were also dealt with, a wall of electricity began advancing on us. Instead of losing a trooper, I use the force to clear everyone away from the danger.

"Next time something like this happens, I don't want to be the only one to use the force to save lives!" I whisper-shout to the Jedi. Once we reach the cell where Master Piell was being held, we charge in weapons blasting.

"Secure the entrance." Anakin says, entering the cell. He then sliced the energy bindings.

"Master Piell, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Obi-Van, vat took you guys so long?" Piell asked in his heavily accented voice.

"At least your sense of humour is still intact." Anakin says.

"It take more than they got to break me, young Skyvalker." Piell replies. Obi-Wan hands him his lightsaber.

"So you have the coordinates for the Nexus-Route?" Anakin asks for confirmation.

"I got them alright. Half of them anyvay. My captin's got the second half." He says. "I erased the computers ven ve vere boarded and had both of us memorise part of the intel. That vay, if somehow I cracked, the information vould be useless vithout the other half." He says.

"Where is your captain?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Being held vith the other officers, I assume." He answers.

"We're gonna need a new plan for getting out." Anakin says darkly. Going through the passages once more, we go to save the officers. Suddenly, commando droids jump in our way.

"BLAST THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" I yell, getting in front of the men to deflect enemy fire. The droids jump around, dodging fire, and knowing how much time this encounter was wasting, I use the force to hold the droids in place while the clones shoot the hell out of them. "Next time, remind me to just deal with those things via the force." I say to Fives. As we walk further down, a high-pitched sound rings in our ears, while a magnet takes all our weapons, but before my lightsaber leaves my hand, I enable the lock for the switch, thus causing the blade to disable the trap. Our weapons are returned to us and we blast the droids as the come around the corner. "Fuck of Sobeck, I am not in the mood to play your games." I shout to the camera, before crushing it with the force.

"Bad day Vex?" Rex asks.

"When that piece of shit is involved, my day is never good." I explain. As we head out, rex covers our flank and shoots the camera. As we reach the detention cells. Opening the door and destroying the two droids, Piell greets his captain.

"General." Tarkin's own accented voice greets him.

"Captin Tarkin." Piell replies.

"Never thought I'd see you again." He states in an all too casual voice. "And you brought friends."

"Tarkin, this is Obi-Van Kenobi and Anakin Skyvalker." Piell introduces them.

"Now that you found us, how do you expect to get us out?" He asks. "If they've locked this fortress down, there will be ten squads on their way. It's going to be impossible to escape." He states.

"What if we split up?" Obi-Wan suggests. "My team will create a diversion while Anakin leads the others away. That way, if one of us gets captured, the enemy will only have half of the information. Not all of it."

"General Kenobi, I think its better if we stick together, a stronger force would have a better chance at protecting the information." Tarkin suggests.

"I am sorry Obi-Wan, but if we split up, I know what will happen, and it is not worth it. I agree with Tarkin on this one." I state, while giving Tarkin an 'I'll explain later' look.

"I understand your concerns Vex, but you are out voted." Piell says sternly.

"Then you will owe me ten slug-rifles and enough ammunition for them to arm a battalion for every trooper you lose, or you will no longer receive my help in missions that work like this one." I reply angrily; then storm off. "Tarkin, Anakin, Ahsoka, Fives, Rex, Echo, your with me." I state. While the droids are hunting for us, we wait for Obi-Wan's distraction. An explosion shakes the building.

"That's our cue to go." Anakin says. After doing a quick check on the outdated map, he cuts an opening to a small cave-like area. "Everybody in." He states.

"This is one of the original fortress tunnels." Echo states.

"The advantage of old archive data." Fives smiles under his helmet.

"Until we run into our next problem that is." I pipe in.

"The tunnel's clear!" Ahsoka calls back to us.

"Looks like Obi-Wan's distraction worked, things seem to be going as planned." Anakin says to Tarkin.

"It won't for long, at least now that you have said that." I cut in.

"Yes, it's when thing go wrong that I am concerned." Tarkin agrees.

"Its when things don't go as planned that we Jedi are at our best, trust me." Anakin counters, growing impatient.

"I reserve my trust for those who take action, General Skywalker." Tarkin explains.

"Let me remind you, we were the ones that rescued you, and I reserve my trust for those who show gratitude, Captain Tarkin." Anakin Replies coldly. The two ARC Troopers replace the wall that was cut, making it seem as though they were never there. Continuing along the ledge, Anakin contacts r2 and tells them to wait for them at the landing platform.

Obi-Wan and his group were in ducts, when they were spotted by a probe, which was swiftly cut down by Piell.

"Did you get it?" Obi-Wan calls out. His attention is averted to the security doors which were closing. "SECURITY DOORS! MOVE OR YOU'LL BE CUT IT HALF!" Obi-Wan shouts a warning. Sadly, one of the clones were not able to make it in time, and was sliced. Obi-Wan waits until Piell cut a hole between the doors separating them.

"Ve lost von. Looks like ve got some cutting to do." He states.

"We have to keep moving." Obi-Wan states.

While Anakin's group continued on, we destroyed a few probes.

"I'm beginning to admire the designs of this fortress." Tarkin states to no one in particular.

"How could you admire such a place?" Ahsoka asks, disgusted.

"He means it would be useful in the Republic's hands, 'Soka." I explain. As Anakin walks up to us.

"Vex, I need you and Ahsoka to lead the group, I'll catch up shortly, besides, someone has to watch our backs." He says, heading off to cover our tracks. As we walk along, we reach a wall.

"Set the charges on the wall, just beyond it will be our route." I say. Once the charges were set, we were interrupted by Super Battle Droids. "Shit, defend Tarkin, if he dies, the Nexus Route will belong to no-one." I say. Once the SB's were dealt with, I detonated the charges. Anakin jumps down to meet us, but close behind, were more 'Jumping Jack' Commando's. Using the Force, I sent them into the lava. "I hate those things." I say to no one in particular.

"Come on, lets keep moving." Anakin says while Ahsoka takes the lead. Once we reached the fuel pipe, we swiftly entered.

"Keep your lights off and lock your weapons, the slightest electrical pulse could blow us all to kingdom come." I warn.

"I hope someone told the droids that." Tarkin points out.

"If they weren't, and we clear the blast range, we can use it to our advantage." I state. After everyone was in, I closed the hatch behind us. Before I walk far, I crate a temporary force field and contact Sobeck. "Yo, Sobitch, can you at least keep the bodies of the troops you execute, and if we are all killed, please give them a proper burial. Cheers, General Fuck off, out." I turn off my comlink and catch up with the others. Ahsoka finds a way out and pops her head out to check.

"Looks, clear. But no sign of Obi-Wan or R2." She stops suddenly and two droid heads fall down the pipe.

"Everybody out. If we stay here, we are more likely to die." I say. Once we were all clear, we ran away from the blast zone, before I tossed a grenade into the hatch, causing a massive explosion. "I need to do this more often." I say to the ARC Troopers.

"Time for plan B. We meet them at the landing pad." Anakin says. Once we reach the landing pad, Obi-Wan and his group were already under fire from enemy forces. "Sorry I'm late." Anakin says to Obi-Wan.

"Nice of you to join us." Obi-Wan replies.

"The ship is surrounded." Ahsoka says.

"We need to launch a full forward assault, and take that shuttle." Tarkin states.

"We have a bigger problem, those turrets, they would destroy the ship before we could even take off." I counter.

"Whatever we are going to do, we need to do it fast." Anakin says, pointing at the incoming STAPS. After taking a few out, Anakin commandeers one of them to use against the droids. Piell soon jumps on his back to protect him from blaster fire.

"General Skywalker, one of those commandos are manning one of the turrets, he is going to blow up the shuttle sir." Echo notifies Anakin. As they try to take out the turret, they are shot down. "This is our only chance, we've got to stop him!" Echo says to his brother, while he picks up a shield and makes his way towards the shuttle in an attempt to save it.

"ECHO LOOK OUT!" Both Fives and I shout at the same time. But it was too late, the turret lands a hit on the shuttle, destroying it with Echo, as well as the turret. "ECHO!" Fives shouts again, while I lose my patience.

" **THAT'S IT!"** My voice becomes distorted and I begin to levitate. **"I AM NOT LETTING THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!"** The ground around me cracks and moves, the droids started to implode on themselves, destroying them, and the turrets still remaining combust. **"THIS MISSION HAS BEEN A WASTE OF RESOURCES WHEN WE COULD HAVE JUST LAUNCHED AN ATTACK WITH OUR SHIPS, STOPPING THIS SHIT FROM HAPPENING AGAIN!"** The world around me begins to collapse toward me. I then Unleash a shockwave that disintegrates the hostile forces infront of me. I then levitate towards the destroyed shuttle. I soon find what remains of Echo. **"This shouldn't happen to anyone."** My voice quietens down, as I begin to heal the ARC Trooper. Droid parts begin to levitate towards me, replacing the limbs that were lost, and I heal his major organs. By the time he regained consciousness, most of the droid fleet in orbit of the planet had been destroyed by my rage. I soon pass out from the over exertion.

When I awake, I found myself in a med bay. Sitting next to me were Ahsoka and Fives. As I turn my head, Fives notices and smiles.

"Good to see you awake Vex." He says warmly.

"Ugh, I'm not worried about me, hoes Echo?" I switch the worry.

"He is expected to make a full recovery." Ahsoka pipes in. "All thanks to you."

"I've seen to many brothers lost to this war, I guess that since I felt the death of 99, I didn't want to lose those who treated him like their own." I say, remembering the valour that the deformed clone showed during the attack on Kamino. "Speaking of, did they keep the bodies of the ARC Troopers who were killed?" I ask.

"I made sure they did." Ahsoka affirms.

"Good, when I am recovered, I should be able to bring them back." I state. "Fives, would you mind if I take Echo to be part of my Special Forces unit on Berk?" I ask the ARC Trooper.

"I take it he would have some fun there? I don't mind Vex, it is the least I can do for your help." He says.

"When your time is up, I will come and do the same with you, besides, you will understand why by that point in time." I say. I stay in the med bay for a week before I am released. The first thing I do is check up on Echo for myself. "How you holding up?" I ask.

"I wish I had my original limbs, but I'll manage." He replies.

"If you limbs had not been destroyed in the explosion you would. But I wasn't going to trade an officer's life to renew yours with your limbs intact." I say.

"Fives told me that you were going to put me in your Special Forces unit. Care to explain?" He asks.

"After the merging of dimensions, I began planning contingencies for if hostiles from other dimensions showed up. Part of them was an elite force that would complete missions that cripple enemy forces." I explain. "After the troops lost because we split up, Obi-Wan owes me a dozen odd slug rifles and enough ammunition for a battalion. I plan to use these because, unlike blasters, it is impossible to dodge the projectile." I point out. "After my home dimension is merged, I will travel to my birth place and try to obtain more weapons, while helping them set up defences."

"OK, who else do we plan on having in our unit?" Echo asks.

"So far, you me and Hiccup. Once I have enough strength, I will revive Havoc and Colt, and they will be part of it as well." I answer.

"Will you need me to do any specific training?" He further questions.

"No, most of the members will be ARC Troopers, Captains or Commanders so the training required will be minimal. I am planning on having you and Hiccup as my second in command. I have the two of you, so as we have a mixture of elements in assaults when I am unavailable." I say. We are interrupted by my alarm. "I have to head back to Ahsoka for a meeting. We will talk more later. Stay safe Echo." I bid him farewell.

Once I reach my room, Ahsoka is already inside waiting on the bed. I join her and we converse of future plans.

"What are you going to do next?" Ahsoka asks me.

"I think I will stay with you guys for a while. Berk should be fine at the moment, and they can contact me if they need help." I say. "But for tonight, I just want to be with you." I say, and we spend the night with each other.

 **A/N – Still not sure where to go after this. I may have Berk attacked by another enemy but from a different dimension, but I am not sure. If any of you have ideas, put them in a review and I'll get back to you. Nut Out.**


	23. Umbara Part One

**A/N – Before I begin, I will be skipping over the arc where Ahsoka is captured by Trandoshans. This is because I honestly have no idea how to include Vex into that place and time. Instead, I am beginning the Umbara arc, as it would be interesting to have Vex deal with Krell and his suicidal operations. I will be breaking this up instead of having one big chapter like the Citadel. This is so I can figure out how to deal with Vex and his actions and attitudes towards Krell, yet still update within a few days. I am still open to different shows, books etc to add into the story. Enjoy.**

Umbara. I decided to bring Echo along with me on this mission. Knowing what would happen had its benefits, but also its disadvantages. I can't kill Krell straight up, as that would create suspicion, even if we made it seem like he was killed in battle. The amount of Brothers we were going to lose and the fact I could do nothing to stop it hurt like hell.

"Masters Krell and Tinn will be supporting my troops in the south while Anakin's battalion including Vex and Echo will come in from the north and take out enemy reinforcements. It is imperative that we conquer the capital city as soon as possible, and hold it." Obi-Wan briefs the men.

"Our biggest problem will be the local militia. The Umbaran's have allied themselves with the separatists and are heavily armed. ARC Trooper Fives, Major Vex and Corporal Echo will be helping my unit with the mission." Anakin gestures to us.

"We're ready to do our part General Skywalker." Fives says proudly.

"Nice to have you all on-board, it will be like old times." Rex says to us.

"Knowing what I do Rex, this is the worst mission to be saying that. But it means a lot to us that you think that way." I say.

"Remember Anakin, Cody and I will be twelve klicks to your south, we're counting on you to take out those local fighters, or I'm afraid the capitol will never surrender." Obi-Wan states.

"Does my battalion have to do everything?" Anakin jabs at Obi-Wan in a playful manner.

"You seem to always volunteer." Obi-Wan quips back, leaving Anakin with his troops.

"Alright, lets move." I motion for the men to board the gunships. In the air, we are greeted by an alarming amount of Flak defences. "They have a lot of surface fire, we are going to take a large amount of casualties just getting on the ground." I warn.

"They got nothing we can't handle sir." Hardcase replies. I give him a look that says he has no idea how bad it will get, and he stiffens in understanding. A gunship is hit next to us and plummets to the surface in an inferno. "This gunship, maybe, but what of the rest Hardcase." I clarify.

"Hanging in there Tup?" Rex asks the newcomer.

"So far so good Captain." He replies.

"General Skywalker, I have turned the lights out, our night-vision sensors are having a hard time seeing through this fog, I hope we don't overshoot the landing sight." The pilot says.

"Just get us as close as you can." Anakin eases the Pilots nerves.

"Time to lock and load!" Hardcase readies his mini-gun in one hand. I smile at his antics. The AT-RT troops deploy from the surviving gunships and head for the Flak cannons, and the Umbaran's guarding them.

"AFTER EM BOYS!" The rider in front calls to his brothers.

"Yeah give it to em!" "Lets GO!" "Hell Yeah!" The chanting, anticipation and adrenaline could be felt through the force. Some of the cannons begin aiming towards the walkers and open fire, disintegrating multiple troops in the process. The cannons are overwhelmed by the walkers, however, and are soon destroyed. The gunships, now able to land, deploy the assault forces. Walking out, my lightsaber immediately ignites, its vibrant yellow giving a small amount of light on the planet of shadows.

"We need to move now!" I call out to the men. "Anakin, send a few engineers to the destroyed Flak Cannons, see if they can get the technology understood, and also try to get a few working for our own men!" I say to him. As the engineers head back I move to Echo, "Go join them, you know quite a bit, and you may be able to decrypt it for them. Stay safe." I say to him. All around me, I feel the deaths of our men. Before it becomes uncontainable, however, the Umbaran's retreat. We continue to push them back to clear the ridge.

"I can barely see the enemy!" Tup calls out to no-one in particular.

"That's why they are called the Shadow People Tup!" Another trooper, Jesse, answers him. An enemy ship suddenly bombs a small group of about 5 troops, killing them, but leaves soon after. Hardcase nearly trips on a root or something.

"It's just a vine, keep moving Hardcase." Jesse helps him stay on his feet.

"Yeah, I got it under control." He replies. As the move away, however, a creature similar to a sarlacc, begins to stir, as Hardcase had almost tripped on one of its tentacles. It grabs Hardcase, Fives and another trooper, which it soon eats. "THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Hardcase says, shooting at the beast with no stop. Fives, using his brain, primes a grenade and lobs it at the creatures tongue, which grabs a hold of it, and swallows, soon an explosion kills it. "Nice work Fives." He says.

"Hardcase, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, that's what they call me." He affirms, as they begin to catch back up with everyone else. After the ridge is cleared, we take refuge in it.

"Tell the men to take a rest while they can." I say to Rex, "As for you Dogma, we need to have a talk about your future." I say, taking Dogma with me.

"Am I in trouble sir?" He asks me. I chuckle.

"No. You're not in trouble, I am just concerned about how literally you take the chain of command. For one, no one calls me sir, as I have earned their respect to beyond that. But I am more concerned about if you were temporarily put under the command of a different Jedi." I say.

"I don't understand." Dogma shakes his head.

"There are some Jedi who will use clones as sacrificial men to achieve victory. You need to be able to realise that, but don't overstep their authority. Say you were suddenly told to march for 18 hours straight, then fight against an equal number of Umbaran's as the troops you are with, and the Jedi who gave you these orders refused to send back up. What would you do?" I ask.

"Fight and die for the Republic." Dogma says.

"No. The most important thing for living beings is live to fight another day. If you have to disobey orders to save the rest of your platoon, you do it in a heartbeat, sacrificing your life for everyone else if there is no other option. That is what being a good soldier means. This mission will show whether you can do that, and I have faith in you. Now, go and rest, otherwise you will not be in good enough condition to fight." I dismiss the trooper, and return to Skywalker. Suddenly the Force screamed in warning. I knew what it was warning us about before it happened. Igniting my lightsaber, I slash the critter in half. "AMBUSH, EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE RIDGE!" I call to everyone. "Anakin, call in air support, make sure everyone is clear in case the bombers overshoot." I say.

"Already done, lets get a move on." He replies. Once the troops were clear, the whining of bombers could be heard, and soon after, the ridge we had just been in, erupted in flames. Gunships descended on our location. In the door, stood the Basilisk humanoid, Jedi General Pong Krell. My mind began cursing behind my mental barriers.

"Master Krell, my thanks for the air support." Anakin says.

"Indeed General Skywalker, the locals have proven to be more resourceful than anticipated." He replies in a gruff voice.

"That's not the reason you have come, is it General?" I ask.

"No, the council has ordered you back to Coruscant, effective immediately." He says.

"What? Why?" Anakin asks bemused.

"The request was made by the Supreme Chancellor and the Council obliged. That is all they would tell me." He explains.

"That's not right. Not only is the Chancellor being all high and mighty, ordering a General back during a Campaign, but the Council agreed to it? I am going to have some words for them when we return from this!" I seethe.

"You can always go with him." Krell suggests.

"Fuck no, and I am insulted that you suggested that." I turn on Krell. "Someone who suggests a high ranking officer to leave is someone who needs to be watched for treasonous acts. Be wary Krell." I say, storming off with Fives.

"Any word from Echo?" He asks me quietly.

"Yeah, he contacted Obi-Wan and asked him to collect him, the engineers and a few cannons they managed to repair and are using them in our favour." I assure him. "I take it Echo told you my story? You wouldn't have stormed off with me if you hadn't." I say.

"Yeah, and I understand why you can't do much to avoid the bloodbaths. And the one Krell will cause has to happen for us to prove to the Jedi that he betrayed us." He says sadly.

"I'll do what I can to avoid the battle against each other. I am thinking of just saying they aren't Umbaran's and saying the force told me." I say. Eventually, Rex walks up to us. "I take it he is getting on your nerves already Rex?" I ask.

"I have a bad feeling about him, but I can't do anything." He says.

"I have spoken to Fives about it, we decided to keep an eye on him together. He likely won't send me into battle with you unless I disobey him, which, depending on the situations, I will." I elaborate. "But for now, I will get the men ready." I walk off to gather the men.

After walking for several hours, the men began to tire.

"Quicken that pace battalion, this isn't some training course on Kamino!" Krell shouts to them. Using the force, I do what I can to rejuvenate the men, so they can stay standing if they suddenly were attacked.

"The General has a way with words." Fives says to both Rex and I.

"No, he is just downright punishing us, I can sense it, he is enjoying it." I whisper to them, then motion for them to quieten so we don't get yelled at. I fall back to Kix, "If anyone looks ready to drop, pull rank on the Bastard and halt our advance, I will gladly back you." I whisper to the medic, earning a nod reply. Before I could reach Rex, two creatures advanced towards us. "Keep moving, I'll handle them." I say, gripping the creatures with the force, and crushing their internal organs. After that, I sprint back to Rex, and walk beside him. After reaching the staging grounds to attack, we are informed that we are to execute a full forward attack on the Capitol.

"Sir, General Skywalker was going to have us attack from both sides." Rex tries to reason.

"I am not General Skywalker, now do as I command!" Krell yells at Rex.

"If that is the case, I will be down there with them." I state.

"NO! You will be with me, waiting on the success of the men." Krell tries to order me.

"Here is the thing General, I outrank you, if you try to order me again, I will detain you and you will lose your rank, am I clear General?" I ask.

"Crystal." He replies. And with that, we march onward, to what could be our doom.

 **A/N – Uploading this chapter while avoiding Athletics Carnival for the last time, THANK THE FORCE! I am still having trouble expressing the emotions Vex feel about Krell, so I am not sure when the next update will be. For now, Nut Out.**


	24. Umbara Part Two

The first part of the route was clear, thankfully. But the troopers were beginning to question the Basilisks sanity.

"The General's plan is reckless!" Fives says.

"I want to say that the General knows what he is doing, but after what Vex said to me, this doesn't feel right." Dogma says.

"That is precisely why I spoke with you about situations like this. Krell has reputation of victories, but also he has the most amount of casualties than any other battalion." I say. "Rex, I know you feel the same, but I understand why you have no choice but to obey the orders given." With that, we continue in silence. Not long later, an explosion takes out some of our men, "Hold where you are!" I call hurriedly, "The whole place must be trapped, Fives, sweep them. Everyone else, walk only where he walks." I order. As we begin to move onward, we hear the whine of an energy blast. As the men get into a defensive position, we become surrounded.

"They have us completely surrounded!" Tup calls out.

"Hold your positions!" Rex called back, while I deflected what I could.

"HAHAHAH TAKE A PIECE OF THAT!" Hardcase shouts, mowing down the hostile forces.

"Hardcase, normally I would say calm yourself, but considering I can't do much to protect everyone, shoot to your hearts content." I approve of his bloodlust. And I was saying the truth, in such a tight space, I had to be careful to not injure my own forces, which made my deflecting limited.

"There is too many of them, and that cannon is making it harder by the second, everyone fall back, I will take Krell's punishment." I call to the men, beginning our retreat. While we retreat, the Umbarans become arrogant and try to follow us, leaving them out in the open as well, and before we know it, Krell sends in back up.

"That's it, give them everything we've got." Rex says encouragingly. In no time at all, they retreat.

"HAHAHA WHERE YA GOING? COME BACK HERE!" Hardcase laughs manically.

"Ease it down Hardcase; we have our small victory, let it go." I say to the hyperactive trooper. Krell walks up to us.

"CT-7567, do you have a malfunction in your design?" Krell asks Rex.

"No he doesn't I gave the order to retreat. If I didn't, you would have no clones, and you would die with no one to protect you." I retort. "If you have an issue, take it up with Skywalker, as I am sure he would have your head for trying to have his battalion commit suicidal attacks."

"My apologies then, CT-7567." Krell spits out, but Fives couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"General, Vex and Rex both just saved this platoon, surely you won't fail to see that!" The ARC Trooper bites.

"ARC-5555, stand down." Krell says coldly, igniting one blade of his green lightsaber, only for it to suddenly splutter and die, as the hilt begins to deform and collapse on itself.

"Raise your lightsaber on any of these troops again, and that will be your entire corpse being crushed. I have a duty to protect these men, just as you have the duty to win battles. Rex is the same, now, am I understood?" I ask Krell.

"I understand entirely." Krell replies, a hint of respect in his voice. But as he walks off, we lose a walker to a cannon.

"INCOMING!" A trooper calls out. The Umbarans were back.

"They must have regrouped for a counter-attack." Fives says.

"EVERYONE, WE MUST HOLD THIS POSITION!" Rex calls out. Eventually, we are able to push forward by a small margin, but then an Umbaran Fighter attacked, its missiles the same as what the cannons shoot. The two balls of plasma detonated on impact, killing several of the men. After its quick bombing run, it heads back out to the atmosphere.

"We have to move before that fighter comes back!" I say to Rex.

"Rex, REX! Over here!" Kix calls out for cover fire while he gets an injured brother to safety.

"Jesse, take the left flank, Dogma, take the right." He calls to his men.

"You're gonna be alright buddy, this will ease the pain." Kix says to the wounded trooper, giving him an injection to ease his pain. Both Krell and I receive a message from Obi-Wan.

"The Capital City is too fortified; we need your battalion to help us take it!" Obi-Wan urges.

"Sorry, but we currently have our own problems dealing with these bastards!" I say.

"The resistance of the Umbarans is greater that we anticipated, we are currently holding our position from enemy attacks." Krell clarifies.

"We have gathered intel of an air-base to the West, it is resupplying the Capitol Defences…" Troopers calling out a waring cut off Obi-Wan. "If you could capture that Air-Base, it would sever its supply lines, allowing the rest of our forces to move in." He finishes.

"We will take that Air-Base as fast as possible, just don't die on us Kenobi, besides, Anakin would kill me if you did." I smirk at the Jedi, before the transmission is cut. "Rex, get those coordinates mapped, we need to get to that Air-Base immediately." I say.

"On it." He replies, and gathers the men. Once we are able to escape enemy forces, we head to our new target. Upon reaching visual, Rex takes out Macro binoculars to scout the defences. "It's heavily defended, at least three tank divisions and cannons." He says.

"We will advance along the central gorge, and engage their forces in a full forward assault." Krell states.

"The gorge is narrow sir, we will only be able to move our platoons in single squads. Perhaps a closer recon will tell us if there is a more secure route." Rex suggests.

"Obi-Wan and the other battalions are holding off the enemy right now while they wait for us to take out this Air-Base. We don't have time to look for a more secure route." He states, walking off to prevent any further discussion.

"Yes sir." Rex says, but then looks to me for help.

"Send two men to scout the base, and to see if they can steal two fighters to support us. Make sure Krell doesn't know, I'll take the blame again." I say, walking off. Once Rex briefs the men, and secretly tasks Fives and Hardcase to do what I suggested, we begin our march. Its not long before we all fell the ground shake.

"What was that?" Dogma asks.

Shit, EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" I yell to everyone, but I say it too late, as a Centipede ***** emerged from under the ground, emitting a screech that warned of destruction. Multiple troops are decimated by its rotating turrets, while a few unlucky men were trampled on till their last breath.

"BLAST THAT THING!" Rex calls out, only for the shots fired to bounce of its ray shields.

"THE HEAD IS RAY-SHIELDED, BRING IN THE ROCKET LAUNCHERS!" Fives calls out. Once the Rocket Launchers arrived, half of them were immediately shot down, thus having the Launchers passed on to different men. One trooper, who was with Rex, managed to get a clear hit at one of the Centipede's, hitting it in the head, causing a chain reaction that destroyed the whole thing. As the remaining Centipedes advanced, Rex ordered the men to take cover, and place thermal detonators along a pass that they would lure them to. The plan worked excellently, destroying the remaining hostiles. As we moved forward, we finished off any survivors from the explosion, mercilessly. Before long, we hear thumping on the ground ahead of us. Rex looks through his Micro Binoculars, only to see what was an equivalent to their tank, but in Umbaran Style. The mounted cannon aimed at their group fired.

"We've got a problem." Rex says.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" I call out as well, as a ball of plasma lands near us. Rex suddenly gets contacted by Krell, ordering him to not fall back. "I hope both Fives and Hardcase are almost ready with fighters." I say. Suddenly, the cannon on the tank begins firing energised plasma, which disintegrated the troops it landed near. Thankfully, because I had gotten Rex to send Fives ad Hardcase earlier than in the normal timeline, we weren't holding out for long, as they destroyed the tanks with ease. After they did that, Krell ordered the rest of the men to attack the Air-Base and take it under their control. We captured a few Umbarans and placed them in their own prison for interrogation. While Rex was congratulating Fives and Hardcase for their bravery, Krell interrupted them and coldly congratulated Rex, and his word made his and my blood boil with anger.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N – There was going to be more in this chapter, but I decided to end it here to stay under the radar in school, considering that the staff don't like the fact I am writing fanfiction during my free time, because apparently, I am not allowed to watch videos to help with the scenes. With the Holidays coming up, my writing will slow due to plans. I will update when I can, but don't expect more than one update in the two or three weeks. For now, Nut Out.**


	25. Notice for Holidays

**A/N – Ok, with Holidays coming up, I will not be releasing many chapters, and it would be a miracle for me to post more than one in the two to three weeks, like I stated last chapter. To expand the events that will be in the story, I would like to hear your suggestions on what stories, anime, movies and even books, that you would like to see merged into the storyline. Depending on how much support I get with this story, I may start drafting up the second story once I post Chapter 30. I do appreciate your support, and have a safe Holiday. Nut Out.**


	26. Umbara Part Three

Its not long after we capture the Air-Base, when Obi-Wan contacts us. Krell began his way to the tower, where he would play the transmission. While there, Hardcase and I went to check on Fives, who was tinkering with an Umbaran Star-Fighter.

"Hey, how's it coming?" Hardcase asks.

"Eh, tricky piece of hardware." Fives replies.

"Krell's got Jesse stacking ordinance." I pipe in, before Hardcase could say it himself.

"Ugh, I'm still waiting for Krell to thank us for handing this base to him." Fives says, as Hardcase looks toward the tower, and I begin the voice recorder bug I placed up there, so they could hear.

" _ **Where is he?"**_ Krell asks. _**General Kenobi, can you read me?"**_

" _ **Congratulations on your capture of the Umbaran Air-Base, General. Its refreshing to have good news."**_ Obi-Wan's voice comes through distorted and robotic.

" _ **There will be time for celebration when we've taken that capitol."**_ Krell replies.

" _ **Yes, well I'm afraid that's going to be more difficult than anticipated. Their attacks have increased and the long ranged missiles are forcing us to retreat from our positions."**_ Obi-Wan says.

" _ **I was hoping we cut off their armed shipment supplies when we took this Air-Base."**_ Krell replies.

" _ **It seems they are receiving more armed shipments, directly from a supply ship in orbit..h..w…g….s..r..o"**_ Obi-Wan's voice begins to cut out.

" _ **General Kenobi?"**_ Krell asks, a bit too calmly for my likes.

" _ **Havin…fficulty trans..ting…..ust be….jamming our sig…nals"**_ Obi-Wan manages to get through.

" _ **Can't we just destroy the supply ship?"**_ Rex's voice asks.

" _ **We're trying, but with little success, they outnumber us, and the ships we were promised, have not yet arrived."**_ Obi-Wan says.

" _ **We'll just have to take that capitol regardless of the missles. My battalion will meet you at the rendezvous coordinates."**_ Krell says, shocking the three of us.

 _ **With..resp…."**_ Kenobi's voice cuts out.

" _ **I'm trying to get him back sir!**_ A trooper says.

" _ **Don't bother, the enemy is jamming our transmissions. We are on our own."**_ Krell's voice fades out. I end stop the recording.

"That was not right, he should not have told them to not bother about getting Obi-Wan back, Fives, when the cost is clear, I want you to check on the towers communications relay, in the meantime, I am going to try contact Obi-Wan myself." I say to them, and give a mental message to Rex to be wary of Krell after what he just said. In no time, Krell had Rex prepping the battalion to move out. After a little talk with Rex, Jesse, Hardcase, Dogma and Fives, we all agreed to be wary of Krell. Fives also points out that they could use the fighters to destroy the supply ship, and thus Rex walks off to suggest the idea to the General.

"Sir, with all due respect, might I suggest another option to help us secure the capitol?" Rex asks.

"What would that be Captain?" Krell permits him to elaborate.

"My men have cracked the Umbaran codes, with the Starfighters, we could sneak past the Supply Ship's defences. We take it out, we cut off arms to the Capitol." Rex elaborates.

"And who do you propose would fly them? Are your troopers now pilots?" Krell dismisses the plan.

"My men may not be pilots sir, but they are able to learn and adapt quickly. A few of them have already demonstrated that." He counters.

"I'm afraid I can't afford to waste any clones on frivolous adventures." Krell once again dismisses the plan. "We're going to need everyone to take the Capitol." Krell finalises. They are then interrupted by a trooper.

"Sir, incoming in sector delta, long ranged missiles." He warns. Krell moves to the window to watch the missiles impact the ground. Rex then walks away to the Barracks to inform the men. As the door opens, I am there to greet him.

"The assault on the Capitol will continue as planned." Rex says in a defeated tone. The other troops complain, but I block them out, and walk off to the hanger bays. Hardcase didn't need to be killed this time. I activate a ray shielded cockpit, and attach it to the Starfighter body. Before any of the troopers could have figured I was there, I was gone, leaving orbit to take out the supply ship myself. Back at the base, Krell senses my depart and smiles, now he could pit the clones against each other without my interference.

Once I leave the shrouded planets gravitational pull, I am greeted by chaos. Republic, Separatist and Umbaran ships all fighting for victory. Suppressing the effect of the mass loss of life, I make my way for the Supply ship. As I enter the hanger bay, I use the force to alter my appearance to the droid's processor throughout as much of the ship as I can. After locking on to the reactors, I fire my payloads, and revealing my true appearance. I turn around swiftly, and begin my escape from the soon to be destroyed ship. Making it out with my life, the Supply Ship shortly explodes, and I make my return, although to something I was hoping to avoid from happening.

 **A/N – The space scene was pathetic, I know, but if anyone else want to try and write it in the specific way and without causing problems with the future storyline, be my guest. This chapter is short due to my own impatience of wanting to finish this arc. Next chapter will be Vex trying to stop the friendly fire between the 501** **st** **and 212** **th** **. Until next time, Nut Out.**


	27. Umbara Final

Landing the fighter, I stretch out with the force, and to my surprise, there were only the essential staff present, and General Krell. Thinking back to my memories of when I watched these episodes, I realise what came after the destruction of the Supply Ship. Clones deceived into killing each other. Wrapping the force around me, I sprint off to where they would fight, hoping I am not too late.

As I got closer, I could hear the troopers trying to sneak about, which was good, as the fight hadn't begun yet. Then I heard the first shot. I push myself faster and faster, until I dash past Rex.

"STOP! HOLD YOUR FIRE! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" I scream towards both battalions. I then ignite my lightsaber and began waving frantically, yet careful as to not cut myself or any troops. "WE'RE NOT UMBARANS! YOU ARE ALL CLONES!" I continue to scream. Noticing a 212th trooper nearby, I grab him, remove his helmet and show him to both sides. Everyone stopped firing, and their emotions could be felt in the air as well as the force. "TAKE OFF YOUR HELMETS AND YOU WILL SEE THE TRUTH!" I finish screaming as Rex takes off his helmet, as well as a trooper from the 212th.

Multiple clones from both battalions line up to face the brothers they tried to kill, faces covered in shock and regret. I let go of the clone I was holding, and nearly collapse.

"Sir, are you alright?" The same clone I held asked me with concern.

"I pushed myself a bit too far trying to save lives. The main reason I participated in this mission was to try and avoid my vision of this coming real." I tell a half-truth. "Do you know where Waxer is?" I ask him.

"No sir." He replies.

"Gather some men to go and find him, we need confirmation of who caused this, not just my instincts." I order.

When we found Waxer, he was not happy. He was alive this time, but furious that he had been given false orders.

"Who gave you the orders?" Rex asked him.

"General Krell." Waxer replied, confirming to the clones what I had already known. Dogma silently walk up to me and whispered in my ear.

"You were trying to warn me about this exact situation. Thank you, if you had not talked to me, I don't know what I would have done." He then walks away. Rex walks up to me, and we plan how to deal with Krell. After we discussed it, I open a rift to another dimension, and as soon as I walk through it, it disappears, and another one opens, which I return from in an instant, now armed with my experimental weapon.

As we march back to the base, I reach out with the force, and mentally order the men to get into position. As Rex, Fives, Waxer and I walk into the elevator with a small group of clones, we steel ourselves for what is about to happen.

"Pong Krell, you are being relieved of duty!" I say to the Basilisk as I walk through the door. Krell then turns around to face us.

"It's treason then." He accuses.

"Surrender Krell." Rex aims his pistols at the ex-General. As he walks towards us Rex continues. "Explain your actions!"

"My actions?" Krell asks with a smirk.

"For ordering your troops against one another!" I spit out.

"Oh, that." Krell chuckles. "I'm surprised you figured it out. For a clone!"

The clones then move towards the ex-General and Rex demands his surrender, when I finally open my Sub-Space pocket, retrieving replica of the cursed sword Brynhildr. He then uses the force the push the troopers back, and ignites his one remaining double-bladed lightsaber.

"YOU DARE TO ATTACK A JEDI!" He shouts, as the clones begin to fire at him. He skilfully deflects the blaster bolts, then cuts down some of them before smashing the glass of the window and jumping out, swiftly followed by me. As I land, I ready my sword and charge at Krell. To his surprise, my sword does not get cleaved by his lightsabers. As I parry his attacks, I listen closely and notice the sound of his lightsaber is deeper and more harsh than most others, revealing the way he attacks and defends. Using my knowledge as an advantage, I begin to speed up my attacks, using his weakness as my strength. Raising my hands, I push him back with the force, then ignite my lightsaber, while storing the replica Brynhildr away. Now with a lighter weapon, my attacks speed up once more as I start to use Makashi more than the other forms.

Krell begins to tire and tries to push me with the force to put some distance between us, only for him to fail.

"It's over Krell, either surrender to me now, or I will have the clones execute you!" I threaten.

"If I were unarmed, they would not even have the courage to kill me." He states, deactivating his lightsaber, yet failing to notice Dogma aiming at him from behind.

"So, you really want to test that theory?" I smirk, only to receive an 'I dare you' look. "Very well, Dogma." I approve of his execution, and before Krell could turn around, there was a hole through his chest. I then kneel next to him and whisper, "If you had been more open to the force, you would have realised that I came here to try and avoid as much of your premonition as possible." I let my words sink in as he dies from the blaster wound.

"It's over." Dogma sighs in relief.

"Yes, and now that the Umbaran informant," I gesture the corpse of Krell, "Is dead, we should have little difficulty taking the planet." Waxer then walks up to me with a holocommunicator, showing Obi-Wan.

"So one of our own in the order betrayed us?" Obi-Wan asks for my confirmation.

"Unfortunately, but his reaction had merit, especially after the vision he had. But I am dealing with that issue already, he was just too blind to see it." I say in disgust. "You should take command over the 501st for now Obi-Wan, because I have somewhere I need to be. May the force be with you." I bid him farewell as I open a portal. "Rex, until Obi-Wan is here, you are in command. Good luck." I then walk through, heading home.

 **A/N – Umbara arc is now done! I will eventually have a chapter where I explains where I went when I left through the portal, only to reappear moments later. Other than that, I wish you all a safe Holiday and I will be back later. Nut Out.**


	28. The Wrong Jedi

Returning to Coruscant was hectic, even though I arrived via teleportation. Coruscant Guard troopers were everywhere, searching for Ahsoka. As I ran through the temple, I accidentally run into Barriss Offee, who ironically was the culprit. However, without any proof, I could not simply bring her to court, as they would not believe me. I apologise and continue on my way to Anakin. Once I reached my destination, I found Anakin pacing around non-stop, with Plo Koon attempting to calm him.

"What the fuck happened?" I question.

"There was a bombing that we were called back to investigate. We found the suspect, and believed it was all over. However, they asked for Ahsoka. While they were speaking, the suspect began to choke, and Commander Fox believed Ahsoka to be responsible. Tarkin then put her in a cell, which she escaped, only for Fox to further accuse her of killing the guards, who were killed by lightsaber. At the moment, Ahsoka is in the lower levels of Coruscant. We were hoping you could help try to clear her name." Plo Koon says.

"I already know the true culprit. Its Barriss, but we need evidence to prove it. I will go and find Ahsoka to help her while the base events happen, and hopefully, I can capture Barriss while we are at it." I say.

"Thank you." Anakin says. I then open a portal that leads to where Ventress would be. As I arrive, Ahsoka is pinned by Ventress, before she realises my presence.

"Ah, the Time Traveller. I have heard quite a bit about you." Ventress greets. Instead of answering instantly, I use the force to call her lightsabers to my grasp, deactivating them in the process. "Interesting." She comments.

"Sorry, but I only want to talk, without threats. Ventress, I need you to accompany both Ahsoka and me so that no other bounty hunters try to collect Ahsoka. The reason, she was framed." I say simply.

"That is a bold claim, but I am more curious as to why you haven't taken it into your own hands yet." She wonders aloud.

"Because the court requires proof. Otherwise, we would not be having this conversation. Will you help?" I ask.

"What is in it for me?" Ventress questions.

"I can clear your name. You wouldn't have to hide yourself from the Republic." Ahsoka answers.

"Promise?" Ventress asks cautiously.

"If they don't take Ahsoka's word, they will take mine." I say.

"Then let's go, what do you need first?" Ventress agrees.

"A communication unit, I have someone who is helping." Ahsoka answers, whereas I grimace. Once on the move I whisper to Ventress.

"Barriss is the culprit, and with the events that will play out, when Anakin hunts you, tell him that she was the only other person to have contact with Ahsoka, seeing as she will be captured." I say, then wait for Ahsoka to come beside me, not giving Ventress a chance to answer. After Ahsoka contacted Barriss, Ahsoka and I split up from Ventress, heading for the warehouse mentioned. Before we reach it, I speak to Ahsoka.

"With what happens next, know that I have no choice but to stand by and do nothing unless your life is in true danger. The reason is because we need proof of your innocence. If we didn't, you would be found guilty and I would have to break you out. No matter what happens and what goes through your mind, know that I love you." I say, kissing her passionately, before she continued forward.

Thankfully, nothing bad happened, and events transpired as normal. Barriss was found guilty and Ahsoka was offered a place back with the Jedi, to which she refused. I cleared Ventress' name and then went to approach Ahsoka.

"I really wish I could have made this ordeal cease to exist." I say sadly to her.

"I know. When you talked to Ventress, you told her what would happen, didn't you?" She asked.

"I had to make sure she could tell Anakin who was responsible. I was worried because this should not have happened for another four to five months, so I took precautions." I say. "I just hope I didn't end our relationship by trying to do things in a more civil way, rather than going in with no plan."

"No, you didn't affect the way I feel about you. But what am I supposed to do now?" She asks.

"I would say you could come with me, but you are still too important to this realm for me to take you with me. The only thing I can offer is my help whenever you need it." I sigh.

"I understand. Where are you going next?" Ahsoka then asks.

"I think I will stick around to help Anakin deal with the loss of you. Besides, Berk doesn't need me for a while yet. This just gives me a chance to try and stop a few more disasters. I wish you luck, and may the Force be with you 'Soka." I bid her luck.

"And with you Curtis." She replies, using my real name.

 **A/N – Just a short chapter for now, as I just want to finish off this era of Star Wars, before entering the time of Race to the Edge. For the readers who noticed the difference of how I traveld back in the DxD Universe, I had wanted to show that time didn't flow in the World Between Worlds, limiting my use of it unless I am entering a non-merged realm. If you guys have any other ideas or questions, then just message me. For now, I need to plan how Fives' discovery will proceed. Nut Out.**


	29. Important Notice

**A/N – OK, so with the news of Clone Wars being finished, I will hold off on posting more of the episodes until next year. This means I will be leaving a gap within the story, but I will still continue it. Giving you guys a heads up that the next arc will be of Battlefield 4, which is where I will get the Special forces weapons. I don't really know how I am going to change it all for now, so I might be a while before getting the first chapter done. The others will be done and waiting, just the first part will be difficult. Either way, in future, note that Fives will have been revived by Vex and hopefully I will get that drafted for revision next year. Until next time. Nut Out.**


	30. Baku Mission

I awake in a car, upside down in the drivers seat. I fidget for a moment as my memories come back. I am in the body of Staff Sergeant Daniel "Reck" Recker. Part of Tombstone. I arrived into the time stream just after the exfil building collapsed. A voice disrupts my thoughts.

"Hey Recker. Recker, you conscious? Get back in the game, man. Stay with me." Staff Sergeant Kimble "Irish" Graves says to me. It was ironic considering he was a game character. As the glass begins to crack, the Squad Leader speaks up.

"Nice play, Recker. That was some of the finest driving I've ever seen." He says as I look to where he is pinned. Before anyone else could speak, I take my lightsaber, which was somehow concealed in my sleeve and activate it.

"You guys may not want to be too close to this." I say in a deep, yet calm voice. I carefully cut through the seat that pinned our Squad Leader. Once it could be moved, we freed Dunn. "I'm gonna have to borrow your revolver Dunn." I say, taking the M412 Rex. I hold Dunn's body close as I shoot the window, allowing us to escape the sinking vehicle and resurface for rescue.

 **4:59 Minutes Earlier.**

I wake under rubble from a collapsed building. I made it into the time stream, but I don't feel right. As Irish removes the rubble that trapped me, I realise why. I was in the body of Recker, who is the character you play as in the game. I quickly run to the destroyed Helicopter that was supposed to extract us. I quickly find the only body to be mainly intact and begin reviving them. Within seconds, the pilot, Colby Hawkins returned to the land of the living.

"What the…" She begins.

"Easy. You were dead a moment ago, so you need to be careful not to overdo yourself." I say, helping her move away from the chopper. Before anything else I summon my lightsaber and cut through Dunn's leg, freeing him without any blood loss.

"Who are you and what have you done with Recker?" Irish asks.

"Recker is still here, I am just temporarily in control of his body. I can explain later, but for now, we need to go." As soon as I finish the sentence, the chopper explodes, and a civilian drives up to us to help. After being told to run away from the danger here, we commandeer his car. "Hawkins, you will need to walk to the extraction point because we don't have enough room in the car. We will see you soon." I say, taking the wheel and driving towards our secondary extraction point.

As we pass through the tunnel the enemy chopper fires a salvo of unguided missiles, to which we were lucky to dodge. The next salvo it fires opens the door, to which I nearly fall out. As they come around, Irish passes me a grenade launcher.

"BURN THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS!" He yells, to which I take aim and fire, hitting the cockpit of the chopper and killing the pilots. As I get back in the car and close the door I try to dodge the crashing remains, only to drive us into the ocean, where I lost consciousness.

 _ **Oracle: "Yep."  
Garrison: "Tombstone retrieved the intel."  
Oracle: "And?"  
Garrison: "In the event of a Chinese military coup, the Russians would be loyal to Admiral Chang."  
Oracle: "That confirms the report from our asset in China."  
Garrison: "So we lost men for something we already knew?"  
Oracle: "There's rioting in the streets of Shanghai, Captain, and the Russians are getting involved. We needed to know for sure. That we had to lock down Suez is delicate enough. One wrong move and we're talking war. You have your orders, Captain."  
Garrison: "Aye aye. Steaming towards the east coast of China.**_

 **A/N – OK, because I am sometimes impatient, I am going to upload this draft. I still need to re-read the other missions, but most of them should also be done today. Nut Out.**


	31. Shanghai Mission

Shanghai. A beautiful place when there aren't riots. Sitting in the back of a van, with the last two members of Tombstone able to fight, anyone in this position would be nervous. After the debrief with Garrison, Dunn and Hawkins were assigned to the med bay and were being examined.

"I hope nothing happens to the car." Our field medic, Pac said grimly.

"Relax little brother. We're gonna be alright." Irish tries to comfort Pac.

"I'm more worried about us completing this op without being discovered, let alone firing a weapon." I say, hiding Dunn's revolver in the duffel bag.

"We could always use your life-saver." Irish smirks.

"I'm not gonna bother correcting you on the name. But we can't use it because it can't do jack shit against bullets. The only thing I can suggest is to use silencers." I say. Before we could discuss further, a militarised truck pulled in front of us. As Pac directed us towards the hotel, citizens who were rioting through a rock, smashing the windshield, and as we swerve to avoid killing anyone, we jam the van in an alley. "Well, at least it was only a rental?" I suggest, to which Pac simply sighs. We spot a ladder and climb it to get a vantage point. After scouting a route, we heads to hells door.

Once we reach an elevator, we gear up. A silenced UMP-45 at the ready. The elevator door opens to guests… Chinese Spec Ops. Before I can stop them, both Pac and Irish begin shooting them, to which only alerts more. I pull Irish out of the way of their gunfire, and I close the door. Once the doors close, we all share a grim look.

"Well shit! We may have just invaded fucking China." I say before Irish can. "If you had stopped for a moment, I could have masked our presence and kept ourselves unseen." I say, to which I receive looks of 'Oh Shit'. "Come on, we are just going to have to make do for now." I say, as the elevator open again. As we leave, I notice a weapon crate. I wasn't the only one to notice though.

"The fuck were they expecting?" Irish whispers.

"Don't know, don't care." I reply. "Get what weapons you need, equip a silencer and be ready to move. I will be commandeering this crate afterwards." I say. Irish equips himself with a silenced LMG, Pac keeps the UMP-45 and I grab a silenced HK417 with a Holo sight, magnifier and potato grip. As we begin to methodically move forward, we eliminate any hostiles with silence. Once we reach the bar, we're swarmed with hostiles, forcing us to move to cover.

"Watch the balcony!" Irish calls a warning, as more Chinese soldiers take position above us.

"I'll take care of them. You guys focus on those at equal ground!" I call, as I begin aiming at the first soldier I see on the balcony. It takes less than five minutes to clear the bar, then Pac gets to work opening a security door. We soon hear the whirr of a Helicopter. As it comes into view I concentrate on the engines crushing them and causing the chopper to lose altitude. All we hear after that is the explosion of it impacting the ground. Losing patience, I use the force to shatter the glass of the security door, allowing us to move forward.

As we walk through the hallway, moving to the location of the VIP's, we spot two Chinese soldiers. As they open the door, the are thrown back and killed by an explosion. Before Pac and Irish can begin worrying about it being the room of the VIP's, I open the door next to us. Kovic then points a gun at my head.

"That is not how you should treat the team that is here to rescue you Kovic." I mock.

"Shut up and get inside." He orders us, to which we oblige. "Where's the van?" He then asks.

"You can take the van, but you will have some difficulty getting it free, let alone going unnoticed by the Chinese military." I shrug.

"That's just fucking great!" Kovic complains.

"Who are these VIP's?" Irish asks.

"Very important people. Significant woman and her husband." Kovic snarks.

"He means Hannah and Jin Jie." I say simply.

"What?" Everyone in the room except Jin Jie asks confused.

"I'm not your average dipshit Kovic, now if you wanted his identity secret, you would have done better by actually saying so to us. If you don't trust us, we can't trust you." I say. "Either way, it is an honour to meet you in person Jin Jie, but we need to move. We can steal one of the choppers on the roof. Let's go." I say, leaving a group of shocked people, before returning. "NOW!" I yell, forcing them to move.

As we reach the roof, I motion for everyone to be silent as I assassinate one of the guards in silence. As I carried his body back I apologise to Jin Jie, before using the force to throw all the soldiers off the roof. As we run to the chopper, I spot the shine of a sniper with a laser. Before it can shoot Jin Jie, I put myself in the bullet's path, taking the impact.

"GO! I'll be fine, just go! Kovic, take everyone, I'll hold them off!" I call to the agent, making sure everyone is safe, before engaging the enemy. Gathering the Force around me, I enter a trance like state of fury. Fury for all the people killed in this stupid operation. Fury for all the innocents dragged into the conflict. I unleash a blood-curdling scream that tore several Chinese soldiers into shreds, then unleashing a torrent of lightning to those further away, killing everyone. Once I had calmed down, I noticed the places I had been shot, thankful for the armour that saved my life. I jump off the building, using the Force to cushion my fall, as I ignite my lightsaber.

Dashing to the fountain, I impale and bisect everyone in my path as I move towards the river. Nothing could stop me, not even the tanks. Every shell they fired simply returned to sender, destroying themselves. Eventually I made it to the river, boarding a fishing boat to make an escape. Before I can contact Garrison, an Electromagnetic Pulse fries all electronics. Noticing all the boats, I call out to them.

"COME ON! FOLLOW US! I'LL GET YOU TO SAFETY!" Yelling at the top of my lungs, I lead them to the Valkyrie. To safety.

 **A/N – Second Mission done. 5 more to go. Hope you guys are enjoying this part so far. Nut Out.**


	32. South China Sea Mission

I awake from a nightmare. What it was I don't know. I guess it was part of Recker's subconscious. A whisper gained my attention.

"Yo, Recker. You were thrashing about. Bad dream?" A marine asks.

"Yeah. You good Jess?" I ask the marine.

"Yeah. Irish swam by earlier, didn't want to wake you. But he probably wanted to talk. Peace." He says, bidding me farewell as I leave.

"Peace, Jess." I reply. I walk toward the med bay. I meet Pac close by, and we help Hannah get in to help Jin Jie. After that, we continue to the lower deck to meet Irish. As we get to him, we discuss the next mission. After a small talk, we head up to meet Garrison for debrief. On our way, the alarms sound, making us rush topside. Once we arrive, we stop in our tracks. The Titan was on fire, slowly sinking.

"Where the fuck is Tombstone?" Garrison calls out, interrupting our thoughts.

"We're here, what is it?" I reply.

"Sergeant Recker, bring your men. With me." He says, moving off with us in tow. We are briefed in the deployment room. "The clock is ticking on the Titan. I need eyes on-board before she's lost forever to the deep blue. There's a number of variables at play, we don't know who attacked them or if they'll be back. We can't afford any surprises."

"Tombstone won't let you down." Irish says.

"Sergeant Recker. Agent Kovic's taking the reins. You'll obey his orders as if they're my own." Garrison says. Before Irish was able to complain, I covered his mouth with my gloved hand, shaking my head solemnly. "Setting the Valkyrie in a defensive posture one click east of the Titan. Agent Kovic, muster your Squad." Garrison leaves us with our Squad Leader.

"We search the titan for intel and survivors. Gear up. Weapons and re-breathers." Kovic orders us. I grab my HK, now with a heavy barrel instead of silencer, a re-breather and my lightsaber. "What is that cylinder?" Kovic asks me.

"You will find out. For now, all you need to know is it will help free survivors that may be trapped." I say cryptically. After we were all geared up, we moved off to a RHIB boat. As the second in command, I was to pilot the boat. Once we were within 500 meters of the Titan, we began to circle around to find an opening. Before long, we found it.

"I've seen that damage before. Chinese anti-ship missile. Drive through Recker." Kovic says. I drive through and park the boat. Once we unload, Kovic briefs us further. "Listen up. The Titan was out of range of the Shanghai EMP blast. She has several hours of report data gathered–stuff we never saw. That's why we're here."

"We'd better move fast." Pac quips in. We crawl along a small passage to move deeper into the ship.

"Let's push on! Move up." Kovic says. As we jump down, the ship lurches.

"Oh, shit. Kovic, you got an exit strategy if this thing rolls over?" Irish asks, concerned.

"She will slide off the reef at some point. When that happens we'd better be out of here–with the voyage recorder." Kovic replies, still not having answered the question, since he didn't have one.

"Not exactly an exit strategy, is it?" Irish asks rhetorically.

"Watch your step. We're on C deck and we're headed for the damage control central. Look for hatch G-46. That hatch leads to a route all the way through." Kovic orders. After a short walk, I locate the hatch and we open it. It lead to water, which we had to swim through. Once through the flooded area, we go through a door, and move towards the sound of banging. After opening another door, we find survivors trapped under grating on the floor, with the water rising.

"Hang on." I say, taking my lightsaber and igniting it. "Move back, because this will cut through you like butter." I say, as I then cut through the floor, allowing the survivors to get out. "Irish, take them back to the RHIB and get them onto the Valkyrie, but be careful." I say, while Kovic, Pac and I continue forward. In the next room we searched, we collected the Data Recorder. Before we opened the next door, we heard voices. I signalled Kovic to prep a flashbang, and as soon as I kicked the door open, he threw it, blinding the enemy soldiers, allowing us to easily dispatch them. As we quickened our pace, the carrier began to move. As we opened a door, the ship broke in two, with one half lifting above us, for gravity to bring it back down. We all jumped down, rolling to absorb the impact. Taking out my HK417, I zero in on the hostiles by the Helicopter, eliminating the grenadier and his ally. I take out my PLD and mark out the positions of all enemies, allowing us to dispatch them all swiftly.

"There's an attack boat down there!" Kovic calls to us.

"What? We're stealing boats now?" Irish asks.

"It's our only way off this fucking thing!" Kovic counters. "Come on, jump ship! We got our exit!" We all jump into the Freezing Ocean, and swim to board the boat. I take the helm and plot our course back to the Valkyrie.

"I hope Irish made it back alright!" I call back. As hostile boats attempt to destroy us, I take aim with the cannon, firing and destroying them. As we near the ship, an enemy Helo tries to take us out, but with a well placed shot at its cockpit, it goes down. As I steer us into the Well Deck of the Valkyrie, the doors close, scraping the engine of the boat and flipping it on its side.

As I exit our escape vessel, the sound of gunfire sounds through the deck. Thankfully, other marines were there to aid us, thus overwhelming the enemy invaders swiftly. One of the marines gives us an update of what's happening and that the command bridge fell silent ten minutes ago. Among those marines was Irish, who then re-joined us. As we moved towards the med bay, we encountered hostile choppers, which we quickly dispatched with RPG's. We pushed on to the aircraft hanger, eliminating enemy forces holding within.

Once we reached the med bay, Hannah was dealing with her own 'friends', which she dealt with on her own. After Kovic spoke with her, we moved to the runway, which was being overrun. We contacted one of the turret pilots and he dealt with the Helicopter reinforcements as we dealt with those on the ground. Once we reached the ladder that lead to the bridge, Kovic and I cleared it, with Kovic taking point on the ladder. As he climbed though, an enemy Helo fired its rockets, throwing us back to the ground, severely injuring Kovic. As several Helo's attempt to deploy troops, I become enraged, using the force to crush all the choppers and throw them into the ocean. We then turn our attention back to Kovic.

"Shit!" I say.

"Motherfucker!" Kovic agrees. "It's probably all in there. Take it. Garrison has the codes." He hands the Data Recorder to Irish. "Chang… Chang's gonna hunt you. You'll be in the center of it all. Make sure he lives. Marines. You tell Garrison he has to trust her." Kovic speaks about Jin Jie and Hannah. "Recker! Recker, you take the lead. Go. GO!" He says with his final breath.

"Fuck Kovic, you always wanted to go out in a fight." I murmur to myself. "Come on. We gotta get to the bridge." I say. As we move up, we encounter less and less enemy forces. When we reach the bridge, I simply throw them out of the windows, as Hannah gets Garrison. We were later informed by Garrison that the Data Recorder we collected confirmed that Pacific Central Command was destroyed, meaning that if there were any more ships of the fleet, they would be blind, just like us.

 **A/N – Didn't know how to have a proper ending for this mission, so we will just have it like this. Other than that, Nut Out.**


	33. Singapore Mission

"Pac, Recker. I need you to follow me on this. We need to make sure our last missiles are put to good use. Assault the airfield. Eyes on the ground. Signal us when their planes are on the tarmac. We'll light those motherfuckers up and continue west through the strait." Garrison informs us.

"Copy that, Captain. Piece of cake." Pac replies.

"Pac, Recker. You might not make it. Many of your friends won't." Garrison says sadly. "But this is it–this is the shot we've got. The squad that get to the airfield and lights their flare–has thirty seconds to get out before we rain our missiles down." He says, opening the door to reveal Hannah.

"Copy." Pac replies more reserved this time.

"Do not become a friendly fire statistic. Hannah." Garrison says.

"Let's go, Recker." Pac says. We make our way to the well deck to board a RHIB. As we reach it, Irish could be heard encouraging everyone.

"Let's go Marines, let's Go!" He calls as he exits the RHIB to allow us on. Before he could argue about Hannah, Pac speaks up.

"Captain's orders, Irish." As he steps on the RHIB. Before he could still try to argue I cleared my throat.

"Irish, we will be talking about this on the boat anyway, so just drop it for now." I say calmly. He then stays quiet and we ready our transport. I take the helm as the speakers crackle alive.

"Attention all hands. Standby for Captain Garrison." An officer speaks through.

"Warriors on the Valkyrie. I know we are tired. All of us have suffered–lost friends, loved ones. We will ensure it was not in vain. The storm has grounded enemy aircraft–but it won't be for long. We may be the only ship left, but we will not go down without a fight. We will steam west. We'll strike the airfield under storm cover and create a safe passage through the Singapore Strait. Strike with speed and courage. Let this storm carry us home." And with those final words, our RHIB was launched and we made for the beach.

"OK, we are going to go through the events that will happen. Once we fire our flare, we don't get clear in time. Hannah, in an effort to save our lives, impersonates an enemy spy and has us captured. Pac, you were presumed dead, so you were left and you get back to the Valkyrie with the survivors. Irish, the only reason Hannah turned us in, was to save our lives. We need this to happen no matter what. Or we may not live at all. NOW LETS TAKE AS MANY OF THESE FUCKERS AS WE CAN WITH US! FOR TOMBSTONE!" I encourage.

"TOMBSTONE!" The others agree. As we reach the beach-head, we are joined by Anvil 2, a tank group that were the only survivors after the attack on the Valkyrie. While Irish, Pac and Hannah used their weapons, I jumped on the tank to defend it from Anti-Tank attacks. Anvil was the main victor against the enemy ground forces, eliminating them all swiftly. It wasn't until we reached the road that we had severe problems.

"Runner, this is Anvil Two. We're looking at your position. City entry is under enemy control. How copy?" Anvil tried to contact the other tank division. As we moved on we encountered an Anti-Air Tank. Anvil was able to punch through it's armour swiftly, and by the time the enemy had swivelled to target us, it was destroyed. "Runner, Anvil Two. City entry is under enemy control. How copy!?" Anvil tried again. They then decided that if they can hear, but can't respond, they could at least give information. "Runner, Anvil Two. We're on approach. Stay clear of hostile positions. Over." Pac then broke the news.

"The comms aren't working." He said annoyed.

"Fucking toy comms, they need to un-fry the good equipment." Irish comments. But Runner then responded.

"Say again Anvil. We have hostile armour at the underpass. We are boxed in!" The voice of the other tank division came frantically over the comms. As we came in view of an enemy tank, I concentrated on the shell it was preparing to fire. Willing it to implode on itself, destroying the inside of the tank. As I came back to my senses, the walk bridge was cleared and Anvil was in the middle of saying something. "–lose, Tombstone, we're Oscar Mike." Passing under the bridge, we are met by another Anti-Air tank, which Anvil dispatched before I could blink. "Runner, Anvil Two. Got a visual on hostile defences. We're opening the gate for you."

"Roger that, Anvil Two. You are just in time. Help us get to solid ground. Runner out." The voice of Runner was more calmed now, and that gave us relief. As we reached the barricade under the large bridge, something small entered my vision, forcing me to raise a shield, effectively blocking the fast moving projectile.

"What was that?" Hannah asks.

"I think it was an Airburst. You guys might wanna cram into the tank from here on." I notify the rest of my squad. Once they were all in, we moved through the barricade, meeting up with Runner.

"Runner One, here. Good to see you Tombstone, Anvil." Runner One greets us.

"Likewise. But before we continue on, since you guys are taking the lead, im gonna need to hop on with you." I say.

"OK, but make it quick, and don't die while you are there." Runner One replies. I hop up and ignite my saber for the first time in ages. "The fuck is that Recker?" One of the Tank operators ask.

"No time to explain, just know that it will save your life." I say, motioning to move forward. As soon as we round the corner, a tank shell speeds towards me. I swing my saber like a cricket bat, effectively sending the shell back to the tank that fired it, but not destroying it. "LEFT FLANK! Runner Two, Anvil, take the long way around the buildings and flank these fuckers!" I call out orders frantically. Another shell was fired, and returned to its sender, destroying its cannon. Runner Two and Anvil appeared and finished them off, allowing us to move on.

Past the next corner, RPG's met us. Anvil was able to take out most of them, but one was able to land a hit on Runner Two, before finally being killed by Anvil.

"Runner Two, fall back and try to board the Valkyrie, we don't need any unnecessary deaths right now!" I call to the damaged tank. Once we were sure Runner Two was no longer in danger, we pressed forward.

We made our way to a parking garage, clearing our way through. We then made our way to a clearing, eliminating all hostile armour. Once we reached a bar, we had to part ways with Runner and Anvil.

"Runner, Anvil, head back to the Valkyrie, we will take it from here." I say to the Tank divisions. Once they left, we continued forward. Once we reached the bridge, however, we were all hesitant, but with no other options, we continued on…

 **A/N – OK, considering how long this arc is becoming, we are gonna have a skip through to Tashgar. Heads up, if we don't mention Dimitri/Diva, I do make sure he survives, and we will eventually meet up with him later. Other than that, Nut Out.**


	34. Tashgar and Suez

**Garrison: "Alright, systems check."  
Officer: "Shortwave is up. I also got ESM running and some basic receivers, Sir."  
Garrison: "When we close in on Suez, try to reach Ismailia with directed antennas. Until then, stay dark."  
Officer: "Aye, Captain."  
Garrison: "Any blip from Tombstone?"  
Officer: "Nothing. Not even the faintest trace of their beacons, Sir."**

The car rattles as Irish drives. "Fucking piece of Shit!" Is what we have been hearing for the past hour on the road.

"You need me to drive Irish?" Hannah asks.

"I'm good, Hannah. I've got it." Irish replies. The past few days have brought Irish and Hannah into more of a mutual understanding of each other, to the point where Irish isn't always angry at Hannah. "I'll come up and join you." Hannah says. "We're not gonna last much longer without food or water. Watch our backs." She says to me.

As we reached a settlement, Irish slams the brakes and we duck to avoid being spotted by enemy patrolling armour. Once it passes, we drive to a small garage, only for me to have a knife at my neck, and pistols pointed at Irish and Hannah. They hurry us into the garage. After a quick update, they give us the location to their commanding officer, and we move out.

Once we reach Old Town, we are exhausted. I still don't know how we could still clear away the hostile forces to reach the town with our dehydration and hunger. But we made it none the less. It doesn't take long to find the Major. At the desk, we argue about our transport west.

"Why are you all still here?" She asks impatiently.

"Shor version, Ma'am, we are caught behind enemy lines." Irish begins.

"We wish to get back to our ship." Hannah finishes.

"If wishes were horses, you beggars would ride." Greenland snaps, then demands her coffee.

"Ma'am, it is imperative we find transport west." Hannah presses.

"Russians are stopping any transport entering or leaving." Greenland surmises.

"How strong are the Russians from the air?" Irish asks.

"Untouchable. Mobile SAMs cover the shore below the dam. They are heavily defended." Greenland continues.

"I can take care of the dam, give me a sec." I say, leaving the room. I sit down cross legged and concentrate. The dam was large, but it was weak in the middle. Mustering what power I could, I used the force to tear away large chunks of the dam t a time, soon causing the water to flow into the towns nearby. I stand up and re-enter the room. "Done." I say at a slack Jawed Major.

"I'm not even going to ask." Greenland says. "Alright, I'll get you some transport."

 **A/N – Skipping the in-between part and I will merge the two missions into one.**

Waiting on the plane was the most boring thing of my life, and I had a high patience level, so that was saying something.

"Hook up! Hook up!" The jump master called. After hooking up, we checked the static lines and each others equipment. "Load drop!" He called, moving to the side as ammo crates dropped toward the Valkyrie. "GO! GO! GO!" He then gets us to launch. Landing on the Valkyrie, we fight our way through. After we cleared the deck, we made our way to the medical bay. Once we arrived, we met with Garrison and Jin Jie.

"Better late than never, squad." Garrison greets us. "We gotta get him out of here."

"Easy. You've been unconscious for several days. You shouldn't even be speaking." The doctor says.

"My voice is my weapon. If I am silenced, I am nothing." Jin Jie says, taking a sip of water. We are interrupted by banging on the doors. "They come for me? Chang's men?" He asks. Garrison hands Jin Jie a rifle, but he refuses. "I have put down my guns, Captain. My brothers will not kill me." Jin Jie reasons.

"They think you are dead!" Garrison counters.

"Then they must see me. Open the door Sergeant." Jin Jie tells me. I open the doors as asked, and lay down my weapons for the soldiers. Jin Jie then removes his mask, and the soldiers, overjoyed, shake his hand, and spread the word through their comms. The happy reunion is cut short as the ship shakes.

"Chang's warship is shooting at us." Garrison informs us.

"Take me to a turret and I can deal with them." I say. Pac leads me to one of the turrets on deck, where I take the helm. Focusing on all the pain and death caused within this game, I invoke fury. Channelling all my fury into the ammunition in the turret, I fire to the North. The next moment, a fireball erupts in the middle of the canal, as my shot rings true. "OO-RAH!" I shout, as I come back to my senses. As we walk back, we notice the Chinese soldiers on the ship honouring the fallen, both Chinese and marine, showing respect, and silently apologising for the death they caused. Once we meet back with Garrison and Jin Jie, my body begins to shimmer.

"The fuck is happening?" Garrison asks me.

"This was never my body to begin with, so my spirit is leaving and my normal body will begin forming shortly." I say. "Honestly, I had fun. Recker did too."

"Hawkins and Dunn both knew I wasn't Recker, ever since I saved them. Irish and Hannah and Pac also knew. I am pretty sure Jin Jie guessed." I say.

"Then who are you?" Garrison asks.

"Vex. My name is Vex Hunter." I say. "Before I leave, I want to ask if you would like to join me. Jin Jie, I know that you have to return to China and lead them. I wish you luck. But I mean the survivors of the Valkyrie." I say.

"We will come along. You are part of Tombstone now, Vex." Irish says, while Hannah and Pac nod in confirmation.

"That's five. Anyone else?" I ask.

"You have saved our lives more times than I can count. I think I can say that we will all come with you." Garrison says.

"Can we keep the ship?" I ask.

"If you are able to bring it with, then sure." Garrison approves.

 _Three Months later, Jin Jie and all Chinese soldiers were returned to China, and the Valkyrie was put in for repairs._

 _Two Years later, The Valkyrie was finished with repairs. I brought the crew along to Berk, where we arrived by the beginning of Race to the Edge. So far, integrating the marines into dragon society has worked well. Dunn had a new prosthetic leg that was supplied by the Republic and was put back with Tombstone._

 _By the end of Race to the Edge, the Valkyrie was refitted with some star wars weaponry and the Jets were able to be flown in space, becoming the first Starfighters of Berk._

 _Tombstone would continue to go on missions with Vex, Fives, Echo and sometimes Hiccup._

 **A/N – Ok, needed to finish this arc quickly, since I wanted to begin Race to the Edge. When I mentioned the beginning of RttE, it means during Season 1. For now, Nut Out**


	35. Holiday Complications

**A/N – Just deleted the holiday arc due to complications. The next Chapter draft is done, so expect it sometime tomorrow. Nut Out.**


	36. First Battle of Berk

It takes us only a few hours to reach the ship graveyard. But then again, we did have Night Furies. After circling the Reaper a few times, we land.

"This is it. The Reaper." I say to Hiccup.

"Let's go get the Dragon Eye." Hiccup replies energetically, moving towards the door.

"No, Hiccup wait!" I call out, but he already is caught by the trap. Thankfully, Toothless blasted the contraption before Hiccup could be dragged over board.

"Thanks bud, that was close." He thanks his dragon.

"That is why you need patience. I will take point, Valkyrie, keep watch for those giant eels please." I say, opening the door.

"Wait, did you say giant eels?" Hiccup asks incredulously.

"Yeah, but they can wait, lets go." I usher him down, before using the force to blast the hidden bear trap. I stop when I notice Hiccup's footsteps moving away from me. I turn and grimace at the Nadder skeleton that they found. But we soon move on. Once we reached the captains quarters, Toothless blasted the door before anyone could say anything.

"Well, that works." Hiccup said, while Toothless chortled. After entering, I move to the shield of an abstract Changewing, before taking a knife and removing the lens. Hiccup then grabs the Dragon Eye, activated the rest of the traps, forcing us to flee.

"Well, at least I reduced the amount of times you would be visiting that death trap of a ship." I say, holding out a lens. "You will need Changewing acid to view this lens, but Toothless' flame can view the current one. You just need a Snow Wraith tooth, which you will need to see Gothi about." We are then interrupted by the sound of my comlink. I activate it, showing the image of Fives. "What is it?" I ask.

"Vex, our scanners have picked up an enemy ship approaching the orbit. We believe it to be the empire." He informs us.

"OK, get Tombstone ready and deploy fighters. I will be there shortly." I say, cutting the transmission. "Hiccup, take Valkyrie and return to Berk, have the Dragon riders prepared for enemy ships. I'm gonna go hijack the enemy ship, and have it ready for our use." I say, opening a portal to the USS Valkyrie, walking through and meeting with Tombstone, including Fives and Echo.

"Vex, what is our mission?" Echo asks bluntly.

"We are going to board the enemy ship, and take it for ourselves. Fives, do we know what we are up against?" I ask.

"One Venator Star Destroyer and two Acclamator class II cruisers." He informs.

"Alright, the Venator is our primary target. Inform the fighter squadrons to focus on the Acclamator ships." I say to Echo, who swiftly relays the orders. "Is the carrier ready for space deployment?" I ask Recker.

"It should be, but we need to be wary, as it is the only one available." Recker informs.

"Good, gear up with plasma rifles and the Prototype armour, make sure to bring stun guns for prisoners. We move in 15." I say, receiving 'OOHRAH's' and 'Yessirs' as we prepare for boarding.

Exactly 15 minutes later, we are all in the carrier, beginning our take off. Hawkins, who was our pilot, requested to join us in the mission, after she had undergone training with the ARC Troopers, and was permitted for combat. As I was checking my weapons in the cargo bay, Fives walks up to me.

"Sir, are you sure our people on Berk are ready for this?" He asks worried. I sigh.

"No one is ever truly ready, Fives. All we can do is prepare them. I don't expect us to achieve victory without casualties, and it will be inevitable with our current lack equipment. That is the reason we are going to take control of this Venator. Even one ship can change the tide of a war." I explain.

"Then we can't fail." The ARC Trooper salutes, and returns to his seat, and I soon follow. As we leave Orbit, the ship rattles from explosions, forcing us to hold on.

"The Flak is heavy; I'm worried about our pilots up here." Hawkins calls from the cockpit.

"Focus on our objective for now, Hawkins, besides, we will honour the soldiers we lose in this battle when it is over." I reason with her. As we got closer to the Venator, we watch as the last of the Starfighters launch, leaving us an opening to land. Just as we touch down, the blast doors close, locking us in the ship.

"Well, who wants to take point with a minigun?" Fives asks nonchalantly.

"Always wanted to use one." Irish volunteers cheerfully.

"Enough, we need to take this fast, or more of our forces are going to die, so lets move!" Recker sets them in motion, I nod my head in thanks, receiving a smile in return.

Irish cleared out the hostiles blocking our way to the bridge in no time. No one else had to even use their weapons. At least until we reached the bridge itself, anyway. Irish had used all the ammo in his minigun and so he tossed it aside for his LMG he carried on his back, continuing to mow down anyone in our way, but Recker and Dunn (With his new star wars style leg) began to cover his sides. Soon, Pac and Hannah filled in the gaps, and Tombstone was working in overdrive.

"Did you know they could do that, Sir?" Echo asks, while Fives just stood gobsmacked.

"I was in control of Recker's body when I met them. This is the first time Hannah was part of it, but usually we were on Spec Ops missions requiring stealth, so I only saw this at play while defending the USS Valkyrie." I say.

"Well, you think they would mind a few more in their ranks?" Fives asks after a long silence.

"You already are. We had been planning to recreate Tombstone, and this is our first mission as a whole. Go for it, Fives, Echo and I can cover our Flank." I give him the go ahead, while Echo and I begin to cover them. The bridge was cleared in less than a minute, allowing us to disable all weapon functions and jettison all escape pods, trapping the ship personnel on board. I move to the inbuilt speaker system and my voice rings throughout the ship. "Attention all hands, this ship is now under control of the Berk Defence Fleet. Surrender yourselves willingly and we may introduce you to our life, in hopes that you may join us. The transmitter and travel data has been disabled and we are going to remove it. The Empire will never know the location of Berk, and you will be safe in our care. If any harm comes to you, ask for Vex and I will listen to what happened and resolve the issue. Have a good day." I deactivate the speakers, turning to my squad.

"Impressive. But what if they don't cooperate?" Hannah asks.

"Think up some creative punishments. Just no killing or torturing." I reply. "For now, lets get this thing in the atmosphere to transport personnel to pilot this beast." I say, looking to Fives and Echo. "You two think you can pilot this thing? Cause I have no clue how." I say.

"We know how, and Echo can use multiple points with his cybernetics, so we should be fine." Fives says, as he and Echo take the helm. While they do that, I activate my comlink to the Squad leaders in the air.

"The Venator is under our control, finish off those Acclamators and return to base." I then wait for our descent.

It takes us an hour to put the ship in a position above the ocean, but it takes no time at all for the carriers to dock and deploy our crew.

"What data have we been able to decode so far, Echo?" I ask the ARC Trooper.

"Data of old tales of a Jedi who lived in the Unknown Regions and would often help during the War, or in more simple terms, stories about you." Echo begins.

"That is interesting, but irrelevant. Continue." I say.

"The scanners report another Planet nearby, but it isn't part of the Solar System you described we should be in." Echo says intrigued.

"Send the coordinates to my Starfighter, I will go and check that out tomorrow. Continue." I say.

"This ship was never meant to return, it was meant to colonise the planet and set up an observatory, which would begin to map the Unknown Regions. The equipment is all here." Echo says.

"Set it all up, but change the frequency to zero-three-delta-six. It should cover the planet within a week, then it will spread outwards. Good work Echo. Continue decrypting after some rest. We have earned it." I dismiss the tired Trooper, and then make my way to the hanger, towards my Starfighter, where I meet Hiccup.

"We lost two pilots." He says sadly.

"Their sacrifice was not in vain. Are the funeral pyres set?" I ask.

"Yeah, we are just waiting for the go ahead from the families. What did we find out?" Hiccup asks.

"There is a planet nearby that shouldn't exist. I am going to go and investigate tomorrow. Other than that, not much. Make sure the dragons are all ok, I will talk with you after I return from my investigations. Stay safe, Hiccup." I dismiss the dragon rider.

"You too, Vex." He says, hopping on Toothless' back and flying back to Berk. I head off to my quarters and plan my next move, before sleep finally takes a hold.

 **A/N – Next chapter will have a new character joining the crew. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I will see you all next time. Nut Out.**


	37. Grand Admiral Blaze

Waking up slowly, I hear a small squawking voice repeatedly.

"Wake up Curtis!" It repeats several times before I reply.

"Morning Jaz." I say, not fully registering the importance of it for a few moments. As the gears in my brain began working, I finally realise that 'Jaz', or Jazmin should not be here. I jolt out of bed and look to where the metal door once was, now sporting a molten hole in the middle the size of a human. "The fuck has happened back home while I was gone?" I ask aloud to no one.

"Wat Doin?" Jazmin asked me in her parrot voice again. I turn to look at her, and am surprised that her normal Quaker Parrot appearance hadn't changed a bit.

"I am wondering how the fuck you found me Jaz." I deadpan. After getting her on my shoulder, I walk out to meet Tombstone. As I enter, I find the group learning how to play Sabaac from Fives and Echo. They all look towards me with curious looks after noticing the bird on my shoulder. "Who was on guard duty last night?" I ask.

"Not a clue, Vex." Echo says, eyeing the parrot.

"Yeah, well, worst case scenario, they will be a crispy husk or a pool of molten human flesh. Best case scenario, he will be missing a finger and covered in scratches. If no one was on duty, then im fucking amazed some of the crew didn't wake up to my door having a hole melted through to invite my old friend who somehow crossed dimensions!" I say in a flurry. Recker gets up and tries to come towards me, but a warning ball of plasma shoots just before his feet. All eyes look to Jazmin.

"Uhhh, did your home inhabit plasma shooting parrots?" Recker then asks.

"No. I have no clue how she can do that, but im expecting a large amount of the ship to need repairs. Also, can someone find Hiccup and get him to study the dragon proof cages, cause we are gonna need one for our new friend here." I say, walking off to return to my bunk.

Six hours later, and needing new sheets after bird shit, Hiccup enters with a dull greenish birdcage.

"I'm not going to get blasted am I?" He asks cautiously.

"If you could just leave the cage there and wait outside for a bit, you should be fine." I assure him. And lo and behold, 10 minutes later, our resident parrot was occupying her new home. I call for Hiccup to enter.

"How did no one notice the mess she made?" Hiccup asks, as Toothless then enters the room and beelines for Jazmin, curious about the small feathery creature.

"No idea. But do you think you can keep an eye on her while I go explore this new planet?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." He says. "Take care, Vex."

"You too, Hiccup." I say, heading for the hanger. After a few checks, I depart for orbit.

The trip didn't take as long as I expected. As soon as I reached the unknown planets orbit, I was greeted by two fighter escorts.

"Unidentified vessel, state your purpose." A distorted voice came through the Comms.

"This is Vex Hunter, requesting permission to meet your commander." I say, unsure exactly of how to word myself to not sound rude.

"Wait one." The reply comes through. "Permission granted, we will escort you to TDN Azurite." One of the fighters pulls ahead to guide while another slows and takes position behind me. The escorts guide me towards a frigate the size of and MC80A Star cruiser, with what looked to be a large cannon barrel extending through the front. The escorts land in an internal docking bay near the rear end of the frigate. The pilots of the escorts then motion for me to follow them. After a five or so minute walk, we reach the elevator to the bridge.

On the bridge, I was met by what looked to be a military Admiral, who turns towards me, his eyes a blaze of orange.

"Vex Hunter. I was informed of your arrival, but I expected someone very different." The man says.

"Most people have the same reaction. But I believe it would be beneficial for me to know your name as well." I reply.

"Grand Admiral Blaze, I am the commander of the TEC Fleet. Although, it used to be much larger than this." He sighs.

"Random planet teleportation." I deadpan.

"How…" I cut him off.

"This planet is not part of the natural Solar System here. I simply came to check out said anomaly." I explain.

"So where are we exactly?" Blaze asks.

"You are now the 4th Planet in the Solar System, and considering you said commander of the fleet, I take it the planet has already become inhabitable." I say.

"Unfortunately you are correct. We only have enough supplies left to last a few more days." Blaze says.

"You can use Earth as your home base if you need it. We can do what we can to help get you back on your feet." I say. "Just be careful of any ship that is not registered, and if you can, try and board any hostile ships, we can use them for our defence fleet."

"I will take you up on your offer. Thank you." Blaze says.

"Its fine, but if you will excuse me, I must return and notify of your arrival." I say, leaving the Grand Admiral and returning to my ship.

 _Two Days later, the TEC Fleet, consisting of One Ragnarov Titan, Four Corsev Battleships, 10 Carriers, 10 fighters, 10 bombers, 30 Stilat Corvettes, Five Garda Flak Frigates, Three Colony Frigates, and 15 Javelis Frigates arrived and began setting up colonies around the world._

 _Five years later, Grand Admiral Blaze and Vex Hunter began to build a shipyard to increase the size of the fleets_

 _Within 10 years, they had hijacked Two Imperial Class Star Destroyers, One Tector Star Destroyer, Five Quasars, Two Dreadnaught Heavy Cruisers, Seven Acclamator II's and 15 Arquitus Cruisers and donated them to the Berk Defence Fleet._

 _16 Years after arriving, they began to support Rebel Movements across the Galaxy with help from Berk and helped repopulate the survivors of some species on Earth._

 _17 Years after arrival, Grand Admiral Blaze was tasked to watch over Princess Leia Organa from a distance with the help of ARC Trooper Echo, while Vex and Fives went to Lothal to secretly watch over Ezra Bridger._

 _By the End of Emperor Palpatine, Earth became the centre of Military in secret, waiting for the appearance of the First Order, creating a fleet in secret._

 **A/N – So, I had this chapter created as an idea for more detail about Jazmin and Blaze, trying to have a little bit of Story left for the imagination. The next chapter will be in the beginning of Ezra and the Ghost Crew, but unlike the storyline in the first part of this story, it will be as though it never happened, due to Vex travelling through the World Between Worlds. For now, Nut Out.**


	38. Here we go Again

Its been 18 years since the fall of the Republic. The Jedi were near extinct. The few that were alive went into hiding. Me, however? I've never been known to stay hidden forever. Whether it be stealing ships for Berk's Defence fleet, or just walking through populated towns without care of disguise. Then again, not many people knew about me. Besides, I've changed over the last decade. I have become more patient, more calculating. And within the last year, I became a guardian. I watched over Ezra and helped him in tough situations out in the open. Today, however, would be the most important day since I first helped the kid. Today, he would meet Kanan.

Meditating in the small room on Ezra's tower, the hum of a Star Destroyer vibrates through my bones. It does not, however, hide the sound of a speeder heading towards the town. I slowly stand up and grab my two lightsabers before opening the blast door to the fresh air of Lothal. I reach the side railings and leap over them, free-falling toward the ground, cushioning my fall with the force, I begin to walk towards civilisation.

As I reach the town, the sound of an explosion and panicked civilians could be heard. I casually made my way to the source, as four speeders leave the area. Before I could pursue, an Imperial officer tries to stop me.

"You are not authorised to be here." He states coldly. I turn to him and stare into his eyes.

"Go take a hike on top of a Star Destroyer." I say, using the Force to throw him into the air, with no intention of him surviving the impact of the fall. I then open a portal to the highway, and walk through, waiting for Ezra to arrive. Within a few minutes, the sound of blaster fire hitting an engine could be heard faintly, as two speeders make their way towards me. Before the young driver could fully comprehend my presence in front of him, I grab him by the shirt and haul him off the speeder. "Seriously Ezra, how many times do I have to tell you to not steal. I understand that you are used to living on the streets, but you at least have me." I say to him. Before Ezra could retort, I look towards the man who was chasing him. "Caleb Dume, it's been a while." I say, shocking the man.

"Who are you?" He asks, taking his blaster and pointing it towards me. I hold out my hand and will the weapon into my hand, stunning him even more. "What are you?" He asks. I laugh for the first time in a while.

"So you don't remember me? Well, that's no surprise, but I thought you would at least recognise the man of myth." I say, referring to the rumours that spread through the Jedi Temple.

"Vex _is_ a myth." He says firmly.

"Then why is he talking to you right now?" I ask rhetorically. Ezra simply looks at me with confusion, but before our little debate could continue, the sound of a TIE Fighter pierced the air. I turn towards it and reach out with the Force, slowly crushing the weakly built ship and throwing it towards another one approaching from the other side, destroying them both, before the Ghost came into view, covering us in its shadow as the ramp opened. Kanan, ignoring the previous debate, jumped up and called back to us.

"Come on! Get up here!" He says to us, but as I notice Ezra look towards the crates, I nod to him and let go, as he runs and grabs one and proceeds to jump aboard the Ghost, amazing Caleb, as I then do the same. The ramp closes and we head to the main area. Before Ezra could properly sit down, the ship rattles as it is hit by blaster fire, and Ezra stumbles onto the floor. I make my way towards the top turret and proceed to open fire on the pursuing fighters, eliminating all three within seconds. As the ship begins the jump calculations, a dozen more TIE's attempted to stop us, but before they could get into range, we made the jump into hyperspace.

As I descended back to the main area, I noticed that Ezra was gone. Zeb and Sabine were sitting around/

"What the hell did I miss while saving your asses?" I ask fiercely.

"And who the hell are you?" Zeb snapped at me, cracking his knuckles as intimidation. I then unhook my main lightsaber and ignite it, creating my own source of intimidation.

"Does this answer your question, Lasat?" I ask in a deadlier tone, covering myself in a Force Aura. Zeb then nods and steps down, and I disengage my blade, returning the hilt to my belt. "Now, where is the kid?" I ask again, more calmly this time.

"Somewhere in the vents." Sabine answers. I walk towards the nose gun, and as I open the door, I find Ezra in the seat, looking at the blur of space passing by. Before I could come any closer, Ezra speaks up.

"Something was calling for me, I was simply following it." He states. I sigh and stand beside him.

"I know. I could feel it as well. But I still can't teach you to be what I never was." I say solemnly. "All I can say is to keep following your instincts." I say, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Head up to the cockpit. You might as well meet the rest of these guys. I'll be in the common room if you need me." I say, leaving Ezra to think.

I sit down into a meditative position, letting the Force flow through me, letting it calm my mind. While time passed, I could hear voices talking about something to do with the Wookie's and that someone knew too much, all of which I ignored due to the knowledge of what it all meant. After an unknown period of time, I was disturbed by a plea for help through the Force. Ezra. He was being taken by the Empire. I bring myself back to reality and notice everyone yelling at Zeb. Instead of letting it continue, I speak up.

"Shut the fuck up already!" My voice seemed louder than normal. Once everyone's attention was on me, I continued. "If you weren't complaining you would have already been able to find Ezra. Don't blame Zeb, it was just a bad judgement. If he knew that Ezra would have been captured, he wouldn't have gone first, he would have sacrificed himself. Not to mention he was the only one fucking shooting and was outnumbered. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU EXPECT! NOW GET THE FUCK UP AND FIND HIM BEFORE I STEAL THE PHANTOM AND DO IT MYSELF!" I finally lose my cool and shout at the stunned group. The first one to recover from my outburst was Hera, who instantly put everyone into action. I walk back to the Top Turret and sit there. I sigh audibly before moving my hand to my forehead. I didn't notice Caleb until he spoke.

"Who is Ezra, really?" He asks.

"The son of Mira and Ephraim Bridger, a force sensitive child who has been living on the streets for the past decade. I only found him a year ago, where I started to help take care of him." I say.

"You should know that Caleb Dume died during Order 66. My name is Kanan Jarrus." He says unexpectedly.

"You will always be Caleb to me, but back to Ezra. He hasn't been trained. The rumours of me not being a Jedi are true, so I didn't train him in hopes of finding another Jedi who could teach him what I could not." I say, turning to the former Padawan. "He needs someone who can guide him through these times. I am not that person."

"I don't know what I would do to train him." Kanan admits.

"Look to the Force for the answer to that question. Also, when we return to Lothal, there is someone we need to pick up." I say. "But you need to trust him." I leave him to his thoughts as I make my way back to the common room, waiting for the plan to save Ezra.


	39. The Rescue

The plan was simple. Get in, rescue Ezra and get out. It wasn't going to be that simple, obviously, but nothing ever is. As we exited hyperspace, we cloaked the ship and docked I the hanger. Taking a spare blaster, I step out with the rest of the crew. While Kanan, Zeb and Sabine move to find Ezra, Hera and I stay and defend the ship.

"Find Ezra, we'll be ready" Hera orders. Sabine begins spraying the floor near some crates with her explosive paint before joining the others. All that was left to do was wait. Focusing in the Force, I enhance my senses, allowing the sounds throughout the ship to be heard more clearly. While doing that, I notice the Troopers splitting up.

"Ezra must have escaped. The troopers are splitting up between this hanger and the upper hanger." I report through the comms. Before they leave the hanger entirely, Ezra jumps down from a vent. Zeb then punches his helmet, sending him skidding towards Kanan and Sabine. I shake my head and call out, "Hurry up and get back here!" As soon as I say that, Agent Kallus and a squad of Storm Troopers run down the corridor. As everyone runs back, I open fire on the troopers, killing the two in front. Once everyone is on board, we raise the ramp and take off. As we leave, Sabine detonates her artwork, opening the hanger to the cold vacuum of space. Before they could launch any fighters, we made our escape to hyperspace. Ezra and I then make our way to the cockpit to see Hera.

"Welcome aboard… again." She says relieved.

"Thanks. Thank you, I really didn't think you would come back for me… well… Vex would have at least." Ezra thanks the Twilek. I chuckle to myself.

"Let's get you home now." Hera says.

"No, besides, I know where they are really taking the Wookie's. Ever heard of the Spice Mines of Kessel?" He asks. The crew stifles. After an eerie silence, Sabine speaks up.

"Slaves taken there last a few months, maybe a year." She says solemnly.

"And for Wookie's, born in the forest, it's a death sentence." Hera finishes.

"Then I guess we better go save 'em." Ezra says determined, as the crew look at him.

"We?" Sabine asks.

"We've come this far, might as well finish the job." Ezra elaborates.

"Setting course for Kessel." Hera smiles. Kanan looks concerned about Ezra, but I shake my head in his direction, saying its fine.

As we entered the Atmosphere, we turned on the lights and blasted the Stormtroopers. As we came around for another pass, we opened the ramp and moved into combat. Using a blaster, I instantly kill three hostiles before they were simply replaced. We hid behind cover while Ezra freed the Wookie's. After eliminating all threats, with the help of the Wookie's, the whir of TIE Fighters sounded as they began hammering the Ghost's shields.

"Hera, get out of there. Come back once you've lost those bastards." I say through the comms. As they shoot down one TIE Fighter, a Gozanti Freighter appears from the smog and fires at us, scattering us. The freighter then lands and out walks Kallus and a squad of troopers. While everyone takes cover, the young Wookie, frightened, runs away. As the father is shot while trying to get him, Ezra watches, saddened.

"I cant maintain position." Hera comms.

"GO! Lead the TIE's away and then double back for us." Kanan says.

"NO! I'm not leaving you behind!" Hera replies. Kanan then changes his mind.

"No your not. We're running a 22 pickup." He says.

"Seriously?" Sabine asks.

"You have a better option?" Kanan asks back.

"Alright, I'll be back. Make sure you're ready." Hera agrees.

"22 Pickup? Gonna let me in on a secret?" Ezra asks unsure what a 22 pickup was.

"Kid, I'm about to let everyone in on a secret." Kanan says, walking away from cover. He holsters his blaster and just dodges the incoming bolts with little effort. Kallus orders his troops to hold fire. Kanan connects the two pieces of his lightsaber and ignites it, positioning himself to defend.

"That's the Caleb I know." I say to the crew. Shocking them. Kallus and his troops were shocked as well.

"All troopers. Focus fire on… on the JEDI!" Kallus orders. As he deflects bolts, the crew help the Wookie's aboard the crates. I began to follow after Ezra. As I get in range, I notice Agent Kallus. "It's over for you, Jedi. A master and an Apprentice. Such a rare find these days." He says. I speak up.

"You seem to have missed one, Agent." I say, igniting my own topaz blade. Kallus turns towards me in amazement. "Ezra, jump." I order, and he does while taking the Wookie child with him.

"This is an interesting day indeed." Kallus says.

"It gets better, Kallus, just wait." I say, disengaging my blade and returning the hilt to its home. "But you have a job to do. And I'm not one to ruin that." I say, opening a portal to the Ghost, and walking through.

As I enter the cargo bay, I see all the Wookie's talking happily. The one who looks to be the leader, is with his child, and Kanan has his shoulder on Ezra. But I notice how he looks, and walk up to him.

"This could be your new home, you know?" I say.

"Yeah. But what about you?" Ezra asks.

"I go where you go. That is my mission. But we still need to pick up someone from Lothal." I say. Ezra just nods and walks away.

As we wait on Lothal, I transmit my beacon to Fives, and wait for him to get here. Meanwhile, I watch as Ezra goes back to his tower. Using the Force, I project my consciousness nearby and listen.

"What is the Force, Vex never told me." Ezra asks to the presence of Kanan behind him.

"The Force is everywhere. It surrounds us, penetrates us, it binds the Galaxy together. And its strong within you Ezra. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to open the Holocron." Kanan says.

"So. What do you want?" Ezra asks.

"To offer you a choice. You can keep that Lightsaber you stole, let it become another dusty trophy. Or you can give it back and come with us. Come with me, and be trained in the ways of the Force. You can learn what it truly means to be a Jedi." Kanan says.

"I thought the Empire wiped out all the Jedi." Ezra says.

"Not all of us." Kanan says. Ezra looks down, and when we looked back up, Kanan was gone. I brought myself back and noticed Fives sitting with me.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"Not too long. Besides, we found what we were looking for." He says.

"Yeah. Just can't promise you any good relations with Kanan. We should head back." I stand up with Fives and we walk to the Ghost. We meet with Ezra as he opens Kanan's door. He hands the lightsaber back as Fives and I walk in. "I guess you now have another three spectres." I say to Kanan.

"Three?" He asks.

"This is Fives. In normal continuity, he is shot by Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard for discovering the chips and Order 66. He removed his chip and eventually, his death brought up questions that the Jedi answered. They knew of the chips but did nothing about it. So I did. Fives, Rex, Echo, Wolffe, Gregor and the few clones stationed back at my home, all removed their chips. Everyone had a choice." I say, but Kanan still was not happy. "If I find you threaten Fives in any way, he won't be the worst of your problems Caleb." I leave the room with Fives, leaving Kanan and Ezra to think it through before our next mission.

 **A/N – OK, next chapter will be Rise of the Old Masters. Until then, Nut Out.**


	40. Trust must be Earned

"Travis said what?!" I ask in shock.

"Master Unduli is alive!" Kanan repeats in exclamation.

"No. That is not possible. I felt her die, along with Plo Koon, Ki Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura and Anakin." I say, lying about the last name, however. "The difference about Luminara's death is that she was tortured Kanan!" I say.

"We are going anyway. You were wrong." He says.

"Fine. But if you intend to go through with this, I can't go with you." I say.

"Why?" Kanan asks incredulously.

"Because there are some things that I need to do." I say plainly.

"Do what you must." He snaps, walking away. I make my own way to Ezra to give him a subtle warning. When I find him, he was sitting at his bunk, looking glum.

"What's up kid?" I ask, sitting next to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He tries to dismiss the conversation.

"You feel like Kanan is trying to push you away because you aren't doing well." I begin. "He thinks it is best for you to be tutored under someone more experienced. He is trying to do it for you." I explain.

"But he doesn't understand that I don't want better teaching if it means I'm with anyone else." Ezra says.

"He never will be able to." I say.

"What do you mean?" Ezra questions.

"I felt Luminara die. She was tortured. Kanan doesn't believe me, but I know what I felt." I explain.

"At least you will be there with us if it is a trap." Ezra says.

"I won't. There is something else that I need to do." I say cryptically. "Just be careful."

"I can try." He says.

"That is all I can ask for, Ezra." I say, leaving him to dwell on my words. Opening a portal, I travel to Lothal, or, more specifically, Ezra's tower. Entering my old Comlink Frequency, I contact Fulcrum. "Authorisation, Talus Haroon 10, 11, 38. Coordinates Grid Quebec 6. Location Echo-Two-Seven-Two." After I finish the message, I disable the Comlink and sit on the balcony.

After some time, the whir of an engine could be heard approaching steadily. Standing up, I see the CR-90 Corvette land nearby. Leaping off the balcony, I call the Force to cushion my impact and make my way towards the ship.

As I reached the ship, I noticed the form of a female Torgruta, one that I knew personally. The moment she noticed me, she ran up to me and embraced me.

"I've missed you." She purrs to me.

"I've missed you too." I say warmly. "What have you been up to the past two years?" I ask her with curiosity, as we walk back to the tower.

"Oh, the usual. Running from the Empire while causing them troubles at the same time. Speaking of, adventures, I wonder what the kids are up to." She wonders aloud. Jazmin and Leif were back on Berk, both strong in the Force and being trained by Ferus Olin.

"Considering the adventures we manage to go on, probably causing Hiccup and the Vikings the pain of repairs for houses being disintegrated." I say.

"True. What about you?" She asks in return.

"Nothing too exciting. Kanan will have been introduced to the Grand Inquisitor by now. They should be fine." I say. "Other than that, it's actually been quite boring. I haven't heard from Blaze yet, so he is either busy, or the Princess is burying him under paperwork." I say. Having reached the tower, we enter and lay down together.

"When are we going to be able to be together more often?" She asks, not wanting to leave me again.

"We could always introduce you to them as Fulcrum. Nothing more nothing less. They don't need to know about the Phoenix cell just yet." I offer.

"I would appreciate that. I just don't want to leave you again." She says, snuggling up to me. I embrace her and keep her close, not wanting to let go.

"Neither do I." my whisper the last words spoken before we fall asleep together.

When we awake, I notice Ezra's presence nearby. Ahsoka seems to as well, as she gets up and gets dressed. I do the same and we walk out to meet him. When Ezra sees me, he was surprised. Not about me, per se, but Ahsoka.

"Ezra, I already know about the Grand Inquisitor. But that isn't the point. This is Ahsoka, my mate." I say.

"Nice to meet you." He says.

"Likewise, Ezra." Ahsoka says.

"Kanan wanted me to get you." He says to me.

"I expected as much. Let's go." I say, as the three of us walk to the Ghost.

As we board, I notice the glum feel of the crew. I motion for Ahsoka to go to the cockpit and for Ezra to follow me. As we reach Kanan's bunk, the feel of guilt was evident, even for non-Force users. I open the door and we step inside.

"Kanan." I say. "What is it going to take for you to earn my trust?" I ask.

"Fives was captured." He says.

"What?" I ask in disbelief. "He wasn't even supposed to be there!"

"He wasn't. But when Ezra and I were engaging the Inquisitor, he tried to help. Said he knew him, and was disappointed with his choice. The Inquisitor pushed him against a wall, knocking him out as we ran." He said.

"Fuck. Is the Phantom able to fly?" I ask.

"No. We don't have any idea where they took him either." Kanan says.

"FUCK!" I bash the door in frustration. "I didn't save that son of a bitch just so he could sacrifice himself. But, the sad thing is, that is something he would do." I say more calmly. The door opens to reveal Ahsoka, who looks at me concerned. "Fives was captured." I grit out. "Contact Sato, looks like we don't have a choice anymore." I say. "Hera, set a course for Alderaan. We're gonna need some help from my personal fleet for this."

"On it." She says, bolting to the cockpit.

"What do you mean personal fleet?" Kanan asks.

"You will find out soon enough Kanan, but for now, it is not your concern, besides, you and Ezra have some overdue training to do." I say. "And the next time I warn you of something, take a hint and be more prepared."

 **A/N – Didn't really know how to end this chapter. Few things to note.**

 **1 – Yes, Ahsoka and Vex had a kid. His name is Leif, a reference to Deltora Quest, which will not be in this story. It will have a side story later. For those who noticed the spelling of Jazmin, it is the Quaker Parrot, which I decided to have become a human. Still gotta find an explanation for how that happens though.**

 **2 – We needed something to change right? Fives will still be alive, because he will be helping throughout the rest of the series, same with Echo. The reason Vex is making a big deal of Fives' capture is because he knows the location of Earth. It's not that he doesn't believe Fives can resist torture, its because they can probe his mind and learn the location that way.**

 **3 – The whole timeline will now be sped up. Because Fives was with Kanan and Ezra, he will be taken to Mustafar and Kanan will kill the Inquisitor there along with everything else.**

 **4 – From the current time of this chapter to when Fives will be rescued will be around two to three months. Fives will be able to hold out for that long.**

 **And that should be all. Still open to ideas from people… considering no one has given any yet… but hey. Also, a few stories that gave me this idea, which I recommend you reading, were Dominoes, by Meridianpony, mainly for the clone involvement, Rogue Knight by Illuvair, for the idea of merging different universes in a way, and for Disney creating the World between Worlds, one of the few things they have done in Star Wars without ruining it. Nut Out.**


	41. Reunion

In the days of the Old Republic, Alderaan stood as a beacon of hope. Now, it is nothing more than a political world. Or at least that is what it is known as. Secretly, it supports the Rebellion, funding it from the shadows. At it's heart, Princess Leia Organa, the secret daughter of Anakin Skywalker.

"What is the situation?" Bail Organa, Leia's adoptive father, asks.

"You remember the story about the inhibitor chips Bail?" I ask.

"We wish it were more than a story." He corrects.

"Every story has an origin. What most clones don't know, is that it all started from a faulty chip during the war. Clone trooper Tup kill Jedi Knight Tiplar after his chip malfunctioned. This caught the attention of ARC Trooper Fives. His digging ended his life, or at least that is the official record. The body is actually that of Commander Fox, whom I personally killed for attempting to kill Fives. Under my order, it was to be stated that Fox deserted. Fives was then assigned to me on a planet that was hidden from all but a few people. Now, Fives has been captured and therefore the location of this planet is at risk. It is not skill that we lack, but numbers. That is what the Empire can use against us." I explain.

"That doesn't explain why you are requesting for Blaze. Leia has become quite fond of him." He chuckles.

"Considering the fact that Blaze has the second highest rank in the fleet on that planet, I'm pretty sure he deserves a chance at defending it." I state, surprising the ex-senator. Kanan and Ezra are standing behind me when they speak up.

"I'm not seeing how this involves us." Kanan says. I turn around and glare at him.

"Because you are the dipshit that left him with the fucking Empire, Kanan. If you didn't, we wouldn't be here!" I yell. "Go back to the Ghost, Kanan. Ezra, if you don't mind, I would like you to stay here." I say more calmly to the young boy. Thankfully, Kanan does leave. I sigh before continuing with Bail. "Ezra should be able to keep Leia company. Besides, they are around the same age." I then whisper to him, "Because Leia is Force sensitive, they should get along. And don't worry, Leia doesn't know how to use the Force on impulse at this age."

"How do you know she is Force sensitive?" He whispers, still trying to hold the façade of surprise.

"Because I know she is the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala." I whisper back. "I can leave someone to keep an eye on them if it makes you feel better." Bail simply shakes his head for a response and we return to our seats. Bail then transmits a signal to them.

"They will be here shortly." He says. And within five minutes, Blaze and Leia, in mid conversation, appear from the house. "Told you they are close." He says with a chuckle. I stand and move towards them. Leia, seeing me for the first time, looks at me curiously, whereas Blaze holds out his hand.

"Been a while, mate." He says in his recently acquired Australian accent.

"You've been listening to Echo too much. By the way, where is he?" I greet.

"Overwatch. One klick south-east." He says.

"Get him here. He needs to hear this." I say, becoming serious, causing his smile to fade. "In the meantime, Leia, I would like to introduce you to Ezra. Padawan to Kanan Jarrus." I say, gesturing for Ezra to come over. Bail also comes over.

"I'll show you in." He says, leaving Blaze, Ahsoka and I alone. And within ten minutes, Echo joins us.

"What's the situation?" Echo asks.

"Your brother decided to be a hero and is currently being held captive somewhere by the Empire." I state simply.

"I should have seen that coming eventually." Echo sighs.

"Not considering he went against the fucking Grand Inquisitor." I say.

"I swear he has gotten brasher over the years." Echo says. Our conversation continues for some time before Kanan comes back.

"We have a lead." He says.

Aboard the Ghost we had a hologram of an Imperial fleet above Mustafar.

"That isn't going to be easy to get through." I say.

"Hey, Hera, you know that TIE Fighter we stole?" Ezra asks shyly.

"Don't tell me you kept it?" Hera asks enraged.

"Actually." I but in. "That TIE could land and detonate an Ion pulse as well as an EMP, disabling most of their weapons, but it will only work on one Star Destroyer."

"Vex does have a point." Sabine agrees. "But we will only have one chance."

"We need more information. If we hit the wrong one, we wont get another chance." Kanan says.

"Leave that to me." Blaze speaks. "We should still have a few scouts left over on my home world. They have cloaking devices and should be able to report back the data required to do this successfully."

"We have two months, tops. That is how long until they start trying to use the Force. Imperials are stupid like that." I say. "Ezra, Kanan, you and the Ghost crew need to return to Lothal and continue training and taking bites out of the Empire. We will return in one and a half months time. Be ready." I say.

"What about the Inquisitor?" Kanan asks.

"He should still be hunting you. Hence the training. If you need anything, just contact us." I say. "Go about life as normal, you should be fine. May the Force be with us."

 **A/N – OK. So those of you that are confused, I am as well. Normally my chapters are done in one day so that all my thoughts are centred, but this chapter was put on hold for a day, so just think of this as a temporary parting until everything is ready for the rescue of Fives. Nut Out.**


	42. Kashyyk Intermission

As we exit hyperspace, an enormous fleet of Imperial ships that contain at least three times more fighters greets us. It contained at three Imperial Class Star destroyers, one Imperial Class II Star Destroyer, and several Dreadnaughts. We, however, consisted of a single Titan, TDN Berk. It holds 50 Starfighters all together.

"This is Captain Garrison, all hands on deck, man the turrets and launch all fighters." Garrison orders swiftly. Five squadrons consisting of 10 fighters each, launched.

"Hawkins, take Phoenix Squad and Supernova's 1 through 5 to attack the Dreadnaughts." I begin. "Keith, take Terran Squadron and Vossk's 1 through 5 to deal with the Class One Star Destroyers."

"Copy that." Were the two replies I get.

"Valkyrie Squad, you are with me and the Ghost to cover their boarding. The remaining members of Supernova and Vossk Squads, protect the Titan." I finish, piloting my way to the Ghost. Within seconds, around 150 TIE Fighters were firing at us. Within moments, 10 of them are gunned down with only one casualty, Supernova 4, from us.

"I've got one on my tail, I cant shake em."

"Good hit, good kill, splash two."

"I'M HIT! My stabiliser is out!"

"Watch your backs Vossk's!"

"Incoming, point seven."

The comms were filled with the pilots chatter. By the time we eliminate half of the fighters, we lose around five of ours. Suddenly, an alarm sounds throughout my squad.

"This is Valkyrie Six, I've been hit, I'm losing my systems!" One of the pilots in my squad frantically call. I bled my speed and personally deal with the issue before answering.

"Head back to the ship, its not worth staying out and losing your life Arch." I call to the pilot using his nickname.

"Sorry boss." He replies, wrestling control for the way back.

"As soon as the Ghost lands, head back to base or help out with the other squadrons!" I call to the remainder of Valkyrie Squad.

"This is Valkyrie two, you sure about that boss?" Another pilot asks cautiously.

"Every one of your lives hold enough value to me to order it." I reply.

"Copy that." A chorus of replies crackle through. As we got closer to the Imperial Class II Star Destroyer, I relayed my next orders.

"Arm Ion and EMP Torpedoes, aim for the bridge and engines, I'm going to land with the Ghost. See you all when this is over!" I relay, the bombers of the Squad begin their run as I cut off my comms. Landing was the easiest part of the mission. As I exit my Starfighter, Ezra calls out to me.

"You got a plan for this?" He asks with a smirk.

"Only that I'm getting Fives. Other than that, not really." I reply with a smirk of my own.

"Didn't think so. May the Force be with you Vex!" He calls back, running up to the rest of the crew.

"And with you." I reply. I begin walking toward the prison cells when I hear blaster fire. Beginning to sprint towards the commotion, I notice all the cells were open. Right in front of me, was Fives, battered and bruised, leading a revolt with fellow prisoners against the guards.

"Watch your left flank!"

"Blast those bastards!"

"For the Old Republic!" Shouts sounded throughout, before the sound of a lightsaber could be heard.

"INQUISITOR! BACK THE FUCK UP EVERYONE!" Fives shouts out. As two inmates were bisected by spinning blades. I then come back to my senses and intercept the inquisitor. As I do, I notice something that should be impossible.

"Galen." I mutter. "EVERYONE GET TO THE GHOST! I'LL DEAL WITH THE INQUISITOR!" I shout to the inmates. They sprint off towards the hanger, leaving me alone with Starkiller. I back off and deactivate my saber, returning it to my belt. Blades spinning in sync with the movements of the wielder then assault me. As Starkiller attempted to impale me, I block with my bare hands, absorbing the energy of the saber, shocking the inquisitor. Using this to my advantage, I take out a replica of Ezra's lightsaber, and using a stun bolt, I incapacitate the inquisitor. Taking his weapon, I drag him back to the hanger bay. Along the way, I meet up with Kanan and Ezra while they head towards the reactor core to destroy the ship. I mention to them that they need to go to Cato Neimoidia to go and rescue a Jedi while I try to redeem the inquisitor I was carrying.

By the time I reached my fighter, the Star Destroyer shook. Taking my leave, I notify the fleet of my departure to Kashyyk. Hopefully, I would be able to redeem Starkiller to Galen Marek before the next important mission.

 **A/N – Its been a while. Exams have been bogging me down so I won't be updating very regularly for some time. This chapter was a short one for a more intermission into the Force Unleashed timeline. I had Starkiller as an inquisitor because it was originally planned for that in Star Wars Rebels but was never put in. Anyway, read, review and like if you enjoy this story. Nut Out.**


	43. One Last Fight

Whilst travelling through hyperspace, Starkiller awoke abruptly.

"Easy, boy. I'm not going to harm you, just show you something about your past." I say in a similar way to what General Rahm Kota would.

"Who are you?" He grits through his teeth.

"A simple Force user. No more, no less." I reply simply. The rest of the journey through hyperspace was silent. As we entered orbit of Kashyyk, however, Starkiller spoke up.

"What happened here?" He asks. The place we were heading too was engulfed in fire. There were no Wookie's in sight anywhere.

"This is what the empire does to planets who refuse to join them. The Wookie's here are enslaved and forced to work off-world. Some are sold to the highest bidders." I say solemnly. "21 years ago, Kento Marek and his wife, Mallie, left the Jedi Order due to attachment and hid here on Kashyyk. 17 Years ago, they had a son, Galen Marek, who watched Darth Vader kill his Father and took him to train as an Inquisitor." I continue.

"How do you know so much about me?" Starkiller asks.

"Because I encouraged their relationship. In a way, I am your God-Father. When I stopped receiving messages, I returned here to find the place in ruins and their child gone." I further my story. "We are here for you to re-discover your past."

"What if I don't want to relive the past?" Starkiller snaps.

"You don't really have a choice. Besides, if you go back, you will be killed eventually." I reply. As we landed and exited the fighter, I hand Starkiller his secondary saber, the one that he would use instead of the normal inquisitor one.

"Why are you giving me a weapon?" He asks cautiously.

"You need something to protect yourself. Stormtroopers don't usually care about lightsaber colours, they assume that anyone with the Force is a Jedi, unless told otherwise." I explain. As we move on, we find an abandoned hut, holding the alliance symbol, or as only I know, the Marek family crest.

"This place is familiar. I feel the pain and sorrow." Starkiller says solemnly. As he was about to enter, I speak up.

"I cannot enter with you. Whatever lies within, is yours to face." I say. Starkiller still enters. From outside I faintly hear him speak, but not clear enough to know what it was. As he leaves, his eyes change to a dull blue. Without speaking, I gesture for him to follow as we made our way back to the fighter. Leaving the planet's orbit, I set course for Berk.

As we arrived, I could sense the feeling of wonder that radiated off Starkiller. But instead of showing him around the whole town, I took him to the cove where Toothless and Hiccup bonded. Unlike back then, there was a small hut on the edge of the cove.

"This is your new home. I will not return from my next mission, as I have done all that I needed to do." I say to Starkiller.

"Why? Why not stay here and leave everything behind to create a new life." He asks.

"Because I already have. I'm entrusting the training of my son to you, Galen. As well as the protection of this planet." I explain. "Live your new life well, Galen. And may the Force be with you." I say, opening a portal to Lothal for what would be the last time.

 **(A/N – I decided to speed up the ending for this story as I want to begin his next life.)**

As I step foot on Lothal, I watch as Vader ignites his saber to attack Kanan and Ezra.

"The traveller lives." Vader speaks through his helmet.

"I hope you didn't expect it to be that easy to kill me Vader." I say. "But I have a proposal for you." Vader deactivates his saber to show I have his attention. "Let them leave. Besides, it isn't like they pose a threat to your Master. Instead, you can have me." I offer.

"And if I refuse?" Vader asks.

"Well, I could just teleport them to their base." I say. "Actually, I may as well do that anyway." I open a portal right behind Hera and push them all through, including the shield generators, before closing the portal off again.

"Bold move Vex." Vader says, finally using my name.

"I always was and always will be reckless, Anakin." I reply, calling him by his previous name.

"Anakin Skywalker was weak, I destroyed him." Vader declares.

"Where there is light, there will always be darkness. If Anakin was dead, you as a current would be too." I correct him.

"You always were as bad as Yoda. But now, you will die." Vader declares, igniting his saber once more, as I follow suit.

"Although my time is up, I don't plan to die without a fight." I declare, immediately launching an offensive. **(A/N – Basically we have a duel identical to that of Ven Zallow and Darth Malgus in the 'Deceived' trailer that you can find on YouTube.)** As I thrust, purposely missing Anakin, he replicates it while successfully stabbing me. As I fall forward, I whisper to him the coordinates of the Command Cruiser, allowing events to continue as normal, before finally vanishing into the Force. With my wishes complete, I finally rest in the Force.

 _Quick Timeline from this point into the future._

" _Galen Marek continues to protect Berk until his final breath 68 years later."_

" _Ezra, Thrawn and the surviving ships of the Seventh Fleet were taken to Berk, where they joined the defence fleet after being told about Vex's plans to protect the planet."_

" _During the events of 'The Force Awakens' and onward, Berk helps the Resistance fight the First Order."_

" _Vex's bloodline continues for the next 500 years, until the last member suddenly vanished."_

" _Berk became a haven for those who were unwelcome throughout the Galaxy, until 200ABY, when Berk disappeared from the Galaxy."_

" _One historical record on the planet Ach To mentions two people that matched the description of Vex and his friend Ace that was dated during the Jed'aii Order, but it was never able to be confirmed whether it was Vex and Ace."_

 **A/N – OK, as I mentioned in a quick A/N further up, there will be more of this story, just not part of his origins. Vex will be put into new worlds, and already explored worlds, but will not be OP until later on in the plot. Until next time, Nut Out.**


End file.
